Monsters
by Estellee
Summary: Une soirée d'octobre, Edward rentre tranquillement chez lui après une soirée avec son frère Emmett et son meilleur ami Jasper. Tout allait très bien dans sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne faille percuter une jeune femme désorientée sur la route... Rating M pour plus tard...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! J'ai décidé de me lancer dans une Histoire basée sur nos personnages Edward et Bella !

J'espère que ce début vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, cela fait toujours plaisir !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à la fabuleuse Stephenie Meyer.

_Chapitre 1_

Seattle. Située sur le Puget Sound dans le nord-Ouest Pacifique, dans le comté de King, elle est la plus grande ville de l'État de Washington. Entourée d'eau, de montagnes et de forêts aux feuilles persistantes, elle est notamment connue pour ses monstres de l'industrie tel que Microsoft ou encore Amazon. C'était également une ville bourrée de criminels, de dealers, d'agresseurs... Une ville pour le moins banale compte tenu son nombre d'habitants. Plus de 3 500 000. C'était gigantesque.

Ses hauts immeubles donnaient une impression de grandeur infinie à vous donner le vertige. Bien sûr ces hauteurs n'étaient réservés qu'aux géants des entreprises. Les petits commerces n'avaient pas leur place dedans, ils étaient cantonnés au fin fond des montagnes dans des bourgades telle que Forks ou encore Port Angelés.

Vue de la chaîne montagneuse Olympic et de nuit, Seattle paraissait encore plus impressionnante. Illuminée par les éclairages nocturnes, on pouvait presque penser que la ville ne vivait réellement que durant cette période.

En se rapprochant doucement, on commençait à apercevoir des routes, des rues, puis... les habitants et pas qu'eux. Les multiples feux tricolores qui changeait de couleur à peu près toutes les trente secondes apportaient de la couleur à la ville sombre. Le ronronnement des moteurs et les gaz d'échappements qui en ressortaient prouvés que la ville n'était pas relativement calme. C'était même tout l'inverse, que ce soit midi comme trois heures de matin il y avait toujours du monde dehors, dans les rues, sur les routes...

Il était un peu plus d'une heure du matin lorsqu'un homme faisait ronronner le moteur de sa Volvo pour rentrer chez lui. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Il s'agissait d'Edward Cullen, un écrivain. Il rentrait tranquillement chez lui après une soirée au bar avec son frère Emmett et son meilleur ami Jasper. Il avait bu quelques bières mais il n'était pas en état d'ébriété. Enfin. Au yeux de la loi si. Il avait dépassé le cota autorisé mais, il n'était pas bourrée, il pouvait rentrer chez lui sans encombre. La route était plutôt calme pour un vendredi soir. Il contempla la ville éveillée. Quelques bars étaient entrain de fermer et il restait seulement les fêtards. Il y avait des groupes de personne par-ci, par-là qui prenaient la direction des boites de nuit.

On était au mois d'octobre et les soirées commençaient à devenir fraîches. Il s'engouffra dans une rue avec sa voiture. Il était à cinq minutes de chez lui maintenant. Son téléphone vibra sur le tableau de bord. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Tanya. Il reposa le téléphone sans décrocher. Tanya était une femme plutôt... collante. Il l'avait rencontré il y a quelques mois lors d'une soirée organisée par la copine de son frère, Rosalie. Ils avaient fait connaissance et Rosalie avait pensé qu'ils formeraient un beau couple. Résultat : elle le harcelait pour qu'ils se voient pour faire plus ample connaissance. Pour Edward cela signifiait : « Je veux qu'on baise. » Mais il n'était pas le genre de mec à couché avec une femme et prendre la poudre d'escampette le lendemain. Comme dit plus haut, il était écrivain et pour lui l'amour ne se limitait pas juste à des coups d'un soir. Il voulait rencontrer une femme pour une relation stable et durable. Jusqu'à présent, ce n'était jamais arrivé. Bien sûr, il avait eu des copines, mais cela ne durait pas plus que quelques mois. Il croyait réellement que son âme sœur se cachait quelque part. Peut-être par ici ? Peut-être qu'elle se jetterait sur son chemin comme par...

A l'angle d'une ruelle sombre une jeune femme se jeta sur la route au même moment où Edward arrivait.

« Merde ! », il appuya d'un coup sec sur le frein espérant que cela soit suffisant pour ne pas la renverser. Ses pneus crissèrent alors que la jeune femme resta pétrifiée devant la voiture, prête à mourir. Elle porta ses mains à sa tête, attendant le coup de grâce. La voiture stoppa sa course juste devant les genoux tremblant de la jeune femme.

Pris de cours Edward avait cessé de respirer. Il respira finalement par saccade et en réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer, il regarda la jeune femme devant lui. Il sortit en vitesse de la voiture pour s'approcher mais la jeune femme était inconsciente sur le sol froid. _Putain_. Il s'accroupit près du corps de la victime et remarqua qu'elle était très peu couverte. Elle ne portait qu'un simple tee-shirt déchiré à quelques endroits ainsi qu'une jupe fendue complètement sur le côté. Elle était pied nus et ensanglanté. Edward espéra de tout cœur, qu'il ne soit pas la cause de ceci. Il souleva la jeune femme et la posa à l'intérieur de sa voiture. Il ne pouvait pas appeler les flics, sinon il passerait l'alcootest et serait déclaré positif. Le jeune homme passa ses mains et tira ses cheveux. Il pinça ensuite l'arrête de son nez et récupéra son téléphone devant. Il composa le numéro de son frère.

« Emmett, j'ai besoin de toi en urgence », son ton était sans appel et extrêmement sérieux.

« ... »

« Viens chez moi. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward arriva dans l'allée de son immeuble. Il ouvrit le garage à l'aide de son boîtier. Une fois garé, il sortit délicatement la jeune femme toujours inconsciente et l'attrapa fermement dans ses bras. Elle semblait légère. Un peu trop légère. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention et monta chez lui par l'ascenseur.

La jeune femme fut déposé sur son canapé. Edward se débarrassa de ces affaires tel que son manteau et ses clefs de voiture et regarda le corps de la jeune femme. Ses bras étaient criblés de bleus qu'il n'avait pu apercevoir dans la rue. Edward fronça les sourcils. C'était-elle fait agressé et en voulant se sauver , c'était retrouvée sur la route ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emmett arriva avec Jasper dans l'appartement de jeune homme. Emmett était quelqu'un de relativement grand et robuste. Les cheveux et les yeux bruns foncés. À côté de lui, Jasper faisait minuscule. Il n'était pas très grand et pas très musclé. Sa chevelure blonde et ses yeux bleus lui donnait l'impression d'être un ange. Lorsque les deux arrivèrent leurs yeux se posèrent sur la femme endormie sur le canapé.

Emmett cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

« Merde. Putain, mec ! Que fait une gonzesse à moitié à poil chez toi ?! »

Edward se pinça l'arrête du nez et s'assit sur le fauteuil, face à elle.

« J'étais sur le chemin pour rentrer lorsqu'elle s'est jetée – littéralement – sous mes roues... »

« Tu l'as renversé ?! » s'exclama Jasper, pas sûr d'avoir tout saisi.

« Non ! » cria-t-il peut être plus fort qu'il ne le voulait. « Heureusement que non... » se reprit-il, « je te l'ai dit, elle s'est jetée sous mes roues. J'ai réussi à freiner à temps. »

« As-tu appelé les flics ? Une ambulance ? » questionna plus sérieusement Emmett.

Edward fit un signe négatif de la tête. « Si je les avait appelé, je me serai retrouvé en garde à vue pour état d'ébriété en conduisant ».

Emmett opina.

« Est-ce qu'elle est vivante au moins ? Peut-être qu'elle a fait une crise cardiaque » posa Jasper en s'approchant doucement d'elle. Jasper était un psychologue. Il exercé depuis cinq ans en cabinet mais durant les dix années précédentes, il été psychologue pour les traumas et agressions en tout genre à l'hôpital de la ville.

Il prit le pouls de la jeune femme et constata qu'elle était toujours vivante, juste évanouie.

« Elle est vivante... » souffla-t-il en se relevant. Edward parut soulagé. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un homicide involontaire. Il avait pleins choses à faire plutôt que de se retrouver en prison.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait appelé papa ? » suggéra Emmett. « Pour qu'il puisse vérifier qu'elle va bien et tout le tralala... »

Edward regarda la jeune femme d'un air songeur. Leur père, Carlisle était un médecin. Sûrement le meilleur de sa génération. Il recevait des patients venant des quatre coins du monde. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, de plus il pourrait également vérifier ses ecchymoses et lui confirmait ou non le cas d'une agression.

« Ouais. Je vais l'appeler. »

OOO

Carlisle était un homme soigné. Ses cheveux blonds relevés devant son visage, le visage lisse et des yeux bleus extrêmement communicateurs. Il rentrait peut être dans la force de l'âge mais une chose était sûr : il ne le laissait pas paraître.

Jasper, Emmett et Edward étaient restés en retrait le temps qu'il fasse ses vérifications. Edward était entrain de lui expliquer l'accident dans tout les moindre détails.

« Tu dis ne pas l'avoir vu ? » récapitula Carlisle en relevant légèrement le haut de la jeune femme et faire une légère pression au niveau de son abdomen. Il voulait vérifier le début d'une hémorragie ou bien une côte cassée. Un cri plaintif sortit des lèvres de la jeune femme lorsqu'il appuya légèrement au niveau du bas ventre. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », Edward parut angoissé. Il l'avait peut être touché après tout. Il ne pouvait pas dire précisément ou s'était arrêté la voiture... Son sang pulsa dans ses tempes, il sentait le début d'un mal de crâne.

Carlisle poursuivit son examen et examina plus attentivement ses bras. IL y avait des bleus partout. Certains étaient plus violacés que d'autre mais le nombre impressionnant que pouvait contenir son bras était assez équivoque.

Le médecin ferma les yeux et se leva doucement. Il se tourna vers ses enfants et Jasper l'air grave.

« Il faut emmener cette jeune femme à l'hôpital »

Edward déglutit difficilement.

« P-pourquoi? » osa-t-il de demander. « Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? »

« Je pense effectivement que cette jeune femme s'est faîte agresser et il faudrait lui faire des prises de sangs et tout ce qu'il s'en suit. »

Edward blêmit. Il déboutonna un bouton de sa chemise blanche, se sentant trop à l'étroit tout à coup. Avait-il renversé une fille qui venait de se faire agresser dans la rue ? Lui avait-il – peut-être – sauvé la vie ? Dans une certain mesure, il espérait que oui. Il jeta un nouveau regard sur elle. Elle ne semblai pas tr_s grande et pas très épaisse. Ces barbares auraient pu faire d'elle n'importe quoi. Son estomac se retourna à la pensée de ce qu'il aurait pu se passer s'il ne l'avait pas trouvé...

« Papa si on emmène la gamine – parce qu'elle ressemblait à une gamine – Edward risque la prison pour état d'ébriété! » rétorqua Emmett.

« Tu es dans la police non ? Tu peut être en mesure de faire quelque chose. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cette jeune fille sans soins. Il est évident qu'elle en est besoin. »

Emmett jeta un œil sur la fille. Effectivement, il était lieutenant de police, mais cela ne lui donnait pas tout les droits. Et il n'était pas sûr d'être en mesure d'aider son frère dans de telles circonstances. Soudain, la petite forme allongé sur le canapéfronçait les sourcils. Elle semblait se réveiller tout doucement.

« Regardez... » murmura-t-il en tendant doucement un doigt vers elle. Tous se retournèrent.

La jeune fille finit par ouvrir les yeux. Tout était flou autour d'elle. Soudain tout lui revint en mémoire et vit trois paires d'yeux la regarder. Tout à coup terrifiée, elle tenta de reculer mais le dossier du canapé l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Elle écarquilla les yeux de peurs et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

« Hey... n'est pas peur... » Edward tenta une légère approche, mais elle essayait toujours de se reculer dans le dossier, comme si elle souhaitait disparaître dedans. Elle était entourée, elle n'avait aucune chance de sortir de là.

« Hey... regarde moi, n'aie pas peur... nous allons t'aider... » Edward murmura ces mots, en tendant une main vers son visage. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas sa main et plus elle approchait, plus la jeune fille levait la tête afin d'éviter le contact. Edward stoppa alors son geste, conscient qu'elle en avait peur. « C'est bon. C'est bon... je ne te toucherai pas si c'est ce que tu souhaites », Edward recula et fixa ses yeux. Il avait des yeux verts pénétrants et les siens étaient d'un brun profond mais complètement apeurés.

« Elle a peur de nous » souffla Carlisle. « Nous devons nous éloigner, allons dans la cuisine ».

Tous disparurent dans la cuisine, excepté Edward qui continuait de regarder la jeune femme. Elle ressemblait à un animal perdu et apeuré. Ces petits cris de désespoir sonnaient comme le cri d'un chien blessé. Edward en était attristé pour elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait vécu pour qu'elle puisse craindre autant les êtres humains... Il préféra ne pas y penser.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à la pièce. Il y avait un petit recoin à côté du meuble de la télévision. Ici, elle pourrait rester caché. D'un coup rapide, elle glissa du canapé et se faufila derrière le meuble. Ses tremblements étaient incontrôlable. Edward s'approcha légèrement, sans être trop près.

« Hey... peux-tu me dire ton nom ? Je ne te ferai jamais de mal... je te le promet », elle leva les yeux vers lui, toujours terrifiés et fit des signe négatifs de la tête.

« Tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom ? » reprit Edward pas sûr d'avoir saisit son geste. Elle continua de faire non de la tête. « Très bien... très bien... je vais te laisser te détendre d'accord ? », puis Edward rejoignit les autres dans la cuisine.

« Elle est super bizarre ! » balança Emmett après un petit coup d'œil vers la petite boule recroquevillée vers la télévision.

« Elle est en état de choc » reprit Carlisle en imitant son fils aîné.

« Crois-tu que ce soit l'accident qui l'ait rendu comme ça ? » demanda Edward, le visage bouleversé.

«Non... je ne pense pas que cela vienne vraiment de là, même si je suis sûr, ne l'a pas aidé » répliqua Jasper, « Il est évidant que cette femme s'est faite agressée, il sera urgent de savoir depuis combien de temps... »

« Attend... » Edward grogna, « Tu veux dire qu'elle pourrait avoir été séquestré ou un truc dans le genre ? », Jasper afficha un air dégoûté et hocha doucement la tête. Edward eut un haut le cœur. Il regarda la petite forme recroquevillée. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Qui pourrait faire une telle chose à une si petite et frêle jeune femme ?

« Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, mais comment faire ? Elle a peur de nous tous » souligna Emmett. Carlisle sembla réfléchir et posa ses doigts contre son menton. Il détendit ses sourcils et inspira doucement.

« Peut-être que pour aujourd'hui, elle peut ne pas y aller. Attendons demain. »

«Et que faisons nous pour elle ? », Emmett regarda Edward d'un air suggestif. Ce dernier finit par comprendre le double sens de son regard. Il afficha une mine exaspérée.

« Bien sûr qu'elle peut rester dormir ici pour cette nuit, mais par pitié Emmett arrête tes regards équivoques »

Ce dernier parut satisfait et lui lança un sourire franc. « Je vais chercher des couvertures à l'étage » .

Lorsqu' Edward redescendit, la petite forme n'avait toujours pas bougé. Avec l'aide de Carlisle, ils établirent une sorte de lit sur son canapé.

Une fois tout le monde partit, Edward se retrouva seule avec la jeune femme ou fille ? Quel âge avait-elle au juste ?

« Hey... tu peux sortir de là, tout le monde est parti ». Comme si cela était la première fois qu'elle entendit une voix, elle leva doucement la tête vers lui. « Ouais... tu peux venir dormir ici si tu veux, c'est bien meilleure que le sol... ». Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir bouger de son endroit. Edward jeta un œil à l'horloge du salon. 3H45. Il était claqué. Résigné, il monta à l'étage en espérant qu'au petit matin, il la trouverait couché sur le canapé...

A suivre...

Merci pour vos retours !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir à tous, voici le deuxième chapitre qui sort juste après le premier ! Je ne pourrais cependant pas poster tout les jours. Je prend de l'avance maintenant car j'ai du temps avant la soutenance de mon Mémoire !

En espérant que cette suite vous plaira ! Bonne soirée !

_Chapitre 2 _

Edward se réveilla le matin aux alentours de 9h. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi compte tenu des circonstances. Il avait faillit renverser une femme agressée dans la rue et celle-ci se retrouvait en bas, dans son salon.

Il se leva difficilement et descendit lentement les marches. La cuisine se trouvait directement sur sa gauche. Elle faisait angle et possédait une belle baie vitrée qui donnait sur sa terrasse. Il embrassa la pièce à vivre du regard et aperçue la jeune femme recroquevillée sur elle-même assise sur le canapé. Il sourit légèrement. Elle était finalement venue dessus quand il était parti se coucher.

« Bonjour », la jeune femme sursauta au son de sa voix et se retourna subitement. Elle se va d'un bon et courut se remettre derrière le meuble de télévision. Edward soupira. Sa crainte de l'être humain ne s'était pas évaporé cette nuit. D'un côté le contraire l'aurait grandement étonné.

« Il va falloir que l'on t'emmène à l'hôpital aujourd'hui, tu as besoin de soin... » débuta Edward en s'asseyant sur son canapé.

« Non ! Pas l'hôpital ! » cria-t-elle soudainement en le regardant. Edward sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse de sa part.

« Tiens donc tu parles... », il jeta un regard sérieux à la jeune femme. Ses yeux étaient très clair : elle ne voulait vraiment pas aller à l'hôpital. « Pour quelle raison ne veux-tu pas y aller ? », son regard se fit plus tendre en regardant la jeune femme. C'était une très belle jeune femme. Elle baissa tristement son regard et recouvra ses frêles épaules de ses mains. Elle recommençait à trembler. Edward voulut tenter à nouveau une approche. Il s'approcha très lentement d'elle, tandis qu'elle le fixait avec des yeux craintifs.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal... » murmura-t-il au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait. Elle semblait comprendre ce qu'il disait. Elle avala difficilement sa salive en le sentant approcher. Le considérant suffisamment proche elle mit ses deux mains devant elle. Il comprit le sens de son geste. « Très bien, je reste là ».

Elle baissa ses mains, voyant qu'il s'était effectivement arrêté. Elle le fixait toujours avec méfiance mais il sentait bien qu'elle était légèrement moins réticente. _C'était un bon début_, pensa-t-il. Elle plissa son front et quelques petites rides d'expressions apparurent sur son petit visage. Elle était anxieuse à l'idée d'aller à l'hôpital. Edward se devait de savoir pour quelle raison.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir à l'hôpital pour que tu refuses d'y aller ? » tenta à nouveau Edward, l'air rassurant. Elle sembla chercher ses mots en elle. Son sourcil gauche sautilla légèrement.

« P-par...pa... », elle semblait avoir tellement de difficulté à le dire. Edward fut prit d'une affection particulière. Il voulait l'aider à trouver les mots qui lui manquait.

« Parce que... ? »l'encouragea-t-il.

Elle le regarda avec un air abattu. « Parce que je ne peux pas... », ses mots étaient sortis assez spontanément cette fois-ci.

« Tu ne peux pas quoi ? » poursuivit Edward. Mais la jeune femme baissa la tête en signe de résignation. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en dire davantage. Il laissa échapper un soupir. _Tant pis_. Il avait au moins essayer.

Trois énormes coups retentirent de la porte d'entrée et la jeune femme poussa un crie de surprise avant de se recroquevillée sur ses jambes. Edward jura puis alla ouvrir.

Il ne s'agissait que d'Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper et Esmée – sa mère –. Son père avait du l'informer de l'accident et connaissant très bien le caractère de sa mère elle était venue s'assurer que la jeune femme aller bien. Esmée était une femme extrêmement bienveillante. Elle n'était pas très grande, peut-être un mètre cinquante neuf à tout casser. Mais depuis toujours, elle avait élevé ses enfants de la meilleure manière qu'il puisse exister.

« Edward, mon chéri », elle étreignit avec tendresse. « Ton père m'a tout raconter et je... »

« Je sais maman... je sais. », il rendit son étreinte et lui sourit. C'était sa façon de la rassurer. Elle lui rendit son sourire et ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite forme assise par terre près de la télé , le jambes collées à son front. Elle tremblait légèrement.

« Oooh... pauvre petite chose... », Esmée s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme qui leva la tête au son de ses pas. Les yeux qu'elle lui lançait, dissuada Esmée de poursuivre son ascension vers la jeune femme. « Elle est complètement apeurée. Carlisle que pouvons-nous faire? », elle demanda en se tournant, le regard implorant vers son mari.

« Edward ? A-t-elle passé la nuit dans ce coin ? », s'enquit son père , le regard toujours fixait sur la jeune femme.

« Non. Lorsque je me suis réveillé ce matin elle était assise sur le canapé. » Edward jeta également un regard vers elle. « Je suppose qu'elle a attendu que je ne sois plus dans le sparages pour sortir de là. », il se gratta la nuque et reporta son attention vers son père. Carlisle sembla réfléchir un instant. Une ride familière apparut sur son front. C'était cette ride qui permettait de savoir à quel point la concentration de Carlisle était au maximum.

« Moi, j'm'attendais à ce que tu la retrouve dans ton lit », rigola Emmett en donnant une frappe sur l'épaule de son frère. Le regard que lui lança Edward le dissuada de continuer de rire,. « Roooh ça va... c'était une blagounette. »

« De très mauvais goût » enchaîna Jasper avec un air réprobateur sur le visage. Emmett se racla le fond de la gorge et redevint sérieux.

« Ceci dit, maintenant nous pouvons nous rendre à l'hôpital, Ed... »

« Non ! Pas l'hôpital ! » s'écria la jeune femme. Tous s'étonnèrent de l'entendre parler, sauf Edward. Elle le lui avait déjà dit. Jasper jeta un regard vers son meilleur ami. Il n'était pas étonné.

« Elle te l'a déjà dit ? » devina Jasper. Edward porta son attention vers lui.

« Ouais... juste avant que vous ne fracassez ma porte d'entrée »

« T'a-t-elle dit pourquoi ? » c'était un début. Si la gamine ne voulait pas aller à l'hôpital c'est qu'il y avait forcément une raison. Une raison que l'effrayait. Edward pinça ses lèvres et fit un signe négatif de la tête.

« C'est ce que j'essayais de savoir, puis vous êtes arrivés. »

« En tout cas, ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'Edward a décuvé, donc nous pouvons juste signalé qu'elle s'est jetée sous ses roues. ». Effectivement, c'était un bon point.

« Très bien, je viens d'avoir une idée. » Carlisle semblait être sorti de sa torpeur. « Je vais appeler Alice pour qu'elle vienne lui faire au moins la prise de sang. Nous devons savoir si tout est correct à ce niveau là. »

« Et quand est-il du reste ? » demanda Edward perplexe. Il semblait s'inquiéter pour la jeune femme. Aller-t-elle aller rentrer chez elle ? Retrouver sa famille ? Peut-être que celle-ci devait la chercher...

« Et bien pour le reste nous verrons avec la police », Carlisle jeta un regard vers Emmett.

« Ouais à ce propos... » Edward écouta les paroles d'Emmett. C'est vrai que son frère était dans le police. Il devait pouvoir savoir qui elle était. « J'ai jeté un œil ce matin et... je n'ai rien trouvé, pas une seule disparition dans la région depuis quelques semaines, quelques mois. »

« C'est insensé ! Cette jeune femme doit bien avoir une famille non ? Quelqu'un qui la recherche ? » s'enquit Edward, les sourcils froncés. Emmett parut désolé, mais il avait été clair. Rien. Personne. Nada.

« Je suis désolé frérot mais rien qui ne puisse nous dire qui elle est. »

L'estomac d'Edward se noua à l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir été enlevé pendant plusieurs années. « As-tu regardé les disparitions en remontant les années ? »

Emmett lui lança un regard insulté. Pour qui le prenait-il ? « Bien sûr quelle question ! J'ai en ce moment même deux gars qui continuent les recherches et Rosalie est... »

« Quoi ?! Tu l'as dit à Rosalie ?! » s'exclama Jasper. Emmett le regarda d'un air grave.

« Je n'avais pas le choix, Rosalie me connaît bien... et quand je suis rentré hier soir, elle m'a cuisiné. »

Jasper frotta son front avec deux doigts. Rosalie était une ancienne victime d'abus sexuels et de violence avec son ex-conjoint. Cela avait mis des années à cicatriser. Encore aujourd'hui elle faisait des cauchemars. Jasper avait été son thérapeute jusque là. Ils avaient cessés les rendez-vous car Rosalie voulait apprendre toute seule à se débarrasser de son lourd passé. Mais elle avait appris avec le temps qu'on ne se débarrassait pas d'un lourd passé. On apprenait simplement à vivre avec. Mais avec cette histoire, une rechute était prévisible.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » s'enquit Jasper.

« Elle va.. bien. Enfin je crois ? Elle a demandé à m'aider à résoudre cette histoire. Elle recherche en ce moment les disparitions des régions voisines. »

Jasper sembla exaspéré mais ne dit rien. C'était leur histoire après tout. Puis si Rosalie ressentait le besoin de parler et bien elle avait son numéro.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur la jeune femme assise par terre. Elle avait levé la tête et le regardait avec un air méfiant. Edward s'approcha à nouveau d'elle. Elle sembla autoriser Edward à se rendre un peu plus loin qu'Esmée. Comme la première fois, elle mit ses mains devant puis lui dire de s'arrêter à cet endroit. Il acquiesça et s'assit.

« Petite femme... Ne peux-tu pas nous dire ton nom ? Cela nous serait très utile pour t'aider... »

Elle lui fit à nouveau non de la tête.

« Tu ne veux pas ou tu ne peux pas ? » poursuivit-il.

Une ride d'expression barra son petit front pâle. Elle réfléchissait. Puis après un laps de temps, elle regarda Edward. « Je ne veux pas... »

Edward expira bruyamment. Elle n'avait pas confiance en eux, voilà tout. Avec une mine d'excuse, il regarda les autres. « Elle ne nous parlera pas ».

« Pourtant, tu dois bien avoir une famille qui te cherche ? Un parent ? » demanda Emmett.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à ses mots et son corps se mit à trembler violemment. Edward fronça les sourcils. Que lui arrivait-il ? Des larmes s'étalèrent sur ses joues et ses lèvres tremblèrent. « Mes pa-par... parents... sont morts ». Elle avait murmuré ses mots avec une telle douleur que le cœur d'Edward se serra. Instinctivement il réduisit l'espace entre elle et lui et l'attrapa dans ses bras. Son petit corps tremblait violemment contre le siens. « Chut... calme toi... ça va aller... Je suis désolé petite femme... ». Elle ne tentait même pas de s'éloigner de lui. Elle tremblait et pleurait de tout son être. Esmée sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Cette jeune femme n'avait donc aucune famille ? C'était peut-être pour cette raison que personne ne la cherchait. C'était justement que : personne ne la recherchait. Emmett semblait avoir mis les pieds dans le plat. Mais pour une fois, cela s'était avéré utile.

Jasper s'approcha doucement d'Edward et de la jeune femme. Dès qu'elle aperçut dans son champ de vision, elle gémit contre le corps d'Edward et le repoussa. Il la lâcha directement et jeta un regard froid à Jasper. Il lui avait fait peur. Le regard de Jasper disait silencieusement qu'il était désolé. La gamine ne semblait autoriser qu'Edward à l'approcher suffisamment. Ceci était embêtant car c'était Jasper le psychologue. Pas Edward. Il observa le comportement de la jeune femme et vit que celle-ci avait les mains collées à son bas ventre. Les yeux légèrement plissait, elle semblait cacher une douleur. « Tu as mal ici ? » demanda Jasper en imitant le geste de la jeune femme. Elle hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Jasper jeta un regard entendu à Carlisle.

OOO

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice entra dans l'appartement. Une petite brune au sourire frais s'exposa devant eux, une mallette de soin à la main.

« Hey tout le monde ! », Emmett et Carlisle lui firent un signe de se taire et cette dernière jeta un œil vers la télé. Elle comprit. Elle s'approcha à la hauteur de Jasper et ce dernier l'embrassa brièvement. Oui, Alice et Jasper étaient ensemble. Depuis quelques années maintenant. Elle avait travaillé dans le service où était Jasper en tant qu'infirmière et c'est ainsi qu'ils se sont rencontrés. La coïncidence était que c'était exactement le même hôpital où travaillait Carlisle.

« Alice, peux-tu lui faire une prise de sang et faire vérifier en urgence son taux d'hormones hCG », Jasper avait employé son ton de professionnel. Alice opina. Elle déposa son attirail à côté et observa la jeune femme.

« Quelqu'un a réussi à l'approcher ? » demanda-t-elle, soudain très professionnelle, elle aussi.

« Oui, Edward » répondit Esmée qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent.

« Bien Edward je vais avoir besoin de ton aide »

Edward n'aimait pas trop l'idée d'être utilisait comme appât mais il semblait ne pas avoir le choix. Au moins pour vérifier que la jeune femme n'avait rien de grave. Il expira bruyamment et se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune femme.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas que l'on t'approche, mais peux-tu me laisser m'approcher à nouveau ? »

Il joignit les paroles aux mouvements et s'avança vers elle. Elle le regardait avec méfiance. Elle posa ses mains et ces derniers se posèrent sur son torse. Il s'arrêta. « Promis... je ne vais pas te faire de mal... je te le promet ». Mais c'était difficile pour eux de savoir si elle les comprenait vraiment. Parfois ils avaient l'impression que oui, puis parfois non. C'était le flou complet.

Ses mains, tremblantes, étaient posées sur lui. Avec une infini douceur, il saisit l'une d'elle et la porta à ses lèvres pour lui poser un chaste baiser. « Regarde, je ne te veux aucun mal... » il avait murmuré ses mots pour qu'elle seule puisse les entendre. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer davantage qu'elle ne l'était. Elle semblait toujours méfiante, mais beaucoup moins que la première fois. Edward semblait avoir marqué des points. Il caressa doucement le bras meurtrit de la jeune femme, en signe de réconfort. « Mon amie Alice va venir te faire une petite piqûre juste pour s'assurer que tu vas bien. ». Cette dernière s'avança à l'interpellation de son prénom et lui sourit.

« Bonjour ! Je suis Alice, je ne te veux aucun mal, petite... ». La jeune femme jeta un œil sur Alice qui s'affairait à préparer sa piqûre. Edward continuait à lui prodigué du réconfort. Lui même n'était pas à l'aise avec les prises de sangs alors il se dit pour une personne aussi fragile qu'elle, ce devait être pire.

Mais contre toute attente, lorsqu'Alice s'approcha pour lui faire un garrot, la jeune femme se laissa faire. « Bien. C'est très bien petite » murmura Alice tout en tapotant la zone de son bras avec un coton imbibé. L'odeur monta jusqu'au nez d'Edward et ce dernier grimaça. Elle appuya sur une veine assez visible et inséra l'aiguille. La jeune femme sursauta légèrement et Edward intensifia ses caresses. Elle semblait allait un peu mieux que la veille. C'était une bonne chose.

Une fois la prise de sang effectuée, Alice inséra les petites fioles dans un sachet.

« Je vais envoyer les résultats immédiatement pour les avoir d'ici deux ou trois heures. »

« Merci beaucoup Alice », Carlisle posa une main sur son épaule. Alice était une infirmière remarquable. Elle hocha la tête en guise de remerciement et rentra au laboratoire.

« Que faisons nous maintenant ? » marmonna Emmett en s'asseyant sur le canapé, déplaçant le plaid qu'Edward avait laissé pour la jeune femme.

« Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre les résultats » répondit Carlisle en imitant son fils aîné.

La jeune femme continuait de garder ses mains sur le torse d'Edward mais lorsque celui s'éloigna, elle se recroquevilla sur elle même, retournant dans son tourbillon de pensées. « Tout va s'arranger petite femme» ne put s'empêcher de dire Edward en regardant le visage défait de la jeune femme. Il n'eut aucune réponse.

« Une fois que vous aurez les résultats, qui va s'occuper d'elle ? » demanda Edward en allumant sa cafetière. Non pas qu'il était fatigué, mais il n'avait pas déjeuner avec tout ça et s'il n'avait pas sa dose de caféine dans les veines, alors c'est qu'il allait avoir une mauvaise journée. Lorsque l'odeur de café embauma la pièce, tout le monde lui demanda une tasse.

« Et bien pour commencer, attendons de voir les résultats et s'ils nécessitent un besoin d'hospitalisation nous devrons la garder là bas. », Carlisle but une gorgée de café , « Au vue de ces marques sur le corps, on devrait lui faire un examen pelvien ». Edward but de travers.

« Q-que veux-tu dire ? »

Carlisle se gratta l'arrière de la tête. « Je pense avoir une vague idée des résultats et si cela vient à se confirmer, nous devons aller vérifier les dégâts qu'elle a pu subir »

Edward se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Son père insinuait que la jeune femme avait été violé. Son cœur se serra en observant son comportement. Elle avait peur de tout le monde. Elle était criblés de bleus partout sur son corps. Le mince espoir qu'elle n'est pou subir ceci s'envola lorsqu'il remarqué du sang séché au niveau de sa jupe. Il n'avait même pas fait cas à ça jusqu'à ce que son père lui ouvre les yeux. Edward sentait son sang pulser et une boule douloureuse apparut dans sa gorge. Il était tellement navré pour elle. Aucun être vivant qu'il soit un homme ou une femme ne devait subir ce genre d'agression. Il ne supportait pas de regarder les reportages sur ces femmes battus et violés à la télévision car cela le rendait malade. Mais maintenant qu'il avait un cas probable devant lui... empirait ses symptômes. L'estomac noué il ne put finir sa tasse de café et débarrassa les restes dans l'évier.

Une heure et demi plus tard, le téléphone de Carlisle sonna. Il venait de recevoir un message. C'était un message d'Alice avec les résultats de la jeune femme. Carlisle jeta un regard entendu à Jasper et il s'approcha. Ils lurent les résultats avec attention. Edward pouvait apercevoir leur visage s'assombrirent au fur et à mesure qu'ils lisaient. Il voulait savoir.

Quelques secondes après Carlisle ferma son téléphone et le déposa sur la table basse, face à lui.

« Comme je le craignais... ces résultats ne sont pas bons. Elle est en carence de beaucoup de vitamine mais ce qui est le plus préoccupant c'est... », il avait du mal à dire les mots. Il savait que cela les briseraient. Edward avait envie d'exploser.

« C'est quoi ? » dit-il plus froid qu'il ne le voulait.

Carlisle inspira profondément.

« Elle est enceinte »

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je vous livre sans attendre le troisième chapitre ! Bonne lecture et bonne soirée !

_Chapitre 3_

_Enceinte... Enceinte... Enceinte_. Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête. Il ne cessait de se le répéter car il trouvait malgré tout que la sonorité était étrange. Comme si ce n'était pas réel. Pourtant, le regard que lança Carlisle à Edward le fit redescendre dix étages plus bas. Une chute libre.

« Cela pourrait provenir de son agression ? » questionna Emmett, la voix étrangement calme. Peut-être un peu trop.

« Tant que cette jeune femme ne nous dira rien, il ne m'est pas en mesure de le savoir. J'ai tendance à croire, cependant, qu'elle n'a pas de petit ami ou de mari... »

Et c'était logique. Si non quelqu'un la rechercherait...

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? » demanda Esmée, les larmes au bord des yeux. Carlisle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Nous devons l'emmener à l'hôpital pour faire une échographie et un examen pelvien. Ensuite, nous devrons laisser cela à la police. »

« Elle sera mise sous protection judiciaire », Jasper était très sérieux également. Durant son boulot à l'hôpital, il avait connu des cas similaires. Ce n'était jamais une partie de plaisir de discuter de ce genre de chose avec des femmes brisées. Le rêve d'une vie était probablement d'avoir des enfants et la plus part de ces cas, se retrouvaient stériles à la suite d'une fausse couche couplé à une infection... Le corps réagissait de manière protectrice. Il ne voulait garder aucune trace visible de ce type d'agression.

« Mais comment faire ? Elle ne veut pas y aller... », Esmée renifla doucement en regardant la petite boule recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Carlisle lui lança un regard désolé. « J'ai de Lexomil* dans la voiture. Une barrette devrait l'endormir pour un bon moment... », il avait parlé doucement pour ne pas qu'elle les entende.

Edward n'avait pas cessé de la regarder. Elle ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à lui. Mais lui ne pouvait détourner son regard d'elle. Il était profondément désolé pour ce qu'elle devait subir. Tomber enceinte à la suite d'un viol était peut-être la chose la plus difficile à surmonter après la mort d'un être cher. Alors que le petit monde remuait autour de lui, lui essaya plutôt d'imaginer ce qu'elle avait dû endurer. Les images qui défilaient dans sa tête n'étaient pas belles à voir. Tellement que cela lui donna le tournis. Il ferma les yeux pour faire disparaître tout ça et observa Esmée qui venait d'arriver avec un verre d'eau et quelques biscuits fourrés à la framboise qu'elle avait trouvé dans ses étagères. Il pensa soudainement qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis - au moins - la veille. Elle devait avoir très faim.

« Tiens ma belle... tu dois avoir faim... », la voix d'Esmée était douce, emplie de tendresse. Il sourit légèrement. Il put voir à travers le biscuit la barrette de médicament que Carlisle avait glissé. Il avait deviné que la gamine ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement, malgré son étrange calme lors de la prise de sang.

La jeune femme releva doucement la tête et son petit nez remua pour venir sentir ce qu'il y avait dans la main. Esmée était peut-être un peu trop proche, songea Edward. Effectivement, la jeune femme tenta de se reculer mais sa tête tapa le mur derrière elle. Pas très fort, mais suffisamment pour lui faire mal.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » s'enquit Esmée les yeux inquiets. La petite femme grimaça sous la douleur. Ils entendirent juste après un petit gargouillis provenant très certainement de son estomac. Edward sourit légèrement. Elle était mignonne. « Tiens ma jolie... prend le c'est pour toi ». Méfiante, elle jeta un regard à Esmée tout en dirigeant très lentement sa petite main vers le biscuit. Elle le saisit, pas sûr d'elle, puis croqua légèrement dedans. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la seconde où elle devait probablement découvrir la génoise à la framboise. Elle avait l'air d'apprécier. Elle avala le gâteau entier et Carlisle parut satisfait : elle n'avait pas fait attention au médicament inséré dedans.

« Dans quelques minutes le médicament fera effet »

Effectivement quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme paraissait piquer du nez. Ses yeux tombaient de sommeil mais l'insécurité dans laquelle elle se sentait l'empêcher de dormir.

« Bien mon fils, tu peux la mettre dans la voiture ». Edward hocha la tête et attrapa délicatement la jeune femme qui gémit de mécontentement lorsqu'elle avait senti ses pieds s'élever hors du sol. Mais elle était bien trop fatiguée pour tenter de s'écarter.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne l'a pas trop assommé ? » demanda prudemment Esmée à son mari en regardant la jeune femme tomber presque dans les vapes.

« Peut-être que c'était un peu trop fort pour son gabarit, mais c'était nécessaire. »

OOO

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à l'hôpital. Des infirmiers et médecins prirent le relais. On déposa la jeune femme sur un brancard et un médecin urgentiste débarqua sur les lieux.

« Carlisle ! Bonjour à toi ! » s'exclama ce dernier en lui serrant une poignée de main.

« Salut Aro. Je te présente ma femme Esmée. », ce dernier serra sa main. « Et voici mes enfants, Emmett et Edward. »

« Enchanté d'enfin rencontrer la petite famille au complet ! Je suis le Docteur Volturi, un confrère de votre père . Oh salut Jasper, cela faisait longtemps». Jasper acquiesça avec un sourire poli. Il n'avait jamais trop apprécié Aro Volturi. Comme son prénom le portait si bien, il avait tendance à être... arrogant et chiant.

Edward serra sa main avec un petit hochement de tête. Il espérait secrètement que ce docteur serait en mesure d'aider la petite femme. La pauvre, elle s'était endormie dans la voiture et depuis elle dormait à point fermé.

« Je vais me charger de cette jeune femme, ne vous inquiétez pas. » Edward lança un regard à son interlocuteur. La mine confite qu'il avait, laissait transparaître son inquiétude.

« Je vous remercie. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Jasper, Emmett, Esmée et Edward se retrouvèrent à patienter dans un long couloir. Seul Carlisle avait été autorisé à entrer dans la salle d'auscultation.

« Eh bien... quelle histoire... » souffla Emmett en jetant un œil à son smartphone.

« J'espère que la petite va bien » poursuivit Esmée l'inquiétude trahissant sa voix. Edward acquiesça silencieusement avec sa mère. Lui aussi était rongé par l'inquiétude. Savoir cette femme seule, sans personne sur qui compter avec un enfant dans le ventre était terriblement angoissant pour lui. Il espérait pouvoir faire quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'une petite chose pour l'aider... Mais le problème dépassait ses propres capacités. Et puis surtout, il ne la connaissait pas. Il ne savait même pas son nom. Pourtant, tout au fond de lui, il ressentait ce besoin de l'aider.

« Vous imaginez ? Une femme violée qui se retrouve en plus engrossé par son agresseur ! » Emmett n'était pas très talentueux en matière de vocabulaire. C'était un fait que même Esmée n'était parvenue à améliorer.

« Je ne l'imagine que trop bien... » souffla Jasper et Edward lui jeta un regard compatissant. Jasper avait dû connaître des cas similaires...

Au même instant, le téléphone d'Emmett sonna. C'était Rosalie. Il se leva et décrocha un peu plus loin.

« Salut ma beauté... »

Edward coula un regard nonchalant vers son frère. Son frère avait beau jouer les dur à cuire, il était complètement accro à sa nana. Il se souvint le jour où Rosalie était entrée dans la police à la suite de son concours. Tout le monde l'avait félicité car non seulement elle avait fini parmi les premières têtes, mais en plus de ça, entrer dans la police de Seattle était extrêmement rare pour une jeune femme. Emmett le savait. C'était dangereux pour elle, mais en tant que lieutenant lui aussi, il n'avait pu l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Son frère revint quelques minutes après.

« Rosalie n'a rien trouvé dans les régions voisines. Pas une seule femme disparue ne correspond à notre description. »

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Pas même les états voisins ? » Emmett tourna négativement la tête. Edward serra la mâchoire. Rien. Ils n'avaient rien. Aucune preuve, aucun indice qui leur permettait de savoir ne serait-ce le nom de cette femme. C'était affligeant.

« Ne pourrait-on pas faire une empreinte d'ADN ? », Edward releva rapidement la tête vers Jasper. Il n'y avait pas pensé du tout ! Emmett se gratta l'arrière de la tête, l'air songeur.

« Je ne sais pas si nous pouvons... Normalement ce genre de chose se fait lorsqu'un crime a eu lieu... »

« Il y a dans cette salle... une jeune femme enceinte après avoir été abusée sexuellement ! » cracha Edward, les yeux sombres. « Ce n'est pas suffisant pour toi ? »

Emmett soupira. « Ed... je sais que tu es furax et tu n'es pas le seul... Mais je ne sais pas, si je suis en mesure de pouvoir réaliser une empreinte ADN dans un cas comme celui ci. »

Edward claqua sa langue dans sa bouche et s'appuya sur le mur. Emmett n'avait pas tout à fait tord...

Quelques instants après, Carlisle sortit de la salle accompagné de son confrère Aro.

« Bien. Nous l'avons examiné. Maintenant, cette histoire n'est plus de notre ressort. La protection judiciaire prend le relais. »

Carlisle avait le visage fermé. Il n'avait pas l'intention de dévoiler quoi que ce soit devant son collègue. _Le secret professionnel,_ songea Edward. Mais il voulait savoir ce qu'ils avaient trouvés.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

Carlisle se tourna vers son fils. « Elle n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, elle est très maigre et manque beaucoup de vitamine. »

Oui ça il le savait, son père le leur avait déjà dit. Il voulait savoir comment elle allait, _vraiment_ ? Edward soutint le regard de son père et ce dernier lui fit un léger signe de la tête. Il ne parlerait pas ici.

« Bien, en tout cas merci de l'avoir trouvé ! Sans vous, peut-être cette jeune femme serait morte ! » s'empressa de dire Aro, se frottant les mains sur sa blouse blanche. Edward eu un rire amer. Quel avenir pouvait envisager cette jeune femme avec un tel destin ? Qu'allait faire la protection judiciaire pour elle ? L'aider à déballer quel type de monstre pouvait avoir fait un tel désastre ? L'aider à avancer malgré les séquelles visibles et invisibles ? L'aider à se reconstruire ? Il n'en était pas si sûr...

Alors que le reste du groupe prenait la direction de la sortie, Aro tendit une petite photo à Edward, « Tenez, j'ai pensé que vous vouliez peut être voir ceci », on pouvait très clairement apercevoir un point blanc parmi une grosse tâche noire. Il s'agissait de son échographie. Edward saisit la photo et lança un regard dur au médecin.

« Que voulez-vous que j'en fasse ? », Aro sembla surprit.

« Eh bien... j'ai vu votre inquiétude tout à l'heure, je me suis dit que savoir que son bébé va bien, vous soulagerez quelque peu. »

Edward eut une envie soudaine de frappé ce médecin. Il était complètement cinglé ! Quel être humain souhaiterait garder une échographie d'un enfant qui n'est même pas le sien et qui plus est, est apparenté à un viol ? Pas Edward.

« Vous pouvez la garder. Je n'en veux pas. » il lui tendit la photo. Aro la récupéra et la glissa dans l'une de ses nombreuses poches.

« Eh bien... J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance, Edward. »

Edward secoua légèrement la tête et rejoignit les autres. Il n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir...

OOO

Une fois rentré chez lui, Edward s'affala sur son canapé. Son bras se posa sur le plaid encore plié. Elle ne l'avait même pas ouvert durant la nuit. _Elle a dû avoir froid_. Il jeta un œil à la pièce et entreprit de faire un peu de ménage. Malgré ça, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que cette jeune femme allait devenir. Peut-être que ses agresseurs finiraient par la retrouver et en faire à nouveau leur prisonnière... Son corps frissonna. Il ne valait mieux pas y penser. Il repensa alors à ses grands yeux sombres. Elle ne l'avait regardé que très peu fois, mais chacune de ces fois-là, Edward avait pu y voir une petite lueur. Sans doute une lueur d'espoir d'avoir trouver des personnes qui voulaient prendre soin d'elle . Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'à son réveil, elle avait dû se sentir encore plus seule qu'elle ne l'était sur son lit d'hôpital. D'ailleurs il aurait aimé savoir sa réaction à son réveil. Comment avait-elle réagi une fois réveillée à l'hôpital. Avait-elle fait une crise de panique ? Sentant une migraine approcher, Edward cessa ces activités. Il avait besoin d'une douche.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa salle de bain,une serviette autour de la taille, il entra dans sa chambre et son téléphone vibra. C'était Tanya. Il expira bruyamment et décrocha.

« Tanya. Salut. »

« Salut ! Depuis le temps que j'essaie de te joindre ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Edward voulut lui répondre qu'il était claqué et que ses harcèlements à répétitions le pompait, mais il s'abstint. « Je vais très bien merci et t- »

« Je t'appelle car le week-end prochain j'organise une soirée chez moi. Ton frère et Rosalie seront présents alors je me suis dit que tu serais peut-être intéressé ? »

Une soirée chez Tanya ? Edward réfléchit un instant. Ça sentait le coup tordu à plein nez... Mais en y repensant, à quand remontait sa dernière « vraie » soirée ? Trop longtemps pour s'en rappeler... Et puis après tout, son frère et Rose seraient là, il n'aurait qu'à rester avec eux !

« Eh bien... pourquoi pas. Je n'ai rien de prévu le week-end prochaine. »

« Super ! Tu verras, ce sera une super soirée ! Je t'envoie l'adresse sur ton portable. »

Une fois qu'il eu raccroché, il jeta un regard à sa montre. Il était tout juste 18h.

Il passa le reste de sa journée à essayer d'écrire la trame d'un nouveau roman. Son dernier roman venait d'être publié il y a quelques semaines, il avait donc le temps d'en écrire un nouveau.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux de son ordinateur, il était 23h30. Edward s'étira longuement et regarda le fruit de son travail. Deux lignes. En cinq heures de boulot, il avait écrit seulement deux putains de ligne. Épuisé, il éteignit son ordinateur et s'étala dans son lit. Il n'avait pas été très productif ce soir. Mais la raison semblait bien évidente... Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à la jeune femme recroquevillée derrière son meuble de télévision. Allait-elle bien ? Il ferma les yeux en songeant à elle et finit par s'endormir.

A suivre...

* Lexomil est un anxiolytique très puissant.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Pims10 **: Je te remercie pour ton commentaire ! J'y ai songé aussi pour Esmée, sauf qu'elle était bien trop attristée par l'état de la jeune fille pour faire quoi que ce soit ! En espérant que cette suite te plaira !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous livre plus rapidement cette fois-ci le quatrième chapitre. En espérant que celui-ci vous plaira !

Bonne journée et bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 4_

La semaine touchait à sa fin. On était samedi et c'était ce soir qu'avait lieu la soirée chez Tanya. Edward n'était plus très sûr de vouloir s'y rendre. Il était claqué. Son livre n'avait pas plus avancé qu'auparavant et il en était frustré. Lui qui avait pour habitude d'écrire plutôt facilement, trouvait l'inspiration après une promenade en forêt ou bord de la mer. Cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Il n'était pas sorti une seule fois de chez lui. C'était plutôt inhabituelle cependant.

Il soupira et se leva pour la énième fois de son bureau. Il se servit un café et regarda à travers la baie vitrée de sa cuisine. Il faisait beau. C'était déjà ça.

Son téléphone sonna, brisant le silence dans l'appartement. C'était sa belle-sœur.

« Salut Rose. »

« Salut Edward, je t'appelais pour ce soir... », Edward souffla légèrement. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller. « Je sais que tu dois sûrement avoir envie de rester chez toi », Edward réprima un sourire. Sa belle-sœur le connaissait, « mais Tanya me tanne depuis quelques jours pour que tu ne te défile pas... »

« Cette femme ne lâche rien, n'est-ce pas ? » soupira Edward. Il ne pourrait pas se défiler cette fois, il le sentait.

« Eh bien... je dois admettre que lorsqu'elle veut quelque chose, elle arrive généralement à l'obtenir... », il pouvait entendre un petit rire. Il avait le don pour attirer des femmes étranges.

« Ok... très bien. Je vais venir, mais je ne resterai pas longtemps, j'ai mon bouquin à écrire. »

« Parfait ! Tu as besoin de te changer les idées avec tout tes bouquins ! La vie n'est pas comme dans un livre... », la voix de Rosalie s'éteignit doucement. Il raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard.

Il savait parfaitement à quoi elle faisait allusion. Depuis son vécu avec son ex-conjoint, elle avait eu du mal à retrouver le goût à la vie. Elle avait rencontré Emmett au moment le plus sombre de sa vie. Edward en était désolé pour elle. Rosalie était une femme brillante. Très intelligente. Elle avait réussi là où bon nombre de personne pensaient qu'elle échouerait. Elle avait pu se relever après le combat qu'elle avait mené durant des années contre son propre passé. Elle l'avait gagné. Il savait, par Emmett qu'elle faisait face à quelques rechutes mais Jasper lui avait expliqué que c'était normal.

Soudain ses pensées se focalisèrent sur la jeune femme qu'il avait failli renversé il y a maintenant une semaine. Il avait pensé à elle durant la semaine. Il voulait savoir si elle était vraiment bien prise en charge. Elle semblait avoir besoin d'attention... Il poussa un soupir et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

À la fin de la journée, Edward cessa d'écrire et prit une bonne douche. Il enfila un pantalon noir cintré, ainsi qu'une chemise bordeaux. Une fois qu'il eu enfilé ses chaussures, il entendit la porte d'entrée de son appartement s'ouvrir. C'étaient Rosalie et Emmett.

« Bro t'es en haut ? » s'écria Emmett en refermant derrière lui.

« J'arrive ! », ils l'entendirent effectivement de l'étage.

Quelques instant plus tard, Edward était là. Il serra la main de son frère et embrassa sa belle-sœur. Rosalie était une très belle femme. Un corps de mannequin et une chevelure blonde cendrée.

Il savait qu'Emmett était fier de la présenter comme étant sa conjointe.

« On prend une seule voiture ? » demanda son frère.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je prend la mienne. Comme je l'ai dit à Rose, je ne resterai pas longtemps. »

« Eh bien, il y en a une qui va tirer la gueule... », Edward lança un regard amusé à son frère. Tanya n'allait pas apprécier mais tant pis, elle n'était pas sa copine après tout. Il faisait encore ce qu'il voulait.

Ils arrivèrent devant une somptueuse villa sur les hauteurs de Seattle. Une baraque sur deux étages avec une immense terrasse. Il savait que Tanya était aisée, mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir une baraque aussi grande. Il savait par Rosalie, qu'elle était une avocate réputée. Il parut impressionné.

« Alors ? » ricana Emmett en donnant une claque sur l'épaule de son frère. « Impressionné ? »

« Je dois le reconnaître... » sourit Edward en suivant les deux autres. Une fois devant le porche, Rosalie n'eut pas le temps de sonner que Tanya sortit en vitesse et se jeta dans les bras d'Edward. Il put la réceptionner avant qu'il ne tombe.

« Salut ! » s'exclama-t-elle en claquant un bisous sur sa joue. Il lui sourit poliment et l'écarta légèrement de lui. Edward regarda son frère et celui-ci était prêt à exploser de rire. Edward lui jeta un regard froid, lui dissuadant de le faire. Emmett racla sa gorge.

L'intérieur était aussi somptueux que l'extérieur. Ils arrivèrent dans une grand pièce à vivre qui devait à elle seule faire la taille de son appartement. Pourtant son appartement était un duplex de 110m². Du monde était déjà présent. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Amber Marshall, une avocate réputée dans tout l'état de Washington. Cette dernière s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main.

« Vous êtes Edward Cullen l'écrivain, je me trompe ? », elle lui sourit. Edward lui rendit son sourire et accepta sa poignée de main.

« Et vous Amber Marshall, grande avocate. » Elle rit et lui tendit une coupe de champagne. « Merci » dit-il en acceptant le verre. Il trinqua avec elle et but une gorgée. Amber Marshall était une belle femme. Les cheveux châtains et ondulés. Une taille de mannequin, elle portait une robe courte bleu marine qui laissait apparaître de longue jambes. Perchée sur des escarpins, elle ne ressemblait pas tellement à une avocate actuellement.

« Alors, depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Tanya ? », sa voix était douce.

« De puis quelques mois, lors d'une soirée chez ma belle-sœur. »

« Eh bien... elle a mis le grappin sur vous à ce que je vois... », Edward s'étouffa en buvant. Pourquoi diable disait-elle ça. Elle rigola doucement en voyant sa tête étonnée. « Elle arrive vers nous » reprit-elle, n'abandonnant pas son sourire.

Edward jeta un œil derrière lui.

« Edward ! Viens, il faut que je te présente à mes amies ! Elles veulent à tout prix te rencontrer ! », elle saisit son bras avec précipitation. Edward faillit renverser sa coupe de champagne et jeta un regard désolé à Amber. Elle lui dit un signe de la tête signifiant que ce n'était pas sa faute. Edward comprit l'allusion de Rosalie au téléphone. Durant son trajet, Edward jeta un œil à Tanya. Elle était pas mal non plus. Blonde platine, un mètre soixante quinze. Edward constata que toutes les femmes ici avaient des tailles de mannequins. Avec sa robe noire, fendue sur le côté Tanya avait un petit air aguicheur. Edward déglutit difficilement. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à coucher pour un soir, mais voir autant de femmes ici... Il espérait que son calvaire était bientôt fini.

« Les filles ! » s'écria Tanya, se dirigeant vers un groupe de femme installées au bord de la piscine. Edward admira la piscine devant lui. Elle était immense. Il reporta son attention sur le groupes de jeunes femmes et son cœur rata un battement.

« Je vous présente Edward », dit-elle une fois arrivée, « Edward, voici Jessica, Angela, Jane et Victoria ! ». Un ange passa. Edward sentait sa bouche devenir sèche.

Victoria Cope.

Son ex.

Cette dernière parut étonnée de le voir ici aussi.

« Edward Cullen, que fais-tu ici ? » s'enquit-elle en s'approchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Tanya les regarda incrédule.

« Vous vous connaissez ? »

Victoria jeta un regard amusé à Tanya. « Bien sûr, c'est mon ex. ».

« Oooh... », c'était un petit bruit qui s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune blonde. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à connaître l'ex de son nouveau crush.

« Excusez-moi les filles », Edward s'éclipsa en vitesse. Il traversa le jardin et rejoignit le salon. Il aperçut Rosalie et son frère siroter un verre entre eux. Emmett lui fit un signe de la main lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

« Bordel Rose. Tu aurais pu me dire que Tanya connaissait Victoria ! », Edward était légèrement irrité. Il ne voulait pas revoir son ex. Il s'étaient séparés en début d'année après qu'il eut retrouvé dans son lit avec un autre. Il en gardait un goût amer. Le visage de Rosalie afficha un air désolé.

« Excuse moi, je ne le savais pas. »

Edward soupira, après tout Rosalie ne connaissait pas toutes les amies de ses amies. Il s'appuya contre le mur et accepta le verre que lui tendit son frère.

« Comment va cette petite garce ? » demanda-t-il. Mais il reçut un regard froid. Il s'abstint de poser d'autre questions.

Edward avala presque cul sec sa coupe de champagne. En relevant la tête, il aperçut Victoria s'approchait de lui. Putain. Il ne pouvait pas l'éviter.

« Edward. »

« Victoria », il avait prononcé son nom comme une insulte.

« Tu m'en veux encore à ce que je vois... », elle fit une petite moue et s'appuya contre le mur à côté de lui. Elle releva sa jambe, révélant sa peau lisse. Edward n'y prêta même pas attention. « Je tenais à m'excuser encore une fois pour... »

« Économises ta salive. Je n'en ai rien à faire. »

« C'est important pour moi. Je sais que je t'ai fais du mal Edward, mais écoute... Toi et moi, n'étions plus vraiment un couple. Tu ne m'aimais pas. ». Edward lui coula un regard. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ses sentiments ? Bien-sûr qu'il avait aimait ! Enfin... Il ne savait même pas.

« Comment pouvais-tu le savoir ? » cracha-t-il. Elle lui sourit gentiment.

« C'était évident. On s'éclatait au lit, ça c'est sûr. Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour Edward... », il y avait un léger voile de regret dans sa voix. Edward la regarda d'un air un peu moins dur. « Tu es sûrement le meilleur coup que je n'ai eu, malgré le fait que je suis avec James maintenant. Mais lui m'aime... »

Edward resta silencieux. Il ne trouvait rien à lui dire. Peut-être par envie ? Ou peut-être simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. En réfléchissant, elle n'avait peut-être pas tord. Il pensait avoir été capable de l'aimer. Elle était belle, talentueuse et... il fallait bien se l'avouer, elle était un sacré coup au lit. Mais était-ce vraiment de l'amour ? Lorsqu'il écrivait ces histoires de romance. Il ressentait la passion qu'il y avait entre ses personnages. Mais avec Victoria... avait-il ressentit la même chose ? Il n'en était pas sûr.

Le bras de Victoria se posa sur son épaule. Il sortit de ses pensées.

« En tout cas, je te souhaites pleins de bonheur Edward. Vraiment. », elle embrassa à la commissure de ses lèvres avant de s'éclipser.

Edward resta seul un moment. Revoir Victoria n'était pas dans ses plans. L'affront qu'il avait subi en retrouvant sa copine dans son propre lit avec un autre remonta à la surface. Il se rappela le sentiment de dégoût et de honte qu'il avait ressenti après ça. Il avait même fait changer son lit et jeté les draps. Il s'était questionné pour comprendre pour quelle raison elle l'avait trahi. L'avait-il mérité ? Avait-il fait quelque chose qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi ? Il avait eu une réponse ce soir. Mais était-ce suffisant ? Pour quelle raison un être humain pouvait agir dans le but de faire du mal ?

Ses pensées dévièrent vers la petite femme. Elle aussi avait souffert. Plus que lui, c'était certain. Une ride de contrariété était apparue sur son visage au fil de ses songes. Une tape sur l'épaule le sortit de sa torpeur. C'était son frère.

« Hey Bro... alors qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? »

Edward afficha une mine neutre. « Rien d'important. »

Emmett comprit le sens de ces propos et lui tendit son verre.

« Non merci, je dois rentrer en voiture. »

Emmett rigola, « Manquerai plus que tu renverses encore une gonzesse ! »

Edward serra la mâchoire. «À ce propos... as-tu des infos sur elle ? », le visage d'Edward s'assombrit en prononçant cette phrase. Emmett le remarqua mais ne dit rien.

« Non. Les chefs ont attribués l'affaire à un autre lieutenant. »

Edward soupira. Il regarda sa montre. 23H56. Il était temps pour lui de rentrer.

« Je vais rentrer chez moi ...» débuta-t-il, « tu diras au revoir à Tanya pour moi »

Emmett opina et regarda son frère sortir les mains dans les poches. Emmett connaissait son petit frère et lorsqu' Edward marchait les mains des les poches, c'est qu'il était contrarié. Était-ce à cause de Victoria ? Emmett en douta sérieusement...

OOO

Sur le chemin du retour Edward songea encore à la petite femme. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait faillit la renverser alors qu'elle se jetait sur la route. Il avait cette sensation que depuis qu'il avait croisé son chemin, sa vie avait changé. Il pensait souvent à elle. Il se demandait l'espace d'un instant ce que serait devenu sa vie s'il ne l'avait jamais trouvé. Peut-être qu'elle serait tout à faire identique à celle-ci ? Ou peut-être pas.

Arrêté à un feu rouge, ses yeux se posèrent sur le Harboview Medical Center*. Ce centre médical était immense. Le feu devenant vert. Edward accéléra d'un coup sec. Il était fatigué, il voulait rentré chez lui rapidement. La route était déserte pour un samedi soir. Les flics ne devaient pas traînés par ici, il se permit un écart de vitesse. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à trouver quelqu'un au milieu de la route... Remarquant une silhouette au milieu de la voie. Il freina brusquement, son ABS** se déclencha. _Putain !_

Cette fois la silhouette se jeta sur le trottoir en remarquant la voiture foncé droit sur elle. Edward s'arrêta sur le côté, activant les warning. La silhouette était assise par terre. Il sortit en vitesse de la voiture.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ?! », en arrivant devant elle, la respiration d'Edward s'arrêta. La silhouette leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent .

Il s'agissait de la petite femme. Elle était habillée d'une blouse d'hôpital, les pieds nus. Edward s'accroupit à son niveau pour voir si elle était blessée ou autre. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien – enfin physiquement – . Il parut soulagé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi...? », il savait que sa réponse resterait sans réponse et vit un badge accroché à sa blouse. Il reconnut le symbole du Harboview Medical Center. Elle s'était enfuie. Edward jura. La protection judiciaire était censée prendre soin d'elle ! Pas l'enfermer dans un hôpital psychiatrique !

Le corps de la jeune femme tremblait violemment. Edward ne put savoir si c'était de peur ou de froid. Il saisit le corps de la jeune femme par les bras et celle-ci ne protesta pas, entourant ses jambes autour de lui pour qu'il la tienne un peu mieux. Il l'installa dans la voiture. Que devait-il faire ? La ramener au centre ? Chez lui ?

Les tremblements de la jeune femme le dissuada de la ramener là bas. Il décida d'improviser. Il attacha la ceinture de la jeune femme et la ramena chez lui.

Une fois chez lui, il déposa la jeune femme sur le canapé. Elle n'essaya pas de bouger vers le meuble de la télévision. Elle tremblait toujours un peu, Edward installa le plaid sur ses petites épaules. Il lui apporta un verre d'eau qu'elle but d'une traite.

« Est-ce que tu as faim, petite femme ? », son regard doux rencontra ses yeux sombres. Ils étaient ternes et cernés. Elle n'avait pas du passer des moments agréables là bas.

Edward revint avec quelques gâteaux. « Je suis désolé, je n'ai que ça pour le moment... ». Elle saisit le petit paquet de biscuit. Elle croqua un bout de biscuit et un soupir de bien-être s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Edward lui sourit gentiment. Elle voulut prendre un second biscuit mais se ravisa en jetant un regard implorant à Edward.

« Bien sûr que tu peux le manger ! Finis le paquet si cela te fait plaisir ! » s'enquit-il. Il déglutit difficilement pendant qu'elle en mangeait un second. Si elle lui demandait l'autorisation pour manger, il avait une vague idée de ce qu'elle avait pu vivre. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

Regardant à nouveau ça montre il vit qu'il était pratiquement une heure du matin. Il envoya un texto à son frère pour lui dire qu'il était bien arrivé. Il omit volontairement de lui dire qu'il avait retrouvé la petite femme au bord de la route après s'être enfuie de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Il ne voulait pas que son frère et sa famille débarquent maintenant. Il voulait juste aller dormir. Ils les préviendrait plus tard. Il posa à nouveau ses yeux sur la jeune femme. Elle semblait tellement fatiguée elle aussi. Il se leva doucement pour ne pas l'effrayé et s'étira, faisant craqué son dos. Il reçu un message. Il regarda pensant qu'il s'agissait de son frère mais c'était un message de Tanya.

_'' Rosalie m'a dit que tu étais rentré. J'espère que l'on pourra se revoir. Promis cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas de Victoria.'' _

Edward sourit. Tanya était gentille. Elle devait sûrement s'en vouloir d'avoir ramené son ex à sa soirée mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Il reposa son téléphone sur la table basse. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle s'était endormie en tenant le paquet de biscuit contre elle. Doucement, il l'allongea sur le côté. Elle gémit mais ne fit rien. Il la couvrit en ouvrant le plaid et retira les gâteaux et les déposa sur la table basse. Si demain matin elle les voyait, peut-être en mangerait-elle encore ? Il espérait que oui.

Les muscles tendu et fatigués Edward monta les marches jusqu'à sa chambre. Il enleva ses chaussures, son pantalon ainsi que sa chemise. Il fit un petit tour par la salle de bain et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit instantanément.

A suivre...

Alors que va-t-il se passer à votre avis ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire ! Je vous fais des bisous !

* Harboview Medical Center : hôpital psychiatre à Seattle.

** ABS : Anti-blocking système. Il s'agit d'une aide à la conduite qui évite de bloquer les roues en freinant.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Pims10** : Contente de te voir à nouveau ! Haha tu le découvriras bien plus tard ! ) J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! À bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je tenais à m'excuser pour les réponses tardives aux reviews, mais ma boîte mail et le site ne fonctionnaient pas très bien. Je n'avais aucune notification ni rien lorsque vous laissiez des reviews ! J'ai tout reçu aujourd'hui haha...

Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère, vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Je vous fais des bisous et vous remercie énormément pour vos encouragements !

Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 5_

Le téléphone d'Edward sonna pour la cinquième fois. Il tenta de l'attraper en tâtonnant sur son chevet. Une fois en main, il l'activa. C'était Emmett. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le rappeler, la sonnerie résonna à nouveau.

« Ouais... », il avait encore la bouche pâteuse.

« Bordel Edward ! Cela fait la sixième fois que j'essaie de te joindre ! », Edward cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et regarda l'heure. 8H34.

« Il est huit heures et demi... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » grommela-t-il, la voix encore endormie.

« Je viens de recevoir un appel du poste de police ! J'ai du nouveau concernant la gamine... » Edward se réveilla subitement. Il avait presque oublié sa présence ! « Mais ça ne va pas te plaire. Elle a disparue du centre où elle était pensionnaire... »

« Te fatigue pas. Elle est avec moi. », dit-il sa voix encore endormie. Il frotta ses yeux avec sa main libre et entreprit de sortir du lit. Son frère n'avait toujours pas réagit. « Emmett ? »

« Bordel de merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle chez TOI ?! », Edward dû éloigner le téléphone de son oreille. Son frère était quelqu'un de très expressif – excepté pour sa femme – .

Edward soupira en descendant les escaliers.

« Elle s'est enfuie de cet _asile_ et je l'ai retrouvé au bord de la route en rentrant hier soir», il avait prononcé le mot ''asile'' avec amertume. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête et inspecta la pièce. Elle était là, assise sur le canapé, les genoux recroquevillés. Elle se retourna subitement en entendant sa voix.

«Putain Ed tu l'as encore... »

« Non, pas cette fois. Mais ce n'est pas passé loin. »

« Ok... écoute, je ne vais rien dire à mes chefs pour le moment. T'as intérêt à t'expliquer pourquoi elle est chez toi et pas là bas ! J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Il raccrocha. Inutile de contredire son frère, autant parler à un mur, c'était plus sûr.

Il posa son téléphone sur la table de la cuisine.

« Salut toi », elle le regardait avec crainte. Le paquet de gâteau n'avait pas bougé. Elle ne s'était pas servie. Edward s'assit à l'opposé sur le canapé. « Est-ce que tu as faim ? »

Elle continuait de le regarder avec ses yeux de chien battu. Il attrapa le paquet et lui tendit un gâteau. Elle le saisit et l'avala en une bouchée. Cette jeune femme était affamée. Le cœur d'Edward se serra. Elle devait manger pour deux.

« Tu dois te nourrir petite femme, tu n'es plus toute seule maintenant... », il se leva allant dans la cuisine et attrapa une tasse de café et un verre. Il alluma sa machine et attrapa une bouteille de jus d'orange dans le frigo. Il remplit le verre et l'apporta à la petite boule recroquevillée sur le canapé. « Tiens bois... ça te fera du bien ».

Elle saisit le verre avec des mains tremblantes et le porta tout doucement à ses lèvres. Une fois qu'elle eut goûté, elle but rapidement le reste du verre, les yeux s'agrandissant à chaque fois qu'elle avalait une gorgée. Elle le regarda à nouveau avec des yeux suppliants. Elle en voulait encore. Edward lui sourit tendrement. Il attrapa le verre entre ses petites mains et le remplit à nouveau.

« Tu peux en avoir autant que tu veux petite femme », elle but d'une traite le second verre. Edward s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle le regardait mais ne dit rien. Sans contrôler son geste, il porta sa propre main vers la joue de la jeune femme. Effrayée, elle se recula légèrement et mit les mains au niveau de son visage en guise de protection. Croyait-elle vraiment qu'il allait la frapper ?

« Non... » murmura-t-il, « n'aie pas peur... je ne te ferai aucun mal... », elle baissa la garde et le regarda d'un air méfiant. Il retenta son geste. « Regarde... »

Il réussit cette fois-ci à caresser sa joue pâle. Elle était extrêmement douce. Son regard ancré dans le sien, Edward pu lire toute l'anxiété qui résidait dans ses yeux sombres. Mais au fil de secondes, elle sembla apprécier son geste et se détendit.

« M-Mer... Merci... », sa voix était toute douce, fragile. Edward continua de lui sourire tendrement. Cette femme était absolument adorable. Il ressentait une envie forte de la protéger, tout au fond de lui.

« Je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre tout ce que je te dis... mais... », il poursuivit sa caresse et avec son pouce caressa le bas de sa mâchoire. «Tu ne dois pas manquer de quelque chose... Quoi que tu veuilles, tu peux me le dire. Je ferai tout ce qui m'est possible pour te le donner. ». Elle semblait comprendre ces paroles. Pour la première fois, elle lui sourit. Il s'agissait d'un petit sourire timide, mais c'était sûrement la chose la plus mignonne qu'Edward ait pu voir jusqu'alors. Son sourire était magnifique, « Tu as un très beau sourire ». Il le pensait sincèrement.

OOO

Quelques instants plus tard, Emmett et la clique débarquèrent chez Edward. Il y avait Rosalie, Esmée, Carlisle ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper. Emmett n'avait sûrement pas pu s'empêcher d'appeler tout le monde. Edward afficha un air exaspéré. Son frère ne changerait jamais.

« Tout le monde est là à ce que je vois... »

« N'en veux pas à ton frère chéri, il s'est dit que nous pourrions trouver une solution tous ensemble » déclara Esmée d'une voix maternelle. Edward lui sourit. Il ne lui en voulait pas du tout, Emmett restait Emmett.

Tout le monde connaissait déjà la jeune femme – excepté Rosalie –, cette dernière regardait la petite boule sur le canapé avec intensité. La venue de tout ce monde l'a rendait encore plus anxieuse. Emmett jeta un regard protecteur vers sa femme. Il comprenait ce qu'elle devait ressentir en découvrant cette jeune femme. Elles avaient de légers points en commun... Malheureusement ce n'était pas très beau.

Rosalie avança pas à pas vers elle. Les bras et les jambes remplis d'ecchymoses, la tête enfouie dans ses jambes et le corps qui tremblait, donnaient des hauts le cœur à la belle blonde. Cela lui rappelait tellement de mauvais souvenirs... Continuant à avancer tout doucement, la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête. Peut-être ne l'avait-elle entendu approcher ? Edward s'inquiéta de sa réaction. Si elle apercevait Rosalie si près d'elle, peut-être qu'elle réagirait très mal... Alors qu'il voulait anticiper, sa petite tête brune se leva. Très vite, elle rencontra le regard de Rosalie et... resta tranquille. Elle fixait son visage avec une intensité qu'Edward n'avait encore jamais vu. On pouvait d'ailleurs apercevoir les lèvres de Rosalie s'ouvrirent légèrement alors qu'elle fixait – elle aussi – la jeune femme. Il y avait certainement quelque chose entre elles. Quelque chose que personne ne pouvait comprendre. Non... personne... sauf elles-mêmes. Rosalie s'assit sur le canapé à ses côtés. Elle posa la main sur son épaule. La jeune femme n'avait toujours pas bougé. Instantanément les yeux de Rosalie s'emplirent de larmes. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard qu'elle lui lançait... C'était le regard d'une femme brisée.

« Rosalie... ça suffit », Emmett s'approcha et posa sa mains sur son épaule. Il ne supportait pas la voir pleurer. La petite femme quitta le regard de la belle blonde pour le fixait lui. Elle s'écarta alors de Rosalie et remit sa tête dans ses genoux. Rosalie attrapa la main d'Emmett et se releva. Elle renifla disgracieusement. Edward, qui avait cesser de respirer durant cet échange, reprit sa respiration.

« C'était... whoa... » murmura Alice, les yeux humides elle aussi, « je n'ai pas les mots... »

« Rosalie que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Edward, il était secoué lui aussi.

La belle blonde les regarda tour à tour « Je ne saurai même pas vous l'expliquer... c'était... intense. »

Ça, tout le monde pouvait le confirmer.

Edward pouvait apercevoir les épaules de la petite femme se soulevaient. Elle pleurait très certainement. Son cœur se serra.

Carlisle se racla la gorge, comme pour ramener tout le monde à la réalité. À l'unisson, ils se tournèrent vers lui.

« Nous devons parler de choses sérieuses », il utilisait sa voix de médecin pour faire comprendre la gravité de la situation. « Edward comment l'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Elle était au milieu de la route, après le Harboview Medical Center. J'ai failli la renverser... »

« Bah dis donc mon vieux ! Tu devrais arrêter la voiture si c'est pour renverser une femme à chaque fois ! » s'esclaffa Emmett. Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

« Elle s'est jetée sur le trottoir et je suis allé à son secours. »

« Pourquoi l'avoir ramené chez toi ? Tu aurais pu la retourner au centre », Carlilse n'était pas en colère, il essayait seulement de comprendre la situation pour pouvoir prendre la décision la plus idéale.

Edward se gratta la nuque. Il n'avait pas vraiment de réponse. Il avait ramené cette jeune femme avec lui car elle semblait ne pas vouloir y retourner. Comment le savait-il ? Eh bien, premièrement car il avait retrouvé cent mètres plus loin tentant de fuir par la route. Puis deuxièmement, lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé elle tremblait comme une feuille. Peut-être que cela était d$u au froid ou peut-être qu'elle avait eu peur de se faire renverser une fois encore ? Mais au fond de lui, sans pouvoir l'expliquer il savait que ce n'était pas pour ces deux raisons. Pouvait-il dire à Carlisle que sa folie avait prit le dessus sur la raison en la ramenant chez lui ? Probablement pas...

« J'aurai pu la ramener au centre en effet... » il fit une pause pour chercher les mots adéquats, « mais elle ne voulait pas y retourner... »

« Comment le savais-tu ? T'a-t-elle dit quoi que se soit ? » l'interrompit Carlisle.

« Non... non elle n'a rien dit. Cependant, lorsqu'on a voulu l'emmener à l'hôpital la première fois, elle a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller. Je me suis dit que la retrouver cent mètres plus loin du centre psychiatrique était le signe qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas y aller. »

Carlisle se gratta la tête. Edward pouvait percevoir que sa réponse ne lui convenait pas. Tant pis. Il avait été honnête, il n'allait pas se le reprocher.

« Le soucis Edward... c'est que tu ne peux pas garder une femme qui est normalement internée dans un centre médical et qui plus est, enceinte » souligna Alice.

« Je le sais bien. Je n'avais pas d'autres solutions sur le moment. », Alice le comprit, mais les faits étaient là. Cette jeune femme ne pouvait pas rester là.

« Elle a besoin de soins et de vigilance » poursuivit Jasper. Edward souffla. Oui. Il le savait. Mais il n'avait pas pu se résigner à la laisser là bas. Fallait qu'ils se le mettent dans la tête.

Edward s'assit sur une chaise dans la cuisine et fit basculer sa tête en arrière. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire maintenant... C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de l'avoir ramené chez lui...

« Que voulez-vous faire ? », il était déjà fatigué et ce n'était que le début de la journée. Ça promettait...

« Nous n'avons pas trente milles solutions. Nous devons appeler la protection judiciaire et leur dire que nous l'avons retrouvé... » expliqua Carlisle.

« Si nous faisons ça, cela ne résoudra pas le problème. On la retrouvera quelques jours plus tard sur le bord de la route et peut-être que la prochaine fois, elle n'aura pas la même chance que les précédentes... elle se fera réellement renverser... », un frisson parcourut son corps à la simple idée qu'une voiture la percute.

« Ils feront le nécessaire... »

« Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne veut pas y aller... »

« Cette histoire n'est pas de notre ressort Edward ! », Carlisle avait beau comprendre son fils, mais la raison le frappait et cela avait le don d'irrité son fils. Il voulait aider la gamine, bien sûr. Mais malheureusement les lois ne leur autorisaient pas grand chose.

« Bien sûr que si ! Cela fait deux fois que je la retrouve sur le bord de la route !Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. Que tu le veuilles ou non je suis persuadé que cette femme à besoin de nous ! », Edward était en colère. En colère contre son père qui ne voulait pas comprendre et en colère contre la protection judiciaire qui ne faisait pas son boulot ! À l'heure actuelle la jeune femme était tout, sauf protégée. Et ça le rendait fou d'une certaine manière. Carlisle se pinça l'arrête du nez. S'énerver ne résoudrait pas la situation.

« Si quelqu'un possède une meilleure solution qu'il la propose », Carlisle n'était pas décidé à entrer en guerre avec son fils.

« Eh bien... il y en a peut être une... », Rosalie avait attiré à l'unanimité, l'attention sur elle. Plus particulièrement celle d'Edward, mais c'était un détail. « Emmett te souviens-tu de notre première rencontre ? », elle se tourna vers lui et Emmett caressa tendrement sa joue encore humide. Comment pouvait-il l'oublier ? C'était probablement le jour le plus marquant de sa vie...

« Comment le pourrai-je ? » Rosalie lui sourit. Emmett était peut-être grossier à certain moment, il n'en restait pas moins un homme tendre et très protecteur envers les personnes qu'il chérissait. C'était pour _ça_ que Rosalie l'avait choisi, lui. Jasper sembla faire le rapprochement, mais ne dit rien.

« Lorsque j'ai rencontré Emmett, je n'étais pas vraiment au top de ma forme », elle fit une pause. Esmée avait sa main sur le cœur. Elle savait que Rosalie avait beaucoup de difficulté à parler de son passé. « J'étais au plus bas, Jasper pourrait le confirmer mais à ce moment là, je ne voulais plus vivre. J'étais comme elle », elle tourna sa tête et pointa du doigt la petite boule toujours recroquevillée sur le canapé. « Je ne parlais plus, je n'avais plus confiance en qui que ce soit. À écouter les autorités, je devais être internée. Mais ils avaient tord. Complètement tord. Je devais simplement retrouver le goût à la vie, avoir un objectif. Pour ça, j'avais Jasper. » , elle le regarda avec un remerciement visible. Elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir été un bon psychologue. Elle omit volontairement le fait qu'Emmett était devenu assez rapidement un objectif à atteindre.

« Tu veux dire, que si la gamine se fait suivre pas un psychologue, elle pourrait rester ici ? », clarifia Alice. Rosalie opina.

« Cela ne sera pas suffisant, il faut aussi que la protection judiciaire valide le fait qu'elle n'est pas une menace pour autrui ou pour elle-même. Dans le cas contraire ils seraient contrains de la faire interner. Il faut également qu'ils valident le fait que nous pouvons l'aider. ». Edward eut un rire dépourvu d'humour. Il n'imaginait pas une seconde que cette petite femme était une menace pour qui que ce soit. Selon lui, la menace rodait toujours dehors.

« Penses-tu qu'ils pourraient nous autoriser la garde ? », Edward avait espoir. Rosalie haussa les épaules.

« Pour le moment, elle ne montre aucun signe de confiance... C'est mal parti... » avoua-t-elle, la mine navrée.

Edward réfléchit un bref instant. Pour lui rien n'était perdu.

« Non. Rien n'est perdu. Elle nous a tous les deux permis de l'approcher. C'est un signe de confiance selon moi. » et Rosalie était d'accord avec lui d'une certaine manière. Mais cela était malheureusement insuffisant. Les autorités exigeaient beaucoup plus qu'une simple approche sur un canapé. Elle ne parlait toujours pas et ils ne connaissaient toujours pas son nom...

« Écoutez... je pense qu'avec un médecin, un psychologue, une infirmière et deux agents de police, les choses peuvent facilement tourner à notre avantage. Mais il faut qu'elle s'ouvre à nous... »

Carlisle inspira puis expira bruyamment. Il avait écouté avec attention les arguments de Rosalie.

« Très bien. Voilà ce que nous allons faire. Emmett, tu vas appeler ton chef et lui dire que la gamine est avec nous et que tu souhaites obtenir un rendez-vous avec eux pour discuter d'une possible garde. » Emmett hocha la tête, « Edward et Rosalie, vous aurez le temps du rendez-vous pour établir un lien de confiance avec elle », Edward écarquilla les yeux. C'était quasi impossible ! Au mieux, Emmett pourrait obtenir deux jours de délais mais pas plus. Il déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête. Il voulait au moins essayer pour elle. Elle en avait besoin. « Mais Edward... si cela échoue, il faudra te dire que nous aurons tout essayé et nous ne pourrons plus rien faire si les autorités décident de la garder. »

Edward fronça les sourcils et acquiesça silencieusement.

OOO

À la suite de cette réunion improvisée, tous étaient rentrés chez eux. Il ne restait plus qu'Edward et la petite boule recroquevillée toujours sur le canapé. Elle était restée beaucoup trop longtemps dans la même position. Elle devait avoir la nuque raide.

« Petite femme, relève la tête, tu vas avoir mal à la nuque. »

Reconnaissant le son de sa voix, elle leva la tête et grimaça. Il plissa les lèvres. Il avait eu raison.

Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le canapé assez loin d'elle. Il ne voulait pas la forcer à avoir sa proximité. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en les tirants en arrière puis posa ses coudes sur ses jambes.

« Écoute... je sais que c'est sûrement difficile pour toi de me comprendre », il fit une pause. Il avait toute son attention « mais il faudrait vraiment que tu me dise ton nom... C'est très important. Nous avons peut-être trouver la solution pour t'aider sans devoir aller à l'hôpital... Alors s'il-te-plaît... dis moi ton nom... »

Elle ancra ses yeux dans les siens. Elle semblait détendue, pas de tension visible dans ses bras ou ses jambes. C'était une bonne chose. Edward put lire une myriade d'émotions à travers son regard : de la peur, de l'anxiété , de l'incertitude mais aussi de la colère. Il était tout à fait captivant. Elle fixait toujours son regard...

« Bella... Je m'appelle Bella Swan. »

À suivre...

Réponses aux reviews :

Kccb : Merci beaucoup pour tout tes commentaires ! C'est motivant ! En espérant que ce chapitre était à ton goût !

Hm : Merci ! Vraiment ! J'espère que ce chapitre était aussi plaisant que les autres ?!

Ashleigh : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !

Phanie : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Effectivement mon histoire à quelques similitudes avec cette histoire mais la trame principale est très différente ! Puis il y a pas mal de différences ! Notamment le fait que ma Bella parle – bon peut-être pas très bien – , alors que Brindille ne dit pas un mot avant pas mal de chapitre ! Puis bon... je ne vais pas te spoiler, mais son histoire est différente de la sienne ! ;)

Celine17 : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Il m'a portait chance je crois ! Ce sont des commentaires comme les tiens qui me redonnent le sourire et me motivent à écrire et à publier plus vite ! Pour tes impressions sur Aro, je ne dirai pas un mot haha ! J'espère te revoir vite !

Guest-c : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je suis ravie de savoir que l'intrigue te plaise ! C'est assez dur à mettre en place, mais j'y arrive petit à petit ! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai laissé une note importante en fin de chapitre, lisez là ! :P

En tout cas, je voulais vous remercier pour vos retours qui me font plaisir ! Je suis ravie de voir que mon histoire vous plaise ! Je vous fais de gros bisous !

Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 6 _

Rosalie et Emmett habitaient à dix minutes de chez Edward et à quelques mètres de leur boulot*. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux, Emmett avait téléphoné à son chef. Il avait essayé de repousser le rendez-vous autant de temps qu'il le pouvait. Mais si la demande de garde était déjà complexe, la demande de délai l'était encore plus.

« Je vous demande une semaine », son ton était très sérieux. Dès qu'il s'agissait du boulot, Emmett était un autre homme. Rien à voir avec le mec bourru et grossier qu'il était à ses heures perdues. Non là, il était très professionnel et très convaincant. « Je peux vous assurer que cette jeune femme n'est pas une menace pour la ville »

Il faisait les cents pas dans l'appartement. Rosalie s'était installée sur le grand canapé d'angle en cuire blanc qui séparait le salon de la salle à manger. Elle attendait patiemment qu'Emmett termine sa conversation.

« Très bien, merci beaucoup chef ! À vendredi » et il raccrocha. Il poussa un long soupir et vint rejoindre sa femme sur le canapé. « Eh bien... pas facile à convaincre le Billy Black ! »

Rosalie lui sourit. Leur chef était un homme très caractériel mais avec un bon fond.

« Alors ? Tu as obtenu un délai jusqu'à vendredi prochain ? »

« Yep... j'espère que cela sera suffisant... », il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Rosalie fronça les sourcils avant de le reprendre.

« Sinon... ? »

« Eh bien mon frère va être d'humeur massacrante et Dieu sait à quel point il est chiant quand il est de mauvais poil ! »

Rosalie soupira avant de sourire « Tu as raison... »

OOO

Il était presque dix neuf heures lorsqu' Edward reçut un message de son frère. ''_Vendredi. 14H30''. _C'était clair, concis et précis. Il avait réussi à obtenir un délai qui dépassait largement ses espoirs. Il le remercia en retour et posa son téléphone sur le bar. Cinq jours. Il avait cinq jours pour établir un véritable lien de confiance avec... Bella.

_Bella..._

C'était étrangement joli. Elle le portait à merveille. Au moins maintenant, il connaissait son prénom. Il n'était plus obligé de l'appeler avec des surnoms sortis de son esprit. Quoi que... petite femme lui collait parfaitement à la peau. Elle n'était pas très grande et lorsqu'elle se recroquevillait – comme elle le faisait souvent – elle paraissait encore plus petite. C'était à se demander quel âge elle avait... ?

Edward fronça soudainement les sourcils. Il ne connaissait pas son âge, il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle était au moins majeur... Il jeta un regard – de la cuisine – sur la femme assise sur le sofa, sirotant un verre de jus d'orange. Elle semblait être tranquille en sa présence. Il reporta son attention sur son ordinateur. Il n'avait pas avancé son roman d'un pouce. Résigné, il l'éteignit. Il s'étira de tout son soul, pour réveiller son corps endormi. Son ventre commençait à crier famine.

« Veux-tu manger quelque chose en particulier ? », la jeune femme sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Elle restait silencieuse mais ses yeux exprimaient combien elle avait faim. Comme pour l'appuyer davantage son ventre émis un petit gargouillis et elle posa directement sa main dessus. Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant autant de mignonnerie.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal d'avoir faim... », il songea au fait qu'elle devait avoir faim depuis très longtemps si elle n'était pas nourrit correctement avec ses agresseurs. Et à en voir sa frêle silhouette, il n'avait aucun mal à confirmer qu'elle ne devait pas manger à sa faim. Pourtant elle était enceinte... ils ne l'auraient pas laissée crever de faim... non ?

Edward poussa un peu plus loin sa réflexion. De combien de mois était-elle enceinte ? Il savait par Aro, le collègue de son père, que le fœtus se portait bien. Mais quand était-il d'elle ? Était-elle consciente d'avoir un petit pois dans le ventre ? Si ça se trouve... ces agresseurs n'étaient peut-être pas au courant ?

Edward attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de son père. Au bout de quelques sonneries, son père décrocha.

« Salut mon fils. Y-a-t-il un problème avec la petite femme ? »

« Salut, non pas vraiment... Enfin... », il se gratta la nuque. C'était un geste qu'il faisait par réflexe lorsqu'il était contrarié ou anxieux. « Je me demandais de combien de... »

« Elle est enceinte de deux mois », répondit Carlisle. Heureusement qu'il connaissait son fils. Edward resta silencieux un moment. Deux mois... cela voulait dire qu'elle devait faire attention car elle pouvait encore faire une fausse couche. Normalement, le délais pour annoncer ce genre d'événement était de trois mois. Le temps du premier trimestre. C'était une période délicate où les femmes pouvaient perdre leur bébé. Il jeta un regard vers elle. Elle maintenait toujours son ventre entre ses doigts. « Edward ? »

Edward secoua la tête. « Excuse-moi je réfléchissais... Que puis-je lui donner à manger ? Elle semble être très affamée. »

« Elle doit forcément l'être au vue de sa corpulence. Mais fais attention, ne lui donne pas trop d'un coup, elle pourrait le renvoyer et cela ne serait pas bénéfique ni pour elle et encore moins pour son bébé. », Edward écouta avec attention, il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal involontairement. « Tu peux lui faire des pâtes avec un peu de poulet mais vérifie qu'elle ne vomisse pas. »

« Ok... ok. Merci », quelques minutes plus tard, Edward raccrocha avec son père.

Ses parents habitaient dans la petite ville de Forks, à une heure de Seattle. Malgré la distance, Esmée et Carlisle venaient souvent rendre visite à leurs enfants. Edward réfléchit à quand remontait sa dernière visite chez eux. Apparemment... trop longtemps pour que sa mémoire s'en souvienne.

Il mit de l'eau à bouillir dans une casserole et sortit les tranches de poulet de son frigo. Il entreprit de les couper en morceaux et de les faire revenir dans une poêle avec un peu d'huile d'olive. Bien vite, l'odeur de poulet cuit embauma le salon et Bella jeta un regard vers la cuisine. Elle lécha de manière inconsciente ses lèvres. Elle se leva doucement. Ses pas étaient incertains et ses jambes vacillaient légèrement. Elle s'approcha d'Edward – qui était dos à elle – , mais il était perdu dans ses pensées et lorsqu'il se retourna pour récupérer un ustensile, il donna un malheureux coup de coude dans les côtes de la jeune femme avant de sursauter. Elle poussa un cri et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids. Elle tomba lamentablement sur le sol, les mains cachant son visage d'une possible gifle.

« Merde ! Bella ! », Edward s'accroupit rapidement auprès d'elle, « Est-ce que ça va ? », sa voix trahissait son inquiétude. Il espérait ne pas lui avoir fait mal. Il l'aida à s'asseoir pendant qu'elle maintenait toujours ses mains au niveau de son visage. Il n'eut aucun mal à voir apparaître un sillon de larmes de chaque côté de ses joues. « Bella... excuse-moi... je ne t'avais pas vu. Est-ce que tout va bien? »

Il posa sa main sur l'une des siennes et tenta de baisser sa garde. Ses yeux étaient fermées avec force. Il inspecta rapidement. Elle semblait aller bien, physiquement parlant.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il l'attrapa dans ses bras et la déposa sur le canapé. Il lui couvrit les épaules avec le plaid avant de caresser ses cheveux. Il n'avait vraiment pas voulu lui faire peur. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir apparaître derrière lui alors qu'il cuisinait. C'était juste un malheureux accident.

« Je suis désolé... je ne voulais pas te faire peur... et te faire mal », il retourna à la cuisine et lui prépara une assiette avec quelques pâtes et deux-trois morceaux de poulet. Il devait faire attention à son estomac. « Tiens, c'est pour toi ma belle... », il déposa l'assiette devant elle. Elle cessa graduellement de pleurer. Elle ouvrit les yeux et son petit nez se mouva. Ça sentait divinement bon. Son estomac approuva en émettant un gargouillement. « Tu as besoin de prendre des forces, mange... »

Elle attrapa maladroitement la fourchette posée sur la table basse et saisit une pâte. Elle la porta à sa bouche mais ses mains tremblaient tellement que la pâte dégringola du couvert pour retomber dans son assiette. Elle réitéra son geste mais encore une fois, la pâte retomba.

Edward afficha un air désolé. Il se sentait responsable de ses tremblements. Bella posa alors la fourchette sur sa cuisse et attrapa les pâtes avec sa main. C'était une autre façon de manger, songea Edward.

Une fois son assiette terminée, Bella semblait fatiguée. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé, les jambes rabattues vers elle. Edward recouvrit son corps d'une couverture. Elle dormait à point fermé.

Edward monta à l'étage quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait emporté son ordinateur pour écrire dans sa chambre. Il fila à la douche et une fois propre, s'installa dans son lit. Il songea à faire dormir la jeune femme dans la chambre d'ami. Elle serait probablement plus à l'aise dans un lit que sur le canapé. Mais il verrait ça le lendemain. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de la réveiller pour la faire monter à l'étage. Elle n'avait pas encore confiance en lui et l'événement de ce soir avait dû lui faire très peur.

Edward soupira en y repensant et alluma l'ordinateur portable pour continuer à écrire.

OOO

Edward se réveilla le lendemain vers 9h. Il n'avait même pas souvenir d'avoir éteint son ordinateur... Il fit un petit tour à sa salle de bain pour se rafraîchir. En regardant son téléphone, il vit un message de son père. _''Pour le petit déjeuner, un pancake nature fera l'affaire.''_

Il retrouva Bella assise sur le canapé comme le matin précédent. Dormait-elle beaucoup ? Il eut un léger doute...

« Bonjour », comme la dernière fois, elle sursauta au son de sa voix et se retourna. Elle avait de vilaines cernes sous les yeux et une mine affreuse. Le fait qu'elle ne dormait pas beaucoup se confirma dans son esprit.

Il entreprit alors de faire des pancakes. L'odeur sucré attira l'attention de Bella. Edward le remarqua et sourit en la voyant se lécher les lèvres avec douceur. Mais cette fois-ci, elle resta à sa place. La soirée d'hier devait encore la hanter.

Edward lui apporta quelques instants plus tard une assiette. Il n'eut même pas le temps de la poser sur la table basse, que la jeune femme se jeta sur la galette moelleuse. Une fois terminée, elle le regarda avec des yeux suppliants. Elle en voulait encore. Edward sentit son propre cœur s'emballer. Elle allait le tuer avec ce petit regard. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en donner plus. Il devait faire attention à son alimentation et à son estomac.

« Je suis désolée petite femme... Tu en auras d'autre demain matin... », elle baissa la tête en guise de résignation. Le cœur d'Edward se serra davantage. « Je suis sincèrement désolé... » . Il caressa affectueusement sa chevelure brune. Elle avait des cheveux très doux.

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Bella posa sa tête sur l'un de ses genoux. Surpris, il n'osait plus bouger, ni même respirer. Au bout d'un certain temps il sentit son propre corps se détendre, il continua de caresser ses cheveux. C'était un énorme pas pour elle. Edward lui en était reconnaissant. Il sentait que les barrières de la jeune femme étaient doucement entrain de tomber. Il restait encore un très long – le plus dur – chemin à faire mais c'était déjà ça. Il avait jusqu'à vendredi pour établir un lien de confiance et pouvoir obtenir sa garde. Son corps détendu, il sentait la fatigue revenir à lui. Il n'avait pas assez dormi. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte une heure et demi plus tard. Edward se réveilla brusquement. _Merde !_ Il s'était rendormie comme un idiot ! Il se tourna pour regarder Bella mais elle n'était plus à côté de lui. Inquiet, il fouilla la pièce du regard et la trouva, assise par terre, derrière le meuble de la télévision. Il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. C'était Alice.

« Alice... ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », il s'écarta pour la laisser rentrer. Elle tenait plusieurs sacs dans ses mains. Elle lui lança un grand sourire et Edward craignit d'avoir comprit. « Tu n'as pas... »

« Et si ! J'ai été faire quelques emplettes pour ta petite protégée ! Elle est où ? », elle tourna la tête dans tout les sens pour la trouver au même endroit que lors de sa première rencontre. Au vue de la situation, Alice n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que la confiance n'était toujours pas de mise.

« Ah ce que je vois... tu n'as toujours pas établi de contact avec elle... »

« Eh bien à vrai dire... si. » Edward s'assit sur le canapé, sa main massant sa nuque endoloris. Alice le scruta.

« Explique toi ! »

Edward soupira. Alice était une vraie boule d'énergie. « Elle s'appelle Bella Swan. »

« Oooooh... ! », Alice regarda la fameuse Bella. Elle lançait un regard craintif. « Bella... c'est magnifique comme prénom ça ! », comprenant son inquiétude, Alice n'avança pas plus près et tandis les sacs à Edward « Tiens, c'est pour elle. », Edward saisit les affaires et elle regarda sa montre « Je dois y aller Jasper m'attend pour déjeuner. Au revoir jolie Bella ! ». _Aussitôt arrivée, aussitôt repartie..._

Une fois Alice partit. Edward s'étira et déposa les affaires sur la table de la cuisine. Alice avait du faire des folies...

Il reporta son attention sur Bella. Elle s'était relevée et titubait fragilement vers le canapé.

« Reste tranquille. Je vais préparer le déjeuner pour midi. »

Comme la veille, Bella mangea avec les mains. Elle n'avait pas encore réussit à manger avec la fourchette.

Une fois terminée, elle s'installa confortablement sur le canapé. Edward la couvrit à nouveau avec le plaid. «Que dirais-tu de regarder la télé ? Le temps que je fasse du rangement et la vaisselle... », il alluma son grand écran accroché au mur. Les images des pubs défilèrent sous ses yeux et elle regardait l'écran avec curiosité. Edward sourit et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Lorsqu' Edward revint dans le salon, Bella était obnubilée par l'écran. Souriant tendrement, il s'assit à côté d'elle. Il avait besoin de se détendre lui aussi. Comme ce matin, elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et Edward passa ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns. Il allait finir pas prendre goût à lui caresser les cheveux...

OOO

Après s'être reposé sur son canapé avec la jeune femme sur lui, il s'était rendu sur sa table de cuisine avec son ordinateur en main. La journée tirait à sa fin. Edward se frotta les yeux en regardant l'heure. C'était bientôt l'heure de dîner. Il jeta un regard sur la petite boule endormie sur le canapé. Elle était si mignonne.

Mais il fallait qu'il la réveille, si non elle allait dormir toute la soirée. En plus, elle voulait peut-être prendre une douche ? Elle portait les mêmes vêtements depuis sa sortie du centre médical. Il s'approcha doucement et se pencha proche de son visage.

« Bella... » murmura-t-il, « Bella réveille toi... », elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent le regard d'Edward, ils s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle ne s'était pas précipitée se mettre derrière le meuble télé. Non, cette fois-ci, elle était restée allongée, les yeux surpris.

« Excuse-moi... je ne voulais pas te faire peur », Edward se releva et retourna dans la cuisine, « peut-être veux-tu allais te rafraîchir ? La salle de bain est en haut... »

Silence.

Il se retourna pour savoir si elle avait entendu. Elle le regardait avec un regard inhabituel. Un sourcil arqué, elle attendait probablement qu'il dise autre chose.

« Euh... tu ne veux pas prendre une douche ? », reprit-il. Cette fois-ci, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Elle fit un grand hochement de tête. Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ouvrit les sacs qu'Alice lui avait achetée dans la matinée. Il y trouva des jeans, des tee-shirt, des pulls... Ainsi que des sous-vêtements et des pyjamas. Il était exaspéré, Alice avait tout prévu. Un peu trop pour le coup... Il trouva un autre sac posé au sol et découvrit à l'intérieur des shampoings et gel douche à la pêche. Il attrapa le tout et le monta à l'étage avant de revenir dans la salon.

« Peux-tu marcher ? »

Les sourcils de Bella se rapprochèrent. Elle posa ses mains à plat sur le canapé et rassembla ses jambes devant elle. Elle prit appuie sur le sofa et essaya de se lever. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et une fois debout, ils vacillèrent. Edward arriva rapidement à ses côtés pour la soutenir. Elle ne tenait pas beaucoup sur ses jambes. Il sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac. Combien de temps était-elle restait enfermée pour qu'elle perde l'usage de ses jambes... ?

Elle agrippa avec force son tee-shirt.

« Ne t'inquiète pas... je te tiens... », Edward tenta de se déplacer sur le côté doucement. Il voulait y aller doucement et vérifier l'état de ses jambes. Il fit un léger pas en avant et Bella l'imita. Ses jambes tremblaient toujours, mais elle arrivait à le suivre, accroché à lui. Ils firent quelques pas et Edward sentit le corps de Bella se tendre. Elle devait probablement avoir mal... Il attrapa par les jambes et la rapprocha de lui. Il monta les escaliers et l'assit sur une chaise qui traînait dans la salle de bain.

« Voilà. Je vais t'apporter de quoi te sécher et poser tes affaires sur la chaise pour que tu n'es pas à faire trop d'effort... »

Elle avait le regard triste mais il put lire dans son regard une certaine reconnaissance. Il caressa ses cheveux.

Il régla et bloqua la température de la douche pour éviter qu'elle ne se brûle en utilisant les poignées. Il déposa toutes affaires. « Je crois qu'il ne manque rien... Si tu as un soucis, appelle moi je serai.. . », il la regarda. Elle était entrain de retirer sa blouse médicale. Il déglutit et sortit en vitesse de la pièce.

Il entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Cela le rassura quant au fait qu'elle savait se laver. Il s'imaginait très mal de devoir lui faire la toilette...

Quelques instants plus tard il monta à la salle de bain. Il n'y avait plus de bruit. Il toqua.

« Bella ? Tout va bien ? » Silence. Il toqua à nouveau. Toujours pas de réponse.

« Bella ? », résigné, il entra en ouvrant la porte doucement. Il espérait que tout allait bien. Il trouva la jeune femme assise par terre. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit à côté. Elle avait remis sa blouse médicale. Edward sût qu'elle s'était lavée car elle sentait la pêche.

« Tout va bien Bella ? », il lui lança un regard triste avant de détourner son regard et baisser la tête. Il soupira légèrement et l'attrapa pour la descendre sur le canapé. Une fois dessus, elle recroquevilla ses jambes et posa sa tête dans ses genoux. Elle se murait dans le silence. Cela inquiéta Edward. Jusqu'à présent tout allait bien...

Il lui apporta un peu plus tard, une assiette de pâte et de poulet. Elle mangea très peu.

« Tu n'as pas faim ? », mais elle ne lui répondait toujours pas. Edward passa sa main dans ses cheveux en signe d'abandon. Elle ne voulait pas parler ce soir.

Après manger, Bella s'endormit comme à son habitude sur le canapé. Cette fois, Edward décida de la monter dans la chambre d'ami. Il attrapa son petit corps et monta les escaliers. Il la déposa sur le lit moelleux et la couvrit avec une vraie couverture. Elle semblait paisible, endormie dans un vrai lit. Edward remonta un mèche de cheveux qu'elle avait sur le visage et admira son visage. Elle était vraiment... très belle.

Une fois en bas, il ramassa l'assiette encore remplie et jeta le tout à la poubelle. Il fit un peu de ménage et se remit sur sa table de cuisine pour continuer d'écrire.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'éteindre, il monta faire sa toilette dans la salle de bain et se coucha instantanément dans son lit.

À suivre...

IMPORTANT : Ayant mon oral du mémoire qui approche à grand pas, je ne sais pas si je pourrai poster le prochain chapitre rapidement ! De plus, je pense prendre le rythme de publier un chapitre tout les week-end ! Ça me laissera le temps d'écrire des chapitres un peu plus longs. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Bonne journée à tous !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis désolée pour mon retard mais j'avais deux bonnes raisons !

\- La première étant que comme je vous l'avait dit, j'avais mon mémoire à rendre ainsi que ma soutenance à préparer ! (J'ai tout réussi, je passe en dernière année de Master l'année prochaine ! :D)

\- La deuxième était que ce week-end j'étais d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de ma belle sœur ! J'étais donc hors service durant tout le week-end !

En tout cas, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos nombreux retours et suivis ! L'histoire plaît de plus en plus et je suis super contente !

Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 7_

Dans son rêve, Edward marchait le long d'une route en terre. Il faisait chaud, un peu trop chaud pour une demi-saison... Il continuait sa marche sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Il ne connaissait même pas ce chemin. Autour de lui, il n'y avait rien : juste des arbres gigantesques. Mais sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il voulait continuer d'avancer. Soudain, il entendit un couinement. Un tout petit couinement. Comme un enfant, que l'on veut punir et qui essaie de se faire pardonner. Il fronça les sourcils. Encore ce couinement. Il avança d'un pas un peu plus rapide. Ce qui était vraiment étrange c'est qu'il était le seul être vivant dans les parages. D'où pouvait provenir ce bruit ?

Subitement, un cri déchira le ciel ensoleillé. Un cri de désespoir.

Edward ouvrit les yeux. La respiration haletante, il entendait toujours ce cri de détresse. Il reconnaissait cette voix... _Putain ! Bella ! _

Sans attendre, il sauta hors de son lit trébuchant plusieurs fois sur son passage avant de rejoindre la chambre de la jeune femme. Il ouvrit la porte avec force.

Bella était entrain de faire un cauchemar. Elle se débattait avec force dans les draps. Très vite, il s'assit à ses côtés.

« Bella... Bella ! Réveille toi... », il toucha doucement son épaule pour ne pas la brusquer. «Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve... ».

Rapidement les yeux de la jolie brune s'ouvrirent et deux sillons de larmes apparurent. Elle sentit le goût salé de ses larmes dans sa bouche. Edward l'adossa contre la tête de lit. Elle était désorientée... Elle observa avec frénésie son environnement, mais rien ne semblait la calmer. Elle essaya alors de s'extraire du lit. Edward l'attrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe la tête la première.

La respiration saccadée elle le regardait dans les yeux. Elle avait terriblement peur.

Le cœur d'Edward se fendit. Elle était tellement vulnérable... cela en devenait affligeant.

Tout doucement, Edward la déposa sur le tapis et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il caressa tendrement son dos, dans un ultime effort pour la calmer.

Doucement mais sûrement, Bella cessa graduellement de pleurer. Elle fixait toujours ces yeux verts.

« Tout va bien Bella, tu ne risques plus rien... », il remonta sa main sur son épaule, « je ne te ferai jamais de mal... je te le promet... ».

Bella se jeta férocement dans ses bras. Ses pleurs étaient revenus. Edward hésita à lui retourner son étreinte, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle se jette sur lui.

Il finit par caresser sa chevelure et referma son bras sur son petit corps.

Il restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Bella cessa de pleurer et sa respiration redevint normale. C'était une bonne chose.

Edward jeta un œil au réveil : il était un peu plus de trois heures du matin. Il sentait la fatigue revenir peu à peu dans organisme. Mais il en avait rien à faire. Bella semblait avoir encore besoin de lui. Toujours blottit dans ses bras, la petite tête brune ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Tout doucement, Edward releva son visage avec sa main. Il pouvait voir les deux tracés de larmes sur ses joues qui commençaient à sécher. Il essuya le reste de son pouce. Bella ferma les yeux à son contact. Elle commençait à lui faire confiance petit à petit... Edward souffla de soulagement. Il lui restait trois jours.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Bella bougea tout doucement. Elle glissa des bras d'Edward pour poser sa tête sur sa jambe. Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Elle s'endormit presque instantanément.

Edward caressa tendrement ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas la force de bouger et de la ramener dans son lit. Elle semblait aller bien maintenant. Pas question de tout gâcher. Il posa sa tête sur le rebord du lit et laissa ses pensées vagabonder...

Il repensa à son adolescence et ses crises d'ado qu'il faisait à répétition avec ses parents. Il n'avait pas un passé lourd mais il savait qu'il avait rendu la vie de ses parents un peu plus difficile que son frère. Emmett avait toujours été un gros nounours : il criait mais ne mordait pas. Alors que lui... c'était plutôt l'inverse. Il n'hésitait pas à faire un scandale s'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Edward sourit... Un jour alors qu'il voulait sortir au restaurant et au cinéma avec ses potes, il avait fait le mur pour ressortir avec des filles et faire la fête toute la nuit. Lorsque Carlisle s'était aperçu de la disparition de son fils dans sa chambre – le lendemain matin – il avait imaginé le pire. Il avait

téléphoné à la police pour lançait un avis de recherche. De quoi faire des frayeurs à Esmée car Edward n'était rentré seulement qu'après le repas du soir...

Edward songea à la punition qu'il avait eu après ça. C'était d'ailleurs la seule dont il se souvenait. Esmée et Carlisle n'étaient pas des parents mauvais, bien au contraire. Il était vrai qu'ils donnaient très rarement des punitions, privilégiant toujours la communication.

Edward remonta un peu plus loin dans ses souvenirs. Lorsqu'il était encore un enfant, il se souvint de ces longues balades dans la forêt en famille, cela se terminait toujours pas un grand goûter. Il n'avait jamais manqué de quoi que ce soit.

À bien y réfléchir, il avait une énorme chance d'avoir une famille comme la sienne. Il se rappelait que certains de ses amis d'enfance étaient souvent punis pour une quelconque raison. Bon après, Emmett et Edward étaient des enfants relativement intelligents et qui ne posaient pas beaucoup de soucis à l'école.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il porta à nouveaux son regard sur Bella. Elle dormait paisiblement. Il continua de caresser ses cheveux. Ils étaient tellement doux, c'était très agréable. Il jeta une nouvelle fois, un œil au réveil. 4H30... Fatigué, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit à même le sol, la tête de Bella sur ses cuisses.

OOO

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Edward ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Il cligna à plusieurs reprises et lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il reconnut sa chambre d'ami. Il se frotta les yeux et sentit un poids lourd sur lui. Il jeta un regard au petit corps blottit tout contre lui. Bella avait bougé durant son sommeil. Elle était remontée sur sa poitrine, les bras contre elle et les jambes recroquevillées. Edward posa un bras sur la taille de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait plus peur de lui, c'était une petite victoire.

Il regarda le réveil : il indiquait 8h12. Sa nuque était raide et il se massa le cou de sa main libre. Dormir de cette façon n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente.

Edward réfléchit à la manière dont il allait pouvoir se lever. Avec Bella sur lui, ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Il repensa un court instant à son cauchemar. Il ne l'avait jamais vue autant terrorisée...

Doucement, il serra Bella contre lui et se releva. Elle émit un petit couinement et ses yeux s'ouvrirent à moitié. Edward cessa de respirer, s'attendant au pire. Mais Bella les referma aussitôt et encercla ses jambes contre la taille d'Edward. Il soupira doucement et poursuivit sa marche.

Il la déposa sur le canapé en bas pour qu'elle puisse se réveiller dans un environnement qu'elle connaissait.

Elle se réveilla une heure plus tard. Un petit couinement s'échappa de ses lèvres roses, elle semblait confuse. Edward s'approcha.

« Bonjour », elle se retourna et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle était contente de le revoir. Edward lui retourna son sourire. En l'espace d'une nuit, il avait marquait plus de points qu'en 2 jours. C'était ahurissant. « Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir »

Son visage apaisé, prit rapidement un air étrange. On pouvait apercevoir un petit tremblement des lèvres et ses sourcils étaient légèrement affaissés.

« Tout va bien ? », Edward s'assit à ses côtés et Bella porta sa main contre son ventre. « Tu as mal au ventre ? », la voix d'Edward paraissait inquiète, il savait qu'elle était enceinte. Son bébé n'allait peut-être pas bien ? Avec le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait, peut-être qu'elle avait provoqué quelque chose sur lui ?

Bella hocha tout doucement la tête. Elle souffrait, c'était évident !

« Merde... » murmura Edward, il chercha son téléphone et composa en vitesse le numéro de son père. Au bout de quelques sonneries il décrocha.

« Papa ! Bella se plaint de son ventre ! »

« A-t-elle mangé ? »

Edward se sentit soudainement bête. Peut-être avait-elle juste faim ?

« No-non... penses-tu que ce soit ça qui lui provoque des douleurs ? »

« Eh bien peut-être... je ne peux pas savoir sans avoir pratiqué une échographie... A-t-elle des saignements entre les jambes ? »

Edward inspecta brièvement les jambes de la jeune femme. Rien à signaler.

« Non, du moins, je ne vois rien au niveau de ses jambes. »

« Bien... écoute, donne lui à manger, si la douleur persiste conduis la en urgence à l'hôpital et appelle moi »

« Très bien... »

Lorsqu'il eut raccroché, il jeta un regard inquiet sur Bella. Elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, un air abattu sur le visage.

« Est-ce que ça va Bella ? », la voix d'Edward était très douce, très calme. Bella leva les yeux vers lui, alors qu'ils s'asseyait à côté d'elle. « As-tu très mal au ventre ? » Elle le regarda un long moment avant d'hocher la tête.

Edward se dirigea vers la cuisine et lui sortit deux pancakes qui restaient de la veille. Elle avait adoré le goût sucré des galettes. Il lui apporta également un verre de jus de fruit.

« Mange... peut-être cela ira mieux », Bella attrapa un morceau de pancake et le fourra dans sa bouche. Son regard s'illumina et elle adressa un sourire à Edward. Une fois terminée, elle posa sa tête sur les cuisses d'Edward. Ce dernier se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux. Il espérait au fond de lui, qu'elle n'ait rien de grave. Au bout de quelques minutes Bella s'endormit. Elle avait une rapidité d'endormissement impressionnant. Edward alluma la télé et tomba sur une émission portant sur les grossesses dangereuses. _Tiens donc..._ Il s'installa un peu plus confortablement, faisant attention à ne pas faire mal à Bella.

L'émission touchait à sa fin et Edward semblait toujours captivé par l'écran. Il avait apprit un tas de truc sur les femmes et les grossesses. Bella bougea légèrement dans son sommeil. Edward posa un regard sur son ventre. À l'heure actuelle, il était quasi impossible de voir qu'elle portait un enfant. Son ventre était plat. Il songea l'espace d'un instant si en posant sa main, il ressentirait l'embryon. Comme s'il ne commandait plus son bras, sa main se posa doucement sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Elle laissa pousser un léger soupir. Edward se concentra sur une moindre sensation. Il déplaça doucement sa main sur son ventre et il sentit quelques petits gargouillis au niveau de son bas ventre. Surprit il retira sa main. Avait-elle encore faim ? Où était-ce le bébé qui grandissait ? Il sentit Bella remuer sur lui et elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux. Son visage était très pâle.

« Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? », elle se releva avec peine, une main sur son ventre et régurgita tout son petit déjeuner sur le sol. Edward attrapa ses cheveux et caressa son dos d'une autre main.

Ce n'était pas bon du tout qu'elle vomisse. Il attrapa son téléphone et appela à nouveau son père.

Il décrocha presque aussitôt.

« Elle vient de vomir tout son déjeuner ! Papa je ne sais pas quoi faire, elle a l'air d'avoir mal à son ventre... »

« Reste calme mon fils. Peux-tu te rendre à l'hôpital avec Bella maintenant ? »

« Eh bien... tu sais très bien qu'elle a peur de sortir... », entendre les régurgitations de la jeune femme, lui brisait le cœur. Elle avait un métabolisme bien trop faible pour s'autoriser à vomir... Il caressa son dos en ultime réconfort.

« Je vais venir lui donner un Lexomil et nous la conduirons là bas. »

Même si cette idée ne l'enchanté pas, il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Le bien-être de Bella passait avant tout. Même si cela voulait dire qu'il fallait la shooter légèrement pour la conduire aux urgences... « Très bien, je t'attends... »

Edward transporta Bella à la salle de bain pour l'aider à nettoyer son visage et à la rafraîchir. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et elle semblait avoir perdue la moitié de sa force. Edward la tint fermement contre lui et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide. Il passa un gant sous l'eau fraîche et le porta sur le visage de la jeune femme qui perlait de sueur. Elle respirait difficilement mais le gant froid sembla lui faire du bien.

« Ça va aller Bella, je te le promet... »

Il attrapa une brosse à dent non utilisée de son placard et plaça un peu de dentifrice dessus. Elle attrapa la brosse à dents avec peine et réussit à se brosser les dents toute seule. Edward la maintenait toujours contre lui, au cas où elle glisserait. Une fois sa toilette faite, Edward la redescendit sur le canapé. Son père arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

« Il faut l'habiller et on pourra y aller » dit Edward en attrapant un haut et un pantalon du sac d'Alice.

« Bella... il va falloir que tu te changes avec ceci. », il posa la petite pile de vêtement sur ses jambes, « Peux-tu le faire ? »

Elle avait une mine fatiguée mais elle semblait comprendre encore ce qu'il disait. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieur et acquiesça tout doucement. Elle ne voulait rien lui refuser... il était vraiment gentil avec elle...

« Merci ma belle... », elle essaya de se lever, mais son corps manquait d'énergie. Elle faillit tomber la tête la première sur la table basse. Edward la rattrapa de justesse. « Je vais t'aider à monter ne t'inquiète pas... »

Il fit signe d'attendre à son père et monta avec Bella dans les bras.

Carlisle songea au fait que le Lexomil n'était peut-être pas nécessaire vu son état actuel. Il constata également qu'Edward avait établit un véritable lien de confiance. La dernière fois qu'il était venu, cela en était encore au point mort. Aujourd'hui, elle le laissait la transporter partout et acquiesçait à tout ce qu'il disait.

OOO

Lorsqu'ils revinrent tout les deux, Bella était changée mais elle avait toujours le visage pâle. Elle observa Carlisle avec méfiance et porta instinctivement sa main à son ventre. Peut-être était-ce de manière à protéger sa progéniture ? Où bien de douleur ? Il n'aurait su le dire...

« Je pense que nous allons laisser tomber pour le médicament. Elle semble bien assez faible comme ça... »

Edward jeta un regard inquiet à la jeune femme. Elle s'était allongée sur le canapé, l'air complètement hagard. Il retourna le regard vers son père.

« Je ne sais pas... je ne veux pas la brusquer... pas maintenant qu'elle me fait confiance... »

« J'ai observé son changement de comportement... » rebondit Carlisle, « vous avez fait du très bon travail, elle te fait confiance, c'est certain. »

Edward sourit tristement. « Ouais... mais rien n'est gagné, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle s'oblige à me faire confiance car elle souffre... »

Carlisle arqua un sourcil, « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Edward soupira et s'installa sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Par instinct, elle vint poser sa tête sur sa cuisse. Edward entreprit de lui caresser les cheveux. « Ce changement de comportement est dû à cette nuit... Je l'ai faite dormir à l'étage, dans un vrai lit. » Carlisle acquiesça silencieusement, il écoutait son fils avec attention. « Seulement... cette nuit elle a fait un terrible cauchemar », il fit une pause et regarda la jeune femme entrain de s'endormir. « Je suis parvenu à la calmer au bout de quelques minutes mais depuis, elle souffre de son ventre et... se colle à moi de cette manière. »

« Je pense surtout qu'elle a comprit qu'elle pouvait compter sur toi, que tu ne lui ferait pas de mal. »

« Tu crois? », Edward ne semblait pas tellement convaincu...

« Elle n'agit pas de la même façon avec moi, c'est évident. »

Edward songea aux paroles de son père. Il espérait au fond de lui, qu'il avait raison. Cela lui donnerait de l'assurance ainsi qu'une preuve supplémentaire auprès du chef de son frère et Rosalie pour obtenir sa garde. Il espérait secrètement que les chefs de la police et la protection lui accorde le droit de la garder avec lui. Elle n'était là depuis que quelques jours, mais il s'était déjà attaché à elle. Plus, depuis qu'elle se comportait aussi à l'aise avec lui.

« Edward... nous devons y aller », Edward sortit de ses songes. Bella s'était endormit.

« Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir lui donner ton médicament ? J'ai peur qu'elle se réveille là bas et qu'elle panique... »

Carlisle put lire la réelle inquiétude dans les yeux de son fils. Il acquiesça finalement et sortit le comprimer de sa poche qu'il coupa en deux. Il gardait l'autre moitié pour plus tard.

« As-tu un biscuit pour le cacher à l'intérieur ? »

Ils réveillèrent tout doucement la jeune femme. Sans chercher à comprendre, elle attrapa le biscuit qu'Edward lui tendait. Elle engouffra dans sa bouche et l'avala d'une traite.

« Bien, attendons quelques minutes... »

« J'espère qu'elle ne va pas le vomir... » songea Edward, toujours la main dans ses long cheveux bruns. Il avait prit cette habitude de les lui caresser. C'était devenu presque un réflexe. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses yeux vacillèrent et il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour s'endormir à point fermé.

« Allons y » déclara Carlisle.

OOO

Arrivés à l'hôpital, elle fut de suite prise en charge par des médecins. Carlisle avait insisté pour prêter main forte aux internes. Edward se retrouvait alors tout seul, dans un long couloir stérile. Il détestait les hôpitaux depuis sa tendre enfance et avec l'âge, cela n'avait pas changé. Il fit les cent pas dans le couloir, attendant avec impatience des nouvelles de son père. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il sortit le cellulaire et constata que c'était Tanya. Il la fit basculer sur sa messagerie et éteignit le téléphone. Il ne voulait pas être déranger. Il la rappellerait plus tard.

Il descendit au rez-de-chaussé se prendre un café. Avec toute cette nuit, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit. Prendre un café lui ferait sûrement du bien.

Lorsqu'il remonta quelques minutes plus tard, il se dirigea vers une infirmière qui semblait faire le tour des chambres.

« Excusez-moi... pouvez-vous avoir des nouvelles de Bella ? »

Elle lui sourit. « Bella comment ? »

Edward resta silencieux. Il ne connaissait pas son nom de famille... « Je ne connais pas son nom de famille, mais nous sommes arrivés avec elle, avec mon père il y a un moment maintenant. »

« Oh bien sûr ! La jeune femme enceinte n'est-ce pas ? »

Edward hocha vivement la tête. Elle rit doucement et s'excusa un instant pour aller chercher des informations. Edward s'assit sur une chaise et bascula sa tête en arrière. Il en pouvait plus d'attendre. L'odeur de l'hôpital lui donnait la nausée...

La jeune femme revint quelques minutes après.

« Elle est encore entrain de subir des examens, votre père m'a dit qu'il viendrait vous voir d'ici dix minutes ! Est-ce que ça va aller ? »

Edward acquiesça doucement de la tête. « Merci beaucoup. »

« Je vous en prie, il y a une terrasse un peu plus loin sur votre droite. Je suppose que l'air sera moins oppressante que celle d'ici », elle lui fit un clin d'œil et retourna auprès de son patient de la chambre 218.

Edward sourit et trouva la dite terrasse. Il inspira et expira bruyamment. L'air était bien meilleure à l'extérieur. Alors qu'il était entrain de se détendre, son père le réceptionna.

« Edward. »

Il se retourna subitement et le visage sérieux de son père, bloqua sa respiration. Il lui fit un signe de le suivre et il s'exécuta, s'attendant au pire.

« Papa, qu'y-a-t-il ? Comment va Bella ? »

Ils s'installèrent dans un bureau, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Son père lui tendit un dossier rempli de documents incompréhensible pendant qu'il s'asseyait. Il avait beau essayé de déchiffrer, il n'y comprenait rien.

« Va falloir que tu m'aides... je ne comprend pas un traite mot... »

« Elle ne va pas bien Edward. On lui a fait une échographie », son père chercha dans le dossier l'échographie et la lui tendit. Malgré tout, Edward n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'image qu'il avait sous les yeux. « Elle fait un début de décollement du placenta ». Là sa parlait tout de suite un peu mieux. L'émission qu'il avait regardé ce matin, parlait de ce type de problème. Edward fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce à cause de... »

« Non je ne pense pas... Je pense tout simplement que son corps est bien trop fragile pour supporter une grossesse à l'heure actuelle. »

Edward regarda plus sérieusement l'image de l'échographie, il pouvait maintenant apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qu'en-est-il pour sa santé et celle du bébé ? » Carlisle s'installa sur la chaise en face de son fils. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et expira bruyamment. Si cela était si dangereux pour elle, qu'attendaient-ils pour la faire avorter ?

« Faite la avorter si cela est trop dangereux ! »

« Malheureusement ce n'est pas tout... nous ne pouvons pas la faire avorter... »

Edward fronça les sourcils. _Pourquoi ?_

« Pourquoi ? »

Carlisle sortit le bilan sanguin qu'il venait de lui faire. Edward lut la ligne surligné au jaune et en gras.

« 14 semaines aménorrhées... qu'est-ce que... »

« Elle est à plus de trois mois de grossesse... Il est impossible de la faire avorter maintenant. Il y a eu une erreur de diagnostic la dernière fois... »

« Il y a prescription ! Elle peut bien avorter dans des conditions pareilles, les trois mois viennent tout juste d'être dépassés ! » s'énerva Edward.

« Malheureusement mon fils, ce n'est pas aussi simple ! C'est illégale et de plus cela n'est pas sans risque pour Bella. »

Edward resta interdit. « Comment ça : ce n'est pas sans risque pour Bella ? »

« Eh bien... les avortements après les trois mois sont très dangereux pour les mamans, elles peuvent faire plusieurs hémorragies ou bien avoir des complications bien plus graves et internes. Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'état interdit les avortements après trois mois...»

Edward était à court d'idées. Qu'allaient-ils pouvoir faire pour l'aider ?

« Et le décollement du placenta ? N'est-il pas risqué pour elle aussi ? »

« Bien sûr que si... c'est pour cela que nous allons la garder ici pendant quelques temps afin de voir l'évolution du placenta. »

Les dernières paroles de son père résonnèrent dans son cerveaux durant quelques secondes. Il n'était pas question que Bella reste toute seule dans un hôpital. Elle avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle détestait les hôpitaux ! La laisser ici, était purement suicidaire ! Elle ferait des crises d'hystéries à répétition !

« Impossible ! Papa tu sais très bien qu'elle ne supporte pas l'hôpital ! »

« Je le sais ! » Carlisle commençait lui aussi à perdre son sang froid. Il savait qu'annoncer ça à Edward allait être difficile. Il connaissait les inquiétudes de son fils et les partageait ! Mais la santé de Bella et de son bébé étaient prioritaires ! Ici, ils avaient de quoi la calmer sans risque pour son bébé si elle venait à faire des crises. Carlisle posa calmement ses mains sur le bureau avant de les rassembler sous son menton. « Écoute Edward, je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord et je le conçois pleinement... Cependant, la santé de Bella est primordial n'est-ce pas ? »

Edward jura entre ses dents. Son père savait qu'il avait raison ! Mais de savoir Bella toute seule dans cet hôpital pendant un moment le rendait fou. Et si ce séjour lui faisait perdre le lien de confiance qu'ils avaient établis ? Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait... Cela voudrait dire aussi que jamais les autres ne voudront lui accorder la garde et jamais il ne pourrait l'aider à surmonter ces épreuves...

« Sera-t-elle sortie d'ici trois jours ? » demanda Edward, résigné.

« Honnêtement... je ne sais pas... son état est assez stable pour le moment, mais tu as bien vu ce matin comment elle a réagi à la nourriture... Si elle continue de vomir et de ne plus s'alimenter nous devrons songer à la sonder... »

Edward serra la mâchoire. Il serrait tellement fort, qu'on pouvait largement entendre le craquement de ses dents. Bella n'allait pas bien du tout. C'est tout ce qu'il importait actuellement...

« Il faudrait téléphoner à Jasper et Alice... je pense que vous aurez besoin d'eux... » argua Edward en se levant de son fauteuil.

« Nous comptions le faire... Où vas-tu ? »

« Je vais la voir... »

Carlisle conduisit son fils en silence jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle dormait à point fermé. Une sonde de chlorure lui avait été injecté au niveau de l'avant bras, laissant apparaître une vilaine ecchymose. Son visage était toujours aussi pâle, mais au moins elle semblait paisible. Un monitoring avait été placé et on pouvait entendre les battements rapides du bébé. Edward s'installa à côté d'elle et chassa une mèche de cheveux devant ses yeux. Il posa doucement sa main sur son front chaud. Depuis combien de temps endurait-elle tout ça ? Depuis combien de temps avait-elle mal ? Edward culpabilisa à l'idée qu'elle ait enduré tout ceci depuis un moment. Il culpabilisait de ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant...

« Pardonne moi Bella... » murmura-t-il.

Carlisle s'éclipsa quelques instants, le temps de téléphoner à sa femme.

Edward caressa tendrement la tête de la jeune femme. Elle réagit légèrement à ses caresses.

« Bella ? Peux-tu m'entendre ? »

Silence.

Edward eut un rictus amer. Il se doutait bien qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas... il s'était attendu à quoi ? À ce qu'elle lui dise ''Oui ?'' … Edward se sentit soudainement pathétique. Il n'avait même pas pu la protéger de l'hôpital... Comment pouvait-il la protéger de ses agresseurs ? Il secoua légèrement sa tête.

« E-Edward... ? », ce dernier releva subitement la tête. Bella était réveillée. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux pour s'acclimater à son environnement. Il s'approche tout près d'elle. Il avait peur de sa réaction lorsqu'elle se rendrait compte qu'elle était à l'hôpital.

« Bella ! Tout va bien... je suis là... », il posa sa main sur son front pour lui prouver qu'il était bien présent, à ses côtés.

Elle tourna très doucement la tête vers lui avant de lui lançait un petit sourire faible. Le cœur d'Edward se serra.

« Edward... » murmura-t-elle à nouveau avant de tourner la tête de l'autre côté. Elle aperçut les machines accrochées tout autour d'elle et le bruit incessant du monitoring. Elle fronça les sourcils et commença à s'agiter légèrement.

« Ne bouge pas ma puce... Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être ici, mais tu étais malade... »

« Edward... Non... Edward... », elle s'agita de plus en plus et Edward redouta le pire.

« Calme toi Bella... tout va bien, je suis là... », il tenta de la calmer en caressant ses bras, mais il sentait que c'était peine perdue. Elle était sur le point de faire une crise. Elle gémit de douleur lorsqu'elle tira sur le fil relié à la poche de chlorure.

« Bella non ! Tu vas te faire mal chérie... », Edward tenta de l'empêcher mais elle s'agitait de plus en plus. Le monitoring s'emballa et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'une équipe médicale surgisse dans la chambre.

« Apportez une dose de Lexomil ! » cria une infirmière à un jeune homme. Edward s'écarta pour les laissez faire.

« Attendez, elle a déjà eu une dose de Lexomil avant de venir ici ! »

« Je sais, mais elle n'a eu qu'une demi barrette, il ne fait plus effet à présent » expliqua l'infirmière et tentant de maintenir les bras de Bella.

« Edward ! Edward ! » s'écria la jeune femme. Edward était entrain de devenir fou... Que devait-il faire ? Les plaintes de désespoir de Bella lui arrachait le cœur, mais pouvait-il empêcher les infirmiers de faire le boulot ? Il expira de plus en plus vite. Il était entrain d'hyperventiler.

« Edward ! Pitié ! Edward ! »

Trop. C'en était trop. Il dégagea l'infirmière de la jeune femme et s'approcha de Bella qui s'agrippa à lui dès qu'il fut près d'elle.

« Vous lui faite peur ! Ne l'approchez pas comme une mal propre ! » s'emporta-t-il en serrant la jeune femme contre lui.

« Monsieur Cullen... nous sommes désolés, mais vous devez nous laisser faire notre boulot ! Cette femme est instable pour le moment nous devons la calmer pour ne pas qu'elle blesse le bébé ou qu'elle se blesse elle-même ! » tenta d'apaiser un infirmier en approchant avec la dose de clamant dans la seringue.

Edward vit rouge lorsqu'il entendit le mot « instable » pour désigner Bella. Elle était tout sauf instable ! Elle était apeurée, terrorisée, terrifiée d'être dans un hôpital !

« Elle n'est pas instable ! Elle a très peur des hôpitaux ! Vous devriez savoir qu'on ne soigne pas une phobie avec de simples calmant bourrés de poison ! » tonna Edward.

L'infirmier recula devant le ton glacial qu'il avait employé.

Quelques instants plus tard, Carlisle arriva en trombe dans la pièce.

« Que se passe-t-il ?! »

« Docteur Cullen ! Votre fils refuse que l'on approche la jeune femme. »

Carlisle regarda la seringue dans la main du jeune homme.

« Qu'y-a-t-il dedans ? »

« De Lexomil, elle faisait une crise d'hystérie »

Carlisle écarquilla les yeux, « lui avez-vous administré le produit ?! »

«Non, nous allions le faire lorsque... »

« Bande d'idiots ! Heureusement que vous ne lui avez pas donné ! Elle a déjà une barrette dans le sang ! »

« Une demi » rectifia l'infirmière en chef.

« Non une entière ! Je lui ai donné l'autre moitié lorsqu'elle est arrivée dans la chambre pour lui permettre de se reposer un peu plus longtemps ! Je l'ai ajouté à son dossier ! »

L'infirmière parcourut le dit dossier et sembla soudainement confuse. Elle jeta un regard vers Bella.

«Je suis désolée Dr Cullen... nous passions que... »

Carlisle n'écoutait plus la femme. Il s'était approché de son fils et examiné avec attention les signes vitaux de Bella. Elle semblait toujours tétanisée, mais dans les bras de son fils, elle semblait aller bien.

« Bella, avez-vous prit un médicament depuis que vous êtes réveillée ? », demanda gentiment Carlisle en examinant au stéthoscope les cœurs du bébé. Il battait extrêmement vite. Un peu trop vite à son goût. Il accrocha son appareil autour de son cou.

« Sortez d'ici. Vous la stressée plus que de raison », son ton était sans appel. Très vite, les deux infirmiers quittèrent les lieux. Bella fit un signe négatif de la tête.

Edward laissa sa tête basculer en arrière avant de souffler de soulagement.

« Edward... je suis désolé pour ça. Je vais m'aviser que cela ne se reproduise plus »

Edward savait que son père était sincère. Mais encore aujourd'hui il avait eu la preuve que Bella ne supportait pas les hôpitaux... Et il ne pouvait se résigner à la laisser ici. Ce qui venait de se passer pouvait très bien se reproduire et cette fois-ci peut-être que Carlisle n'arriverait pas à temps.

« Papa... » débuta Edward d'un aire presque solennel.

« Je n'aime pas ce ton... » soupira Carlisle, sachant pertinemment ce qu'allait dire son fils. Edward sourit faiblement.

« Je ne peux pas me permettre de la laisser ici... tu as bien vu ce qu'il vient de se passer... Cela pourrait très bien se reproduire dans un ou deux jours... »

« Mon fils... cette femme à besoin de soins... comment comptes-tu faire pour qu'elle ait tout ce dont elle a besoin ? »

« Ne peut-on pas l'hospitaliser à la maison ? Tu es médecin... tu peux prendre tout ce dont tu as besoin pour qu'elle aille bien... Tu peux même venir tout les jours, t'assurer que tout aille bien... »

« Elle a besoin de faire des échographies pour s'assurer que le bébé grandisse correctement » répliqua Carlisle.

« Eh bien, je l'emmènerai faire ses échographies. »

Carlisle laissa échapper un rire. Son fils avait toujours réponse à tout. Cependant, que pouvait-il dire pour contrer ces arguments ? Beaucoup de femmes enceintes avaient pour ordonnance de rester couchées chez elles et un médecin passait régulièrement pour s'assurer que tout allait bien...

Le seul bémol était que Bella était affaiblie et amaigrie. Elle avait besoin de prendre des forces pour s'en sortir. Pouvait-il prendre la responsabilité d'un tel cas ? Avait-il le nécessaire pour le faire ? Il ne doutait absolument pas en ses propres compétences. Il exerçait depuis plus de 20 ans, il était doué. Le soucis était le côté émotionnel. Son fils était relié émotionnellement à la jeune femme et s'il venait à faire une simple erreur, il avait peur des représailles de son fils. C'était surtout ça le soucis...

Il regarda sérieusement Edward. Ce dernier n'avait cessé de le regardait. Il avait espoir que son père accepte sa requête et qu'il puisse repartir avec Bella chez lui. Il pouvait encore sentir ses tremblements contre son torse.

Carlisle déclara forfait. « Très bien... je vais chercher le nécessaire. Mais Edward ? »

« Oui ? »

« Promet moi que si cela vient à dégénérer, tu laisseras Bella se faire soigner ici. »

Edward hocha la tête. Cela parut le satisfaire et Carlisle se quitta la pièce pour aller récupérer tout le matériel dont ils allaient avoir besoin...

* * *

À suivre...

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! À la semaine prochaine ! Des bisous !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir à tous ! Je devais poster ce week-end mais mon boulot m'a un petit peu retardé ! Sorry !

Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira !

On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 8_

Il était un peu plus de 18h lorsque la petite troupe était rentrée à l'appartement. Edward tenait Bella fermement dans ses bras et cette dernière semblait à moitié consciente, les yeux hagards et les jambes molles. Il monta à l'étage et déposa avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable le petit corps de la jeune femme dans son lit.

Carlisle avait réussi à obtenir le droit de l'hospitaliser à domicile. L'événement de la journée ayant plaidé sa cause et … aussi le fait qu'il était le chef, mais ça ce n'était qu'un détail. La santé de Bella le préoccupait davantage qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Après tout, cette jeune femme n'était rien pour lui, elle était juste une femme égarée que son fils avait failli renverser en rentrant de soirée... Pourtant... il sentait au fond de lui qu'elle avait terriblement besoin de lui -d'eux-. Heureusement pour elle, avec un docteur, une infirmière, un psychologue et deux policiers, elle était entre de bonnes mains ! Puis Carlisle savait pertinemment qu'Edward aussi était là pour elle. C'était lui qui avait refusé de la laisser à l'hôpital et pour cause : il semblait avoir créer un lien plus profond qu'il ne l'aurait cru avec cette demoiselle. Elle ne semblait faire confiance uniquement qu'à lui. Il avait pu observer ses gestes et son comportement lors de son -très- court séjour à l'hôpital : elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de son fils. Il avait alors cédé pour de bon, à la faire hospitaliser chez lui.

Une fois confortablement installée dans son lit, Bella se laissa emporter par le sommeil. Carlisle – qui les avait rejoint – injecta une aiguille avec du Chlorure dans l'avant bras de la jeune femme. Au vu de ses analyses, elle était complètement déshydratée. Il accrocha la petite poche sur l'espèce de chose qui ressemblait à un porte manteau. Il s'affaira à préparer toutes les petites choses nécessaires à son bien-être tel que le compte goutte et autre pendant qu'Edward s'affaissa sur une chaise non loin d'elle.

« Elle ne va pas s'envoler », murmura Carlisle en réprimant un sourire. Edward ne prêta pas attention aux paroles de son père, trop inquiet pour cette petite brune qui dormait dans sa chambre d'ami. Depuis quand s'inquiétait-il autant pour une femme ? À sa connaissance, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Après tout, il ne lui était jamais arrivé jusqu'alors de piler pour éviter de renverser une femme enceinte presque dénudée sur la route... Le silence régnant dans la pièce fut interrompu par la sonnerie du portable à Carlisle.

« Zut... c'est ta mère, j'ai oublié de la tenir au courant ! », il s'éclipsa aussitôt de la chambre pour prendre son appel.

Edward laissa échapper un soupir et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Bella semblait dormir profondément, peut-être trop intoxiquée par tout ces médocs. Instinctivement Edward posa sa main sur les couvertures au niveau de son ventre. Il avait cette drôle d'impression que ce dernier s'arrondissait jour après jour. Ses pensées dévièrent alors sur le sexe de l'enfant. Était-il un petit bonhomme ? Ou bien alors une petite fille ? Qui était le père de cet enfant ? Edward réprima un frisson à l'idée qu'il puisse s'agir d'un des ses potentiels agresseurs/violeurs – appelez ça comme vous le voulez –. Il espérait pour elle qu'il s'agissait de son petit ami avant que le drame ne survienne... Étant donné que le délai pour avorter était dépassé, c'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait espérait pour elle : avoir un enfant né d'une liaison amoureuse.

Quelques instants plus tard, son père apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Je vais devoir rentrer » déclara-t-il en venant inspecter les constantes de la jeune femme. Tout allait bien pour le moment. Edward décocha enfin un sourire pour son paternel.

« Merci » dit-il finalement. « Pour tout ». Carlisle retourna son sourire et tapota l'épaule de son cadet dans un geste de réconfort.

« Ça devrait aller pour elle, ne t'inquiète pas », nettoyant son bazar et rassemblant toutes ses affaires, Carlisle était prêt à partir. « Au fait.. fils... » à peine eut-il le temps de dire ces premiers mots, que des coups résonnèrent contre la porte d'entrée.

Edward se leva rapidement et lança un regard lourd de sens à son père.

« Ta mère a prévenu Emmett... » finit-il en ignorant le regard meurtrier de son fils.

Carlisle descendit les marches et crut entendre Edward jurer avant de le rejoindre.

Il eut à peine le temps de déverrouiller la porte qu'une petite brune en folie déboula dans le salon.

« Edward ! Bon sang, tu en as mis du temps à ouvrir ! », c'était Alice. Edward ferma les yeux en guise de calmant. Il se sentait sur le point de faire un massacre. Il pinça machinalement l'arrête de son nez et inspira un bon coup.

Emmett entra alors accompagné de Rosalie, Jasper, de pizzas et de... bières. Il déposa toute la nourriture sur la table de la cuisine et s'empressa de décapsuler une bière.

« Tiens prend ça, ça va te détendre ! »

Edward ignora son frère et s'attarda sur le petit monde devant lui. Carlisle en avait profité pour filer en douce. N'habitant pas la porte d'à côté, il en avait encore pour 1h de route avant de rejoindre Forks.

« Où est-elle ?! Je veux la voir ! » s'enquit Alice, toute excitée et parlant sans doute de Bella.

« Fais moins de bruit Alice... elle doit sûrement se reposer à l'étage » fit Jasper et caressant doucement ses épaules dans un but de la calmer.

La bouche de cette dernière forma un « O » mué. Elle jeta un œil à Edward et lui fit le signe d'une bouche cousue. Edward s'affala sur son canapé et jeta sa tête en arrière. Lui qui voulait passer sa soirée tranquillement devant la télé à finir les restes... se retrouvait entouré de son frère, de ses amis et de bières pour faire une petite soirée.

« Qui a eu l'idée ? » questionna Edward d'une voix anormalement neutre.

Emmett avala une dernière gorgée de bière avant de rejoindre son petit frère.

« C'est moi ! »

Edward ferma les yeux pour la deuxième fois.

« Papa a appelé maman lorsque vous étiez à l'hôpital et maman m'a appelé il y a une vingtaine de minutes pour me dire que t'avais le moral dans les chaussettes ! » expliqua l'aîné en décapsulant une nouvelle bière.

N'importe quoi ! Il n'avait pas le moral dans les chaussettes ! Il était juste... un peu secoué par les événements. C'est tout.

« Eh bien je suppose que maman s'inquiète toujours autant pour rien. »

Edward accepta cette fois-ci la bière que lui tendait son frère et but un grosse gorgée. L'odeur fumée des pizzas titilla ses narines. « Elles sont à quoi ? »

Emmett échangea un large sourire avec Alice pendant que Jasper amenait les cinq pizzas sur la table basse.

« Il y en a pour tout les goûts ! »

Edward attrapa un morceau qui semblait provenir d'une margarita. Il s'installa plus confortablement dans son canapé pendant qu'Alice prenait place à côté de lui.

« Alors... Comment va-t-elle? » s'enquit cette dernière en avalant un morceau de pizza au chorizo.

« Pas très bien... elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos... » soupira Edward en repensant à la petite forme entrain de dormir à l'étage. Il leur expliqua sans trop de détail les informations que lui avait donné son père sur l'état de santé de la jeune femme et l'événement qui s'était produit dans la chambre.

« Comment peuvent-ils être aussi incompétents ?! » explosa Alice. Depuis qu'elle travaillait dans cet hôpital des incidents comme celui-ci s'étaient déjà produit. Elle en avait d'ailleurs éviter un de justesse alors qu'une collègue à elle avait voulu donner une dose d'antalgique de palier 3 à une femme qui allaitait encore son nourrisson.

« Comment va Bella avec tout ça ? » s'enquit Rosalie, le visage contrarié. Elle se doutait parfaitement de la réponse, mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de la poser. Malgré des similitudes dans leurs histoires, la jolie brune réagissait de manière différente. Par exemple si un cas pareil était arrivé à Rosalie, jamais elle n'aurait laissé l'équipe médicale s'en sortir aussi facilement. Mais pour Bella... c'était une toute autre histoire. Elle semblait si fragile qu'ils arrivaient encore à se demander comment elle avait fait pour s'en sortir jusqu'à présent...

Edward se gratta l'arrière de la tête alors qu'il cherchait une réponse à cette question. À vrai dire... il ne le savait pas. Bien sûr elle semblait allait mal physiquement parlant – elle avait encore ce bleu que la perfusion avait causé sur son avant bras – mais mentalement... Il était incapable de dire à quel point elle était détruite. Il en avait une vague idée mais même avec ça il ne pouvait imaginer le désastre qu'elle avait connu.

Alors que le petit monde mangeait tranquillement en bas, un petit bruit attira l'attention d'Edward. Il se leva du canapé peut-être un peu trop vite et rejoignit l'étage en quelques enjambées. Il pouvait entendre plus clairement des petits couinements provenant de la chambre de Bella.

« Ed-Eward... ? »

Il entra dans la chambre alors qu'il entendait la petite voix fébrile de Bella l'appeler.

« Bella... tout va bien, je suis là », il trouva la jeune femme à moitié levée de son lit, la perfusion de chlorure arrachée de son bras. Elle avait le visage pâle et les yeux cernés.

« Edward... » elle afficha un air un peu plus détendu lorsqu'elle le vit.

« Tu as dû te faire mal en l'arrachant... », il attrapa délicatement son bras et aperçu du sang s'écouler légèrement de l'endroit où était posée la sonde. Elle continua de fixer ses prunelles vertes. Il avait cette sensation qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait. Pourtant, elle posa son autre main sur sa blessure hocha tout doucement la tête.

Edward retint de lever un sourcil et lui fit un sourire.

« Il y a quelqu'un en bas qui va pouvoir arranger ça... », il se leva doucement alors que Bella l'implorait du regard pour qu'il reste avec elle. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens ».

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et appela Alice de l'étage. Elle apparut quelques secondes après.

« Un problème ? » s'enquit-elle le visage inquiet.

« Peux-tu lui refaire sa perfusion ? »

Elle entra juste derrière Edward et Bella lança un regard surprit en apercevant la jeune femme.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, Alice est là pour te soigner le bras », il s'installa sur le lit à ses côtés pendant qu'Alice cherchait de quoi désinfecter dans la petite commode Carlisle avait laissé. Il n'avait rien oublié. Il y avait des bandages, des cotons, du désinfectants, des pansements... Elle attrapa un petit morceau de coton et l'imbiba avec le désinfectant. Elle se retourna vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Cela risque de piquer un petit peu », elle s'approcha doucement et attrapa délicatement le bras de la jeune femme. Angoissée, cette dernière retira son bras vivement de sa main. Alice recula légèrement, consciente qu'elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec elle. Elle lança un regard contrit à Edward.

« Il va falloir que tu m'aides... »

Il caressa doucement le bras de Bella avant de saisir sa main pour tendre son avant bras vers Alice. Elle ne broncha pas. Étonnée, Alice posa doucement le coton imbibé et la jolie brune réprima un frisson.

« Je suis désolée... je sais que cela ne fait pas de bien... », elle lança un regard désolée à la petite brune. Bella se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle affiché un air résigné, comme une jeune femme battue depuis trop longtemps et qui n'ose pas s'imposer... Ce qu'elle était de toute évidence... Edward sentit le bile monter en lui. Il s'en voulait de lui imposer ça. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux établissements de santé. Il posa ses lèvre sur la chevelure de Bella

« Je suis vraiment désolé petite femme... » murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux bruns. Et il l'était. Profondément.

Une fois terminée Alice rangea tout le matériel à sa place avant d'aider Edward à installer Bella confortablement dans son lit. Elle se laissa faire sans protester mais lorsqu' Edward s'éloigna pour la laisser se reposer, elle attrapa son bras avec vivacité. Il se retourna vers elle, le visage surprit.

« J-je... je ne veux pas rester seule... » avoua-t-elle le visage triste et les yeux humides. Edward jeta un regard contrit à Alice et cette dernière hocha doucement la tête avant de descendre et refermer la porte derrière elle. Edward retourna s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

Une fois en bas, Alice s'installa à l'ancienne place d'Edward en dégustant un des derniers bouts de pizza.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe en haut ? » demanda Emmett un sourire suggestif collé sur le visage.

« Roh t'es lourd Emmett avec tes sous-entendus perfides ! Il ne se passe rien d'intéressant ! Voilà ! » Alice n'était pas quelqu'un d'habituellement colérique. Mais là, elle comprenait de plus en plus la situation urgente de Bella et il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi en rire... Jasper s'approcha doucement de sa compagne et l'incita à venir dans ses bras, dans le but de la calmer. Ce qu'elle fit.

Deux heures plus tard, c'est-à-dire environ 23h30, Emmett et la troupe songèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de partir. Ils avaient terminé les bières et les pizzas. Alice grimpa les marches pour aller prévenir l'hôte de la maison. Elle toqua très faiblement à la porte et l'ouvrit silencieusement.

Edward était toujours assit à côté de la jeune femme qui semblait maintenant dormir à point fermé. Ce dernier lança un regard désolé à son amie.

« Edward, nous allons rentrer. Ça va aller ? »

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas... Merci d'être venu, cela m'a fait... du bien »

Alice lui sourit en retour et après avoir vérifiée que tout allait bien pour la jolie brune elle les laissa tranquille.

OOO

Le lendemain matin Edward se réveilla dans la même posture que la veille. Il était toujours assit sur le lit, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit en bois. Bella avait bougé durant son sommeil et elle était maintenant allongée, la tête reposant sur ses cuisses et les bras ramenés contre elle. Il n'avait pas eu la force de bouger lorsqu' Alice et les autres étaient partis. Il avait eu peur de se lever et de réveiller Bella. Il s'était dit que tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'alors pour qu'elle s'endorme seraient réduit à néant. Il avait alors dormi assit et tout son dos et sa nuque le lui prouvaient. Il se massa doucement les articulations pour ne pas se bloquer davantage.

Un coup d'œil au réveil indiqua qu'il était 7h36. Il se posa alors la question de savoir comment il allait se sortir de là ? Avoir Bella à côté de lui était déjà une mince affaire, alors l'avoir sur lui était pire... Pourtant il ne pouvait pas se contraindre à rester là le temps qu'elle se réveille. Il avait pas mal de chose à faire dont écrire son livre.

Légèrement, il décala la jeune femme sur le côté de ses jambes afin qu'il puisse s'extirper silencieusement. Elle bougea de nouveau dans son sommeil et lui tourna le dos. Il souffla de soulagement. Une fois cette activité réussi, il se dirigea à pas de loups jusqu'à la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit avec le plus de délicatesse dont il était capable. Une fois dehors, il souffla de soulagement pour la deuxième fois. Il avait volontairement laissé la porte de la chambre ouverte au cas où Bella l'appellerait et aurait besoin de lui. Vu que personne ne vivait à l'étage – sauf elle – , il n'y avait aucune lumière qui s'infiltrait dedans.

Arrivé en bas, il remarqua que ses amis avaient rangés leur désordre sur la table basse. Les cartons de pizzas reposaient sur le bar de la cuisine pour être jeter et les bouteilles de bière étaient dans la poubelle réservée aux verres. Il s'affaira à passer un coup de chiffon humide sur la table basse et se prépara un bon café.

Bella ouvrit les yeux vers 9h. Ses yeux se mouvèrent rapidement de chaque côtés de la pièce. Elle cherchait Edward et elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Ne le trouvant pas, elle tenta de se dégager des draps mais une douleur aiguë surgit dans son avant bras. C'était la perfusion ! Elle tenta de tirer dessus mais la douleur lui rappela ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Elle déclara forfait rapidement et resta assise sur son lit, sans la moindre idée de quoi faire.

Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas provenant du couloir. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle pour se protéger de l'individu qui approchait.

« Bella ? » appela doucement une voix masculine. Les muscles de la jeune femme se relâchèrent rapidement. Le soulagement était lisible dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle vit Edward à l'embrasure de la porte avec un plateau. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils en la trouvant assise de cette façon sur le lit. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? ». Il déposa le plateau de son petit déjeuner sur le rebord d'un meuble et s'assit à ses côtés.

Pour la première fois, Bella lui sourit chaleureusement. Le cœur d'Edward palpita dans sa poitrine devant autant de beauté. Son sourire n'était en rien forcé, il était complètement naturel et sincère. Il porta sa main contre sa joue en lui rendant son joli sourire.

«Bonjour » murmura-t-il.

« B-bonjour... »

Sa voix était encore incertaine, mais il savait que c'était un énorme pas qu'elle venait de franchir. Satisfait, il se leva de nouveau pour saisir le plateau et le déposait sur le lit.

« Je t'ai préparé des pancakes car je sais que tu aimes ça... »

Bella n'écouta pas un mot et saisit une galette qu'elle enfouit complètement dans sa bouche. Edward laissa échapper un rire entre ses lèvres.

« Doucement... ne vas pas t'étouffer avec un pancake » rit-il en attrapant le verre de jus d'orange. « Tiens, i boire aussi... », elle saisit le verre et bus une petite gorgée avant d'attraper un nouveau pancake. Pour ce matin, Edward lui avait préparé trois pancake, préférant augmenter les doses petit à petit pour ne pas trop perturber son estomac.

Une fois le petit déjeuner finit, Edward en profita pour ouvrir les rideaux et les fenêtres de la chambre. La lumière éclaira la pièce et Bella se réfugia sous les draps. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau.

« Allons allons... ne fais pas ta marmotte ! »

Bella soupira – ça aussi c'était une première – et jeta un œil à son avant bras.

« Ceci c'est pour t'aider à aller mieux. C'est ce que l'on appelle une perfusion » expliqua Edward en rangeant le petit déjeuner sur le plateau.

Il descendit le tout dans la cuisine et remonta quelques secondes plus tard. Il alluma l'écran plat posé sur un meuble en face du lit. Étant donné que Bella ne pouvait pas bouger au vue de ses problèmes de santé, regarder la télé lui semblait la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Dès que des images apparurent sur l'écran Bella sembla captivé. Il activa son compte Netflix et chercha quelque chose d'intéressant pour elle. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé un film pas trop hard pour elle, il posa la télécommande sur le rebord.

« Je reviens dès que le film est finis. Reposa toi d'accord ? »

Bella le regarda toute penaude avant de hocher docilement la tête. Elle ne semblait pas totalement à l'aise avec lui. Parfois elle semblait lui faire confiance, parfois non. C'était encore trop flou pour lui. Comme si le fait qu'il soit aussi gentil avec elle cachait quelque chose de plus sombre. L'idée que ses agresseurs réagissent de cette manière avec elle tordit son estomac.

Pour le moment Bella était beaucoup trop faible et fragile psychologiquement, mais dès qu'ils obtiendraient sa garde – ils allaient obtenir sa garde, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix ! - Edward se pencherait sur ce lien qu'il était entrain de créer avec elle mais également sur la recherche de ces agresseurs. Il était pour lui, hors de question qu'une bande de crapules dans leur genre restent dehors à vivre leur petite vie de minable tranquille. Il allait les poursuivre, les faire arrêter et leur faire payer ce qu'ils avaient fait à cette jeune femme. _Tiens cela fera un bon thriller comme roman ça... _

Edward laissa germer l'idée dans un coin de sa tête, mais peut-être qu'écrire l'histoire de Bella pourrait aider plusieurs femmes dans des situations similaires ?

Son téléphone sonna, perturbant ses folles pensées. C'était son père.

« Salut papa »

« Salut mon fils, alors comment va Bella ? »

Edward lui expliqua le déroulement de sa soirée et la nuit qu'il avait passé assit sur le lit. Il lui expliqua également qu'Alice avait dû refaire sa perfusion et qu'aujourd'hui Bella l'avait toujours accroché à son avant bras.

« D'accord, si tu vois la poche presque vide n'hésite pas à lui changer, il y en a dans le tiroir de sa commode »

« J'appellerai plutôt Alice pour ça » sourit Edward.

Il resta quelques minutes de plus avec son père au téléphone puis finit par raccrocher pour aller prendre une douche.

Sous l'eau ses pensées dérivèrent sur le fait qu'il n'avait plus que deux jours avant que la protection des femmes ne vienne chez lui pour savoir si oui ou non ils pouvaient bénéficier de sa garde, le temps qu'elle recouvre un vie « normale ».

Une fois sorti, il envoya un message à son frère pour lui rappeler d'être présent le jour de la visite. Il jeta un œil à sa montre. Bella devait avoir bientôt fini son film.

En entrant dans la chambre les yeux d' Edward s'écarquillèrent avec effroi. Bella était penchée au dessus de son lit, les mains agrippant son ventre qui semblait se tordre de douleur. Mais sa principale source de préoccupation se retrouvait sur le sol. Il y avait un liquide anormalement sombre qui recouvrait le parquet. Et l'odeur et de fer inonda la pièce. Bella avait vomi... du sang.

À suivre...

Que va-t-il arriver à la jolie Bella ? Son bébé va bien ? La réponse au prochain chapitre...

Sans trop vous spoil nous saurons dans le prochaine chapitre si la protection des femmes accorde ou pas le droit de garde... alors à votre avis ? Bella va-t-elle pouvoir rester avec Edward ?

Des bisous ! À la semaine prochaine !

PS : Je n'ai reçu aucun commentaire pour mon dernier chapitre... du coup je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de mon histoire ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire, que ce soit positif ou bien négatif (dans le respect bien évidemment) ! Bonne soirée !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir à tous ! Désolé pour mon retard, mais avec mon boulot et d'autre chose, je ne pense pas être en mesure de publier un chapitre par semaine ! Je pense que mes publications seront un peu aléatoire, peut-être que vous pourrez avoir deux chapitres en deux semaines ou bien un chapitre en trois semaines... Je suis désolé pour ça !

En tout cas je voulais vous remercier, car vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire et cela me fait très plaisir !

Sans plus de blabla, je vous laisse découvrir la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Réponse aux reviews, à la fin du chapitre !

_Chapitre 9_

_''Le Docteur Cullen est demandé salle d'auscultation numéro 12.''_

C'était la cinquième fois que résonnait ce maudit haut parleur. La salle d'auscultation numéro 12... C'était la chambre de Bella.

Carlisle avait été demandé pour une urgence cardiaque quelques minutes après l'arrivée de Bella par ambulance. Edward avait pu monter avec elle derrière, mais une fois arrivé, il avait été impossible pour lui d'aller plus loin. Ils avaient placé la jeune femme à moitié endormi à cause de l'injection qu'il lui avaient administré et l'avait emmené loin derrière les grandes portes anti-feu. Il avait alors appelé son père pour lui expliquer rapidement ce qu'il s'était produit et Carlisle s'était pointé illico à l'hôpital.

Et depuis... Edward attendait, impatient, assis sur un banc. Sa jambe droite tressautait nerveusement depuis quinze bonnes minutes. Il voulait savoir comment _ils_ allaient.

« Edward ? », ce dernier tourna aussitôt la tête vers la voix féminine. C'était sa mère accompagnée d'Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper. L'air contrarié qu'il afficha sur son visage n'inaugurait rien de bon. « Toujours pas de nouvelles ? », Esmée s'assit à côté de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il fit un signe négatif de la tête. Il n'avait même pas l'envie de leur répondre avec du vocabulaire. Il voulait juste : savoir.

_''Le Docteur Cullen est demandé salle d'auscultation numéro 12.''_

Edward laissa échapper un juron. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette phrase. Au bout de ce qu'il lui parut une éternité, il vit arriver son père au pas de course pour entrer dans cette fameuse salle d'auscultation numéro 12. Ce dernier fit un rapide coup de tête à sa famille et entra dans la pièce. Edward laissa échapper un long soupir. Bientôt, il allait avoir des nouvelles...

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda finalement Rosalie, désireuse de faire cesser ce silence pesant. Edward jeta un regard paresseux vers elle. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se remémorer ce qu'il avait vu...

« Bella a vomi du sang », c'était clair, net et précis. Il ne voulait pas spécialement entrer dans les détails. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Rosalie.

« Comment ça ''vomi du sang'' ? On ne vomi pas du sang comme ça Edward ! »

« Si Bella est actuellement enfermée dans une salle d'auscultation c'est expressément pour savoir pourquoi elle a vomi ce sang ! », le ton froid et dur d'Edward dissuada la belle blonde de poursuivre son discours. Il n'était pas enclin à la discussion visiblement.

« Bon et bien moi, j'vais me chercher à boire ! Qui a soif ? » s'exclama Emmett

« Je t'accompagne » poursuivit Jasper, en suivant l'aîné, Rosalie derrière eux.

Il ne restait plus qu'Esmée et Edward. Esmée était de très bonne compagnie, elle savait ouvrir la discussion lorsqu'il le fallait et ne rien dire lorsqu'il le fallait également. Elle avait comprit depuis un petit moment, qu'Edward avait développé une sorte d'attachement envers la jeune femme qu'il avait faillit renverser. Elle se doutait donc très bien, qu'il était bouleversé parce qu'elle était entrain de vivre et qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Seulement, Esmée était une mère et elle ne pouvait ignorer la souffrance d'un de ses enfants.

« Tiens mais ne serait-ce pas Esmée Cullen et son fils... Edward ? »

Edward releva la tête vers la source du bruit et tomba face à Aro Volturi. Esmée serra poliment la main du docteur et Edward se contenta simplement d'hocher la tête. Ce mec lui semblait bizarre. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Une amie de mon fils à quelques soucis de santé, nous attendons des nouvelles des docteurs »

« Oh ? De qui s'agit-il, je peux peut-être vous aider ? »

« Eh bien, elle s'appelle... »

« Esmée ? Edward? »

Les deux interpellés se retournèrent simultanément vers Carlisle qui sortait tout juste de la salle. Edward se leva d'un bond, tout prêt à être délivré de l'infernale attente.

« Papa ! Comment va-t-elle ? Et le bébé ? Et... »

« Calme toi fils... tout va bien. », Carlisle serra rapidement la main d'Aro.

« Eh bien... puisque Carlisle est là, je me vois dans l'obligeance de vous laisser ! Au plaisir de vous revoir »

Ce dernier poursuivit son chemin pour se faire interpellé quelques pas plus loin par une infirmière. Alice sortit quelques secondes après de la salle. Edward ne savait même pas qu'elle travaillait aujourd'hui.

« Alice, tu es là aussi... » sourit Esmée.

« Oui ! J'ai aidé le Dr Cullen ! » expliqua-t-elle toujours un large sourire collait aux lèvres ?

« Venez, nous serons plus tranquille dans mon bureau » annonça Carlisle

« Edward, vas y, j'attends que ton frère et les autres reviennent », proposa Esmée. Elle savait qu'Edward ne voulait pas attendre le retour des autres.

Edward hocha doucement la tête, reconnaissant envers sa mère d'agir de la sorte. Elle était peut-être la seule à comprendre sa façon d'agir.

Une fois dans le bureau de son père, Edward resta debout près de la fenêtre. Il avait les jambes engourdis à force d'être resté assis.

« Bien, nous avons pu ausculter Bella et rassure toi : le bébé et elle vont bien. Elle a fait un ulcère à l'estomac ce qui a provoqué ces vomissements avec du sang. » expliqua son père et au fur et à mesure de son discours, les traits du visage de son fils se détendirent considérablement.

« Un ulcère ? D'où cela peut-il provenir ? »

Carlisle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. « Plusieurs choses peuvent causer un ulcère, cela peut-être dû à une mauvaise alimentation, un médicament, le stress... »

« Penses-tu que cela puisse provenir de la nourriture que je lui donne ? » s'inquiéta soudainement Edward. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il n'avait pas vraiment ménagé son estomac. Il avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis des mois, il la nourrissait comme il le pouvait.

« Non, je ne pense pas... elle était sous alimentée et tes dosages ne sont pas trop fort. Je pense plutôt au Lexomil qu'elle ingurgite depuis quelques temps et le stress de tout ce qu'il se passe dans sa vie » éluda son père.

« Cela devrait aller mieux maintenant, et arrêter de lui donner cet anxiolytique à tout bout de champ » poursuivit Alice. Edward opina. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle n'aurait plus à retourner dans un hôpital d'aussi tôt.

« Puis-je la voir ? »

OOO

Lorsque Bella ouvrit les yeux, la lumière brûla ses pupilles. Elle les referma aussitôt. C'était effrayant. Cela lui rappelait tellement... chez elle. À cette simple pensée, son cœur palpita dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration saccadé, elle essaya de se débattre contre quelque chose d'invisible. Elle sentit deux mains se saisir de ses bras et elle souhaita hurler mais aucun son ne voulait sortir.

« Bella ! Bella calme toi... ouvre les yeux ! », à ces mots, elle s'exécuta.

Tout était blanc et aseptisé. Elle tomba nez à nez face à Edward. C'était ce jeune homme qui était gentil avec elle depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé au bord de la route. Lorsqu'il était près d'elle, elle se sentait rassurée, en sécurité. Elle essaya de prononcer quelques mots, mais quelque chose l'empêchait toujours de parler.

« Chut... calme toi ma belle... ce n'est rien. », encore cette voix reposante. Bella essaya de faire ce qu'il disait. Si elle le faisait, elle était certaine qu'il serait encore gentil avec elle. Si non... elle préférait ne pas savoir ce qu'il allait lui faire. Et puis avec lui, c'était différent. Peut-être qu'il serait plus tendre que les autres ?

Une douleur tirailla son estomac. Elle porta sa main dessus et la main d'Edward vint rejoindre la sienne. Elle lui jeta un regard triste. Elle avait mal.

« Je sais... tu dois avoir mal n'est-ce pas ? », elle hocha doucement la tête, « c'est normal... »

Comment faisait-il pour tout savoir ? Était-il une sorte d'Ange gardien ? Comme ceux dont lui parlait sa mère lorsqu'elle était enfant ? Ils étaient censés protéger les personnes du mal. Arrivait-il à faire ça tout seul ? Le visage de Bella s'étira en un sourire à cette simple idée.

« Ton sourire est vraiment beau », avoua Edward, un sourire niais perché à ses lèvres. Bella sourit encore plus.

Quelques minutes après, Carlisle entra dans la pièce pour retirer le tuyau d'oxygène qu'ils avaient placé dans ses narines.

« Bonjour Bella, je t'ai retiré ses tubes de ton nez car tu peux respirer par toi même maintenant »

Bella comprenait très bien ce qu'il faisait, elle ne voulait tout simplement pas lui répondre. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Pas comme Edward. Lui était gentil, bon. Carlisle était... un docteur. Et elle savait d'elle même qu'ils n'étaient pas des gens de confiance... mais elle n'avait surtout pas le droit de le dire ! Si non ils la retrouveraient et l'enfermeraient encore et encore. Elle entendit le docteur et Edward discutaient entre eux. Elle ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'ils disaient, elle voulait juste rentrer chez Edward et continuait à regarder la télé avec lui.

« Si jamais tu trouves quelque chose dans son comportement d'anormale, n'hésite pas à la ramener, n'importe quel signe, d'accord ? »

N'importe quel signe ? Bella était à elle seul un signe à part entière. Tout en elle criait à l'aide...

Bella Swan... Quoi ?! Bella Swan... ! Quel con ! Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ?!

Edward écarquilla les yeux, « Bella Swan... » murmura-t-il, comme pour se souvenir.

« Pardon, tu disais quelque chose ? »

« Bella Swan ! Elle s'appelle Bella Swan ! »

Ce fut au tour de Carlisle d'écarquiller les yeux. « Dis le à Emmett et Rosalie, ils pourront peut-être faire quelque chose avec ceci ! »

OOO

Une fois de retour à son appartement, Edward avait déposé Bella dans sa chambre. Elle avait toujours besoin de sa perfusion, mais n'étant pas très doué pour faire ça, il avait décidé de laisser Alice le faire.

Sur le chemin du retour, il avait convoqué son frère et Rosalie et chez lui, afin de lui donner le détail qu'il avait oublié de dire et qui pourrait changer toute la donne.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à nous dire ? » demanda Emmett en décapsulant une bière.

« Elle s'appelle Bella Swan »

Emmett recracha une quantité de bière sur le sol. Il regarda son frère incrédule. « Et tu ne nous dis ça que maintenant ? » reprit-il encore abasourdi.

« Eh bien... » Edward se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Il n'avait pas la moindre excuse. Son nom de famille lui était complètement sorti de la tête ! Il repensa un bref instant à sa conversation avec l'infirmière... il lui avait avoué ne pas connaître son identité... Quel abruti...

« Quel idiot... » murmura Rosalie en s'installant dans le sofa, « tu es conscient que c'est un détail capital ça ?! Si ça se trouve, nous aurions pu trouver quelqu'un de sa famille depuis longtemps ! », reprit-elle un peu plus énervée cette fois-ci.

« Je... je n'ai pas la moindre excuse... »

Rosalie se massa les tempes. « La protection judiciaire vient demain avec notre chef. Nous avons maintenant de quoi lancer des recherches. Nous ne te promettons rien Edward. Tu vas devoir affronter ça tout seul si nous trouvons quelque chose. »

Edward acquiesça. Cette nuit allait être longue.

« Bon et bien moi je vais rentrer, Jasper doit m'attendre » répliqua Alice en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie. « J'essaierai de venir demain Edward, je te tiens au courant ».

« Nous allons y aller aussi, nous devons retourner au poste avant de rentrer » expliqua Emmett en suivant la petite brune sur le pas de la porte. « J'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi », il tapa doucement l'épaule de son frère.

Une fois tout le monde parti, Edward attrapa une bière dans son frigo et s'affala dans son canapé. Heureusement pour lui, il avait lancé une série pour Bella. À moins qu'elle n'ait besoin de lui pour une urgence, il avait du temps pour lui. Du temps pour réfléchir à la merde dans laquelle il s'était foutu tout seul. Après tout... il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même. Comment avait-il fait pour oublier un détail aussi important ? Il venait peut-être de faire sauter la seule et unique solution pour sortir Bella de ce cauchemar...

Il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant qu'il affronterait la protection judiciaire – des femmes – et le chef de son frère et Rosalie sans eux. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir leur dire pour qu'ils acceptent la garde de la jeune femme ? Après tout, il n'avait pas établis de lien concret avec elle. Un jour tout semblait aller bien et un autre jour ils semblaient au point mort. Décapsulant une deuxième bière, Edward plongea encore plus loin dans ses pensées. Avait-il réellement conscience du bordel dans lequel il s'était mis en risquant de percuter cette jeune femme ? Il n'en avait pas vraiment l'impression. Depuis sa rencontre avec elle, tout semblait lui échapper. Le fait qu'elle était enceinte en était un bel exemple. Il ne savait même pas comment s'occuper d'une femme enceinte en tant normal, mais une femme enceinte, violée et battue c'était hors de sa portée ! Et puis le fait qu'elle ne communique pas aussi était un véritable casse tête. Il ne savait pas si elle comprenait ce qu'il lui disait ou non. Il avait simplement le droit de temps en temps à quelques petits mots... Puis tout ses soins et son alimentation... c'était peut-être trop pour lui. Peut-être que la protection judiciaire devait s'occuper d'elle ? C'était peut-être un signe du destin qu'il lui disait qu'il n'en serait jamais capable. Il n'arrivait même pas à écrire son bouquin, comment arriverait-il à sauver une femme brisée ? Il n'avait pas le caractère de son frère avec Rosalie... Non vraiment pas... C'est pourquoi, il était mieux pour elle qu'il abandonne et que la protection judiciaire prenne le relais.

Lorsqu'Edward ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, il était 6h50. Un mal de tête lui martela les tempes et il sut à cet instant qu'il avait peut-être un peu trop forcé sur la bière la veille. Il se leva péniblement et se dirigea dans sa salle de bain pour faire un brin de toilette. Pourquoi avait-il bu autant déjà ? Ah oui... la garde de Bella. _Merde ! _

Edward se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Il n'avait sûrement pas éteint la télévision ! Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, il faisait sombre. Pas de télé allumée. Il souffla un bon coup en réalisant qu'il l'avait peut être éteint machinalement en remontant. Il jeta un œil sur le corps endormi dans le lit. Elle semblait paisible. Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres et sa respiration était lente. Elle dormait profondément. La perfusion n'avait pas bougé de place non plus.

Une fois un peu plus présentable, Edward descendit dans son salon pour se préparer un café. Lorsqu'il aperçut les cadavres de bières sur la table et le sol, il sut qu'il avait définitivement trop bu hier. Honteux, il rassembla les bouteilles en verre dans un sac qu'il plaça à côté de la porte. Il les jetteraient plus tard.

Aujourd'hui était un jour très particulier. La protection judiciaire et le chef de la police de Seattle devaient venir à 14h30 chez lui, pour déterminer si oui ou non Bella pouvait rester avec eux. Les sombres pensées d'Edward resurgirent en mémoire. Il avait prit sa décision de toute façon. Ce qu'il allait faire, il le faisait pour Bella.

D'un pas lent, il fit quelques brins de ménage et à 7h50, son téléphone sonna. C'était Emmett.

« Ouais... »

« Mec, j'espère que tout est prêt chez toi, car mon chef et la protection débarque plus tôt que prévu ! »

Le sang d'Edward ne fit qu'un tour. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par ''plus tôt que prévu'' ?

« … Quand ? »

« Dans 30 minutes... »

Clic.

Edward resta sagement assis dans son canapé, réfléchissant à la situation. Bella dormait toujours à l'étage. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui expliquer que des personnes allaient venir chez lui pour savoir si elle pouvait rester ou non avec lui. Il était dans un sacré merdier. Et surtout... il ne lui avait pas expliqué pour son bien, il avait décidé de la laisser à la protection judiciaire.

Comme un automate, il se dirigea vers l'étage puis la chambre de Bella. Il entra doucement et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il ne savait même pas comment la réveiller.

« Bella... ? »

Aucune réaction.

« Bella... s'il te plaît ? Réveille toi... »

Toujours rien. Il passa doucement sa main sur le bras nu de la jeune femme et cette dernière gémit de protestation. Elle ne voulait clairement pas être réveillée sitôt. Cette réaction eu le don de faire sourire Edward.

« Allez petite marmotte... j'ai pleins de chose à te raconter... et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps »

Comme si elle semblait avoir comprit ses paroles. Bella ouvrit doucement les yeux et planta ses prunelles brunes dans ses yeux verts. Un sourire étira ses belles lèvres. Mais Edward n'avait pas envie de lui sourire cette fois ci. Il était triste. Il savait que ce qu'il était sur le point de faire n'allait pas lui faire plaisir mais c'était pour son bien, à elle. Uniquement à elle.

Le sourire de Bella se fana progressivement au fur et à mesure que le visage d'Edward se fermait.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle toute penaude, « Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? »

Edward nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle s'exprimait mieux de jour en jour. Mais le regard suppliant qu'elle lui lança, martela son propre cœur.

« Non chérie... tu n'as rien fais de mal, c'est moi qui ait mal fait les choses avec toi... »

Bella arqua un sourcil, en essayant de savoir en quoi il avait mal agi. Depuis le début, il était gentil et compréhensible envers elle. À quel moment cela n'avait-il pas été le cas ? Elle douta un instant qu'il avait été trop gentil avec elle et qu'il fallait désormais la punir. Elle déglutit péniblement et son cœur s'accéléra machinalement.

Edward jeta un regard sur elle. Elle semblait ailleurs. Comme pour la ramener à la réalité, il attrapa délicatement sa main qui reposait sur le lit.

« Bella... »

Elle sursauta lorsqu'il l'interpella et comme sil elle se doutait de son châtiment, elle tendit une joue vers lui.

Edward écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce qu'elle avait comprit. Un nœud tordit son estomac et il du réprimer un haut le cœur.

« Non... Bella... non... je ne vais pas te frapper... », il attrapa le petit corps tendu de la jeune femme dans ses bras et déposa un rapide baiser dans ses cheveux. « Je veux juste que tu saches que ce que je fais... je le fais pour ton bien d'accord ? »

Elle le regarda avec un air complètement perdu. Edward se maudit aussitôt pour l'avoir mis dans une telle incompréhension.

« Il y a de gentilles personnes qui vont venir dans 10 minutes... Tu vas partir avec eux et ils vont t'aider à retrouver une vie meilleure... »

Le cœur de Bella cessa de battre. Elle se retira violemment de sa prise et jeta un regard anxieux vers lui.

« Non... » murmura-t-elle.

« Bella... je fais ça pour ton bien... Chérie... écoute moi... je ne sais pas comment te réparer... », il jura contre lui pour avoir employé le mot ''réparer''. Elle n'était pas un objet ou quoi que se soit d'autre, mais à cet instant, il n'avait pas trouver d'autre mot. « Je finirai forcément par te blesser et je ne le veux pas... »

« Non... non ! »

« Bella... »

« Non... je ne veux pas partir d'ici... pitié... »

Comment faisait-elle pour réussir à briser son cœur à chaque parole ? Elle faisait résonner en lui quelque chose de complètement nouveau et effrayant. C'est pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas la garder avec lui. Cela deviendrait dangereux pour eux.

« Je suis désolé... » et il l'était. Vraiment.

Quelques instants plus tard, on toqua à la porte. C'était eux. Edward déglutit difficilement. Il sentait son cœur cogner fort dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi était-il autant anxieux ? Les mains moites, il ouvrit la porte. Trois personnes apparurent devant lui. Un petit homme vieux, trapu, bourru et presque chauve habillé d'une chemise grise et d'un veston noir. Un homme cheveux mi-long, brun plutôt grand, entrant dans la force de l'âge également habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon gris relié par deux bretelles grises foncées. Avec eux se tenait une jeune femme qu'il n'aurait cru revoir de sitôt. Amber Marshall, l'avocate.

Un peu étourdi, Edward se décala pour les laisser entrer. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte, une main intercepta la poignée. Edward se retourna brusquement.

« T'as cru que t'allais nous laisser dehors ? »

Edward cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des hallucinations. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice se tenaient là, devant l'entrée de chez lui.

« T'as l'intention de nous laisser dehors ou bien ? » demanda Rosalie, impatiente.

« Oh... pardon... », il se décala pour les laisser entrer.

Ils entrèrent un après l'autre et une fois à l'intérieur cela faisait du monde.

« Monsieur Cullen ? » débuta le petit homme.

« O-oui ? », il essaya de maîtriser sa voix, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un drôle de rêve.

« Je suis Monsieur Kersby, l'un des responsables de la protection judiciaire », il lui tendit la main et Edward la serra avec un air mal assuré. Il ne contrôlait plus son corps... « Voici Billy Black, chef de la police de Seattle », Edward serra de manière plus habile sa main, « et voici Maître Marshall, avocate spécialisée pour les femmes mal traitées ». Edward accepta la main tendu de la jeune femme et comprit dans son regard qu'il ne valait mieux pas faire savoir qu'ils se connaissaient.

« Enchantée Monsieur Cullen », dit-elle poliment.

« Enchanté »

« Bien, je suppose que vous savez ce qui nous amène ici ? » reprit Kersby de manière solennel. Il ne passait pas quatre chemins. Edward jeta un œil sur l'ensemble du groupe. Entouré par ces personnes, il ne doutait absolument pas que Bella serait entre de bonnes mains.

« Bien sûr »

« Pouvez-vous nous conduire à cette jeune femme ? »

Tout ce monde ? Dans la chambre de Bella?! Jamais elle n'accepterait autant d'inconnus. Edward essaya de réfléchir à une alternative mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit !

« Monsieur Kersby, si vous me permettez, je ne pense pas que monter tous ensemble serait la meilleure chose à faire. Bella est quelqu'un d'extrêmement fragile, elle ne laisse pas n'importe qui l'approcher. », Edward remercia silencieusement Rosalie pour son aide.

« Je pense que je peux vous la présenter un après un » reprit Edward avec assurance. Il n'était pas question de brutaliser davantage Bella.

Kersby sembla considérer la proposition d'Edward. Il hocha finalement la tête et fit un signe à Edward de passer devant.

Une fois devant la chambre de Bella, Edward sentit son pouls s'emballait à nouveau. Il espérait de tout cœur que Bella serait compréhensive. Il donna deux petits coups à la porte et s'autorisa à entrer.

« Bella... C'est Edward... »

Il faisait encore sombre dans la pièce, il se dirigea doucement vers les rideaux et les ouvrit avant d'ouvrir les volets. Ils trouvèrent Bella adossée contre le rebord du lit, le visage pâle et les yeux hagards. Le sang d'Edward ne fit qu'un tour. Elle n'allait pas bien !

« Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Parle moi... ! », ni une, ni deux Edward était assis à côté d'elle a essayer d'ausculter les bras, le visage, les mains de la jeune femme. « Bella... s'il te plaît parle moi... » murmura-t-il pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre.

Elle finit par jeter un regard vide vers lui.

« Tu ne veux plus de moi » lâcha-t-elle, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes. Le cœur d'Edward se brisa en mille morceaux. Elle n'avait pas comprit le sens de ses mots tout à l'heure. Elle pensait simplement qu'il allait l'abandonner à des inconnus... Après tout... comment avait-il pu espérer qu'elle comprendrait ce qu'il dirait ? Depuis le début, Bella ne communiquait pas de la même façon que lui. Il avait tout simplement était bête – encore un fois – de croire que cette fois-ci serait différent. Elle avait bien raison de croire qu'il l'abandonnait car en réalité... c'était peut-être ce qu'il était entrain de faire ? Mais pourrait-il réellement s'occuper d'elle ? Pourrait-il réellement l'aider ? En avait-il vraiment les moyens ? Le visage brisé de Bella lui en donna l'espoir. Bella n'avait rien demandé à personne. Il s'était porté garant lui seul de l'aider. Et lui comptait simplement la donner à de simples inconnus, tout simplement parce qu'il ne pensait pas être en mesure de pouvoir l'aider ? Grossier et égoïste, c'est tout ce qu'il était actuellement...

Il attrapa délicatement la main de la jeune femme et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Bella... pardonne moi... Je vais t'aider... nous allons trouver une solution ensemble... D'accord ? »

Comme un baume au cœur, les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent de surprise.

« V-vraiment ? »

Edward sourit, « Oui... vraiment ». L'instant d'après, Bella se jetait dans ses bras pour l'étreindre le plus fort possible.

Un raclement de gorge plus tard et Edward retomba dans la réalité. Il avait été tellement inquiet de l'état de Bella qu'il en avait complètement oublié Kersby, Amber et Billy Black. _Attendez, quoi ?_ _Que font-ils tous là ? _

« Monsieur Cullen, pouvez-vous nous rejoindre en bas... lorsque vous en aurez terminé ? » demanda Kersby. Son ton était totalement neutre. Impossible de savoir si c'était une bonne ou mauvaise chose.

Une fois en bas avec tout le monde, Edward massa sa nuque. Emmett et les autres lui jetèrent un regard afin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé en haut mais impossible pour lui de le leur dire devant les trois professionnelles.

« Bien ! Nous avons tous pu voir ce qu'il s'est passé en haut, n'est-ce pas ? », les deux autres acquiescèrent et Edward put apercevoir Amber sourire. « Alors nous allons voter »

Un vote ? Edward c'était rendu malade pour un simple vote ?! Non... c'était une simple plaisanterie n'est-ce pas ? Ce vieux n'allait pas prendre à la légère les problèmes de Bella ?

« Qui pense qu'Edward peut obtenir la garde de Bella ? », presque à l'unanimité toutes les mains se levèrent. Edward eut du mal à déglutir. C'était rapide. Trop rapide.

« Attendez ! Pensez-vous réellement qu'un simple vote peut aider Bella à aller mieux ?! »

« Edward... ! » souffla Emmett

« Non Emmett ! Bella n'est pas un simple objet ou je ne sais quoi ! Sa sécurité et son bien-être ne peut pas dépendre d'un simple vote ! »

« Monsieur Cullen ! » Tonna Kersby, « Ai-je dis d'une quelconque façon que cette jeune femme irait mieux en restant avec vous ? »

Le prenait-il pour un con ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça alors ? C'était insensé ! Et dire qu'il était prêt la veille laisser Bella repartir avec eux...

« Alors pourquoi vouloir faire un vote ?! »

« Si j'ai demandé à faire un vote, c'est tout simplement pour savoir si ce que nous avons vu en haut est bien entré dans nos esprit. De toute évidence cette femme vous fait confiance ! Elle sera mieux traité avec vous que dans l'un de nos centre. »

« Donc vous... »

« Cependant ! J'impose des conditions »

Edward resta interdit. Quelles étaient ses conditions ?

« J'autorise cette jeune femme à rester avec vous, mais elle ne vivra pas ici »

_Pardon ?_

« Pardon ? »

Kersby croisa ses mains au niveau de torse bombé.

« Vous semblez bien trop affecté par ce que cette jeune femme a vécu, je crains que cela n'influence votre rôle »

« Mon rôle ? » Edward ne comprenait vraiment plus rien.

« Oui vous allez être son curateur, vous allez trois fois par semaines lui apprendre à vivre avec le monde extérieur, pour qu'elle se sociabilise si vous préférez ! Pour cela vous aurez besoin de l'aide de Jasper.»

Son curateur ? Edward allait devenir son curateur ? Mais où allait-elle aller si elle ne vivrait plus avec lui... ?

« Où va-t-elle aller ? » demanda Edward, le visage blême.

« Elle vivra chez votre frère et Rosalie »

À SUIVRE...

Réponses :

paulipopo : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je n'ai aucun connaissance particulière sur la médecine, j'ai pas mal de membre de ma famille qui sont AS mais je me renseigne surtout via internet ! J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu haha ?

Yuckie78 : Alors est-ce que tu t'attendais à ceci ? :P

Tanyddraig : Haha merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça me touche vraiment ! Je ne vais pas te spoiler la suite de mon histoire, je te laisserai la découvrir au fur et à mesure ! :P

CeCe77.1991 : J'ai essayé quelques passages du POV de Bella ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en as pensé ! À bientôt !

Rosalie-Cullen03 : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu !

Luisa12 : Merci beaucoup pour ton message ! À bientôt j'espère !

Bonne soirée et bonne semaine à tous ! Bisous !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis extrêmement désolée pour mon absence durant de nombreux mois ! Mais les études, mon boulot étudiant, mon stage ainsi que mon Mémoire de fin d'étude me prennent un temps énorme ! Je travaille non stop du lundi au dimanche !

Mais j'espère que d'ici cet été tout rentrera dans l'ordre car cela voudra dire que j'aurai obtenu mon diplôme !

En tout cas, voici le chapitre dix qui je l'espère... vous plaira ! J'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir l'écrire !

Je m'excuse par avance s'il y a quelque fautes d'orthographes !

Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 10_

Les deux concernés se regardèrent mutuellement, le temps d'assimiler l'information. Leur patron venait de décider sur un coup de tête, sans leur en parler au préalable, que Bella viendrait vivre chez eux.

Rosalie fut la première à réagir. Elle jeta un regard incertain en direction de Kersby.

« Pardon ? Patron... je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une...»

« J'impose cette condition, sinon cette jeune femme sera prise en charge par l'un de nos centres de femmes battues », coupa Kersby. Son regard était sans appel, Rosalie comprit rapidement qu'il n'était pas utile de poursuivre la discussion.

Emmett jeta un regard désolé vers son frère. Edward n'avait toujours pas bougé, il était encore entrain d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il était entrain de se passer.

Bella allait partir. Bella allait vivre chez son frère et sa belle sœur, loin de lui. C'était déjà la première bombe. Comme pour l'enfonçait davantage, il y en avait eu une deuxième : Il allait devenir son curateur. Comment devenait-on curateur ? Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'un curateur ? Edward n'en avait absolument aucune idée ! La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que Bella s'éloigne trop loin de lui !

Il regarda tour à tour les visages autour de lui. Emmett et Rosalie restaient interdit, capitulant aux ordres de leur patron. Il n'était pas en mesure de demander quoi que soit. Si Kersby décidait de changer d'avis, il emmènerait la jeune femme encore plus loin d'eux et surtout... dans un centre médical : chose que Bella avait en horreur... Non... il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'en empêcher. Il ne voulait pas être égoïste... au fond de son cœur, il souhaitait que Bella prenne du mieux et qu'elle réussisse à se sortir de ce mauvais tourbillon... Non Edward n'avait pas le choix. Il devait accepter la décision de Kersby, quoi que cela lui en coûte.

Il poursuivit sa course et tomba sur Amber Marshall, l'avocate. Elle semblait sincèrement désolé pour lui, elle lui fit quand même un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Puis il y avait Kersby. Le regard suffisant, il ne semblait pas vouloir démordre de sa décision. Edward finit par jeter un regard en direction de l'étage. Comment allait-il annoncer ça à Bella... ?

« Comment allons nous procéder ? » lâcha-t-il, le visage fermé.

Kersby releva le menton.

« Eh bien, dès aujourd'hui vous allez préparer des affaires que Bella pourra emmener chez votre frère. Demain, Maître Marshall viendra vous donnez des documents vous expliquant plus en détail en quoi votre rôle de curateur consiste. Vous prendrez vos fonctions lundi. »

Satisfait de sa petite locution, il réajusta sa chemise et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« Agent Black, je compte sur votre rapport dès que tout sera fait. »

Le dit Black hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte pour permettre à Kersby de prendre congés.

Une fois la porte refermée, les épaules d'Emmett et Rosalie retombèrent d'un seul coup. Trop de pression accumulée en trop peu de temps ! Rosalie porta la main à son front relevant quelques mèches de cheveux sur son passage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » demanda-t-elle

« Et bien on a pas vraiment le choix... » répondit Emmett

« C'était une question rhétorique imbécile ! »

…

« Allez ! Au boulot ! Vous avez entendu le patron ? Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ! Surtout que je dois faire mon rapport ! » déclara Billy Black en donnant un grand coup dans ses mains.

« Mais Chef ! On ne peut pas prendre Bella chez nous ! » s'emporta Rosalie, en essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler son désarroi.

« Agent Hale, vous avez entendu les ordres... »

« Oui mais non ! Bella ne tiendra jamais chez nous, elle a besoin d'Edward ! Si elle reste trop loin de lui, elle finira en crise d'hystérie ! »

« Agent Hale... » commença Amber, le regard compréhensif, « je comprend tout à fait votre désarroi, mais vous devez comprendre que ce que Kersby a demandé est uniquement pour le bien de Bella. »

Rosalie regarda l'avocate d'un air médusé. Elle n'était pas convaincue, pas plus que l'était Emmett et Edward. Elle finit par se résigner et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. Emmett, dans un effort de réconfort, posa sa main dans sa nuque et débuta un léger massage.

« Edward ? »

Le concerné jeta un regard las vers son interlocutrice. C'était Amber.

« Je vais vous aider à assimiler votre rôle, ne vous en faîte pas. J'ai d'ailleurs déjà quelques documents sur moi, si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons en parler une fois que Bella sera rentrée chez votre frère et votre belle sœur.

Le cœur d'Edward se serra. Il avait une boule coincée au fond de la gorge qui lui faisait un mal de chien. S'il s'écoutait, il pleurerait sûrement un bon coup. Mais il n'en était pas question ! Du moins... pas devant eux ! Il hocha doucement la tête et prit la direction des escaliers.

Personne ne dit mot car tout le monde comprit : Edward allait annoncer la nouvelle à Bella...

…

Bella dormait à point fermer. Elle rêvait d'une petite maison dans la forêt, entourée de sapin et de pins. Cet endroit lui était inconnu, mais elle souhaitait y rester. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, cet endroit avait quelque chose d'apaisant, une odeur familière... l'odeur d'Edward...

Soudain, elle se sentit inconfortable, quelqu'un la secouait. C'était léger, mais suffisant pour lui faire mal. C'était peut-être ses anciens maîtres ?

D'un bond, Bella ouvrit les yeux, terrorisée à l'idée d'être retourné là bas...

« Bella, chérie... calme toi, ce n'est que moi... »

La voix douce et grave d'Edward... Elle reprit contenance et jeta un regard vers la source de la voix. Elle aperçue le visage de son ange gardien et lui lança un timide sourire. Il lui tendit un biscuit qu'elle s'empressa de mettre dans sa bouche. Il était tellement attentionné et gentil avec elle...

Mais bien vite, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le visage d'Edward était fermé, neutre. C'était une chose carrément inhabituelle pour lui et pour elle... Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec un visage pareil, elle avait peur.

« E-ed-Edward ? » demanda-t-elle, toute penaude. Peut-être avait-elle fait quelque de chose qu'elle ignorait ? Peut-être avait-elle franchi le point de non retour et qu'il allait se débarrasser d'elle ?

Bien trop vite, deux sillons de larmes apparurent sur ses joues fines. Mais bien vite, Edward vint en leur rencontre pour les essuyer avec ses pouces. Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant, elle aimait tellement qu'il la caresse comme ça. C'était vraiment apaisant, puis il y avait la main dans ses cheveux aussi... ça aussi elle aimait bien...

« Bella... pardonne moi ma chérie... vraiment... tout ce qui arrive, c'est uniquement pour ton bien n'est-ce pas ? Tu le sais ça ? »

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Seuls les mots pardonne et chérie lui faisaient écho. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Quel idiot... Évidemment tu ne comprend pas ce que j'essaie de te dire... », Bella vit Edward sourire très brièvement, mais celui là n'était pas sincère, elle le savait.

Edward approcha le visage de la jeune femme vers lui. Il déposa un long baiser sur son front. Bella ne comprenait toujours pas.

« E-Edward ? », elle releva la tête vers lui, elle se sentait si fatiguée... Elle voulait dormir. Blottit contre lui, elle ferma doucement les yeux pour retrouver les bras de Morphée.

« Bella... tu vas partir avec Emmett et Rosalie... Je te promet qu'on se reverra, lundi. Je viendrai te voir... », Une larme s'étala sur la joue de la jeune femme. Elle dormait, à présent. Edward essuya rapidement cette traîtresse de larme. Il s'était promit de ne pas pleurer en présence des autres. Maintenant qu'il était seul avec Bella -qui dormait- il pouvait se le permettre.

Il caressa machinalement les cheveux bruns de la jeune femme et continua de déposer des baisers sur sa tête. Il se sentait atrocement mal. Premièrement, car il avait introduit une demi barrette de Lexomil pour qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien et que le trajet se passe pour le mieux. Deuxièmement, car il savait que ce changement, changerait à jamais quelque chose. Il sentait que le lien qu'il avait tissé avec Bella allait s'effriter au fur et à mesure du temps. Jamais plus elle ne lui ferait confiance... Jamais plus elle ne voudrait qu'il la caresse, comme il était présentement entrain de faire... Jamais plus il ne verrait son sourire à chaque bouchée de pancake... Non plus jamais il ne verrait tout ça... Et c'était pour son bien à elle, il en était certain. Mais bordel... qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait mal... Il allait probablement souffrir de toute cette histoire... Mais c'était sûrement pour le mieux ? Il allait désormais devoir garder une certaine distance avec elle, au risque de la perdre définitivement et de la voir partir dans un centre. Et c'était cette réalité qui le torturait.

« Edward ? »

Ce dernier, respira profondément et se releva, Bella dans les bras.

« Elle dort à point fermé, tu peux mettre ses affaires dans la voiture. »

Il continue son ascension vers le rez-de chaussé. Il n'avait même pas jeté un regard sur Rosalie. Elle lui jeta un regard discret, pendant qu'il descendait les escaliers. Cette situation ne l'enchantait pas non plus...

Elle allait se retrouver du jour au lendemain avec une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année qui paraissait en avoir cinq... Une douleur prit naissance dans sa poitrine. Elle repensa au fait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant. Son plus grand rêve avec Emmett était tombé à l'eau, le jour où après plusieurs essais peu fructueux, ils avaient apprit la fatale vérité... Celle de ne jamais pourvoir avoir d'enfant.

Elle remonta un peu plus loin dans ses souvenirs. Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, Rosalie était sortie avec un certain Royce. Une terrible erreur qui lui avait valu l'abandon de son projet de vie : fonder une grande famille. À plusieurs reprises, elle avait été violée, battue, laissé pour morte... Mais un soir, alors qu'elle rentrait de l'Université, Royce était un peu plus bourré que d'habitude. Une violente dispute avait éclaté entre eux et un drame s'était produit... Sur un accès de colère, Royce avait planté un couteau dans le bas ventre de Rosalie, perforant une partie de son utérus. Il l'avait laissé pour morte, pensant qu'elle l'était réellement. Heureusement pour elle, une voisine de palier avait appelé la police après avoir entendue une femme hurler de douleur. Elle s'était réveillée une semaine après à l'Hôpital. Royce avait disparu de la circulation... Ils n'ont jamais pu retrouver sa trace jusqu'à présent...

Quelques années plus tard, alors qu'elle était avec Emmett, ils avaient réalisé plusieurs tests de fertilité pour savoir d'où provenait le problème... Et il ne venait pas d'Emmett... Mais de Rosalie... son utérus était trop amoché pour supporter une grossesse...

Se rappelant ce très douloureux souvenir, des larmes s'étalèrent sur le sol. Rosalie terminait de plier les affaires de Bella pour les mettre dans la valise. Un petit coup à la porte résonna.

« Chérie... »

Rosalie se retourna avec un sourire larmoyant, Emmett se précipita à son chevet pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« On va s'en sortir, d'accord ? Je sais ce que cela représente pour toi... Tout va très bien se passer, je te le promet... »

Rosalie retourna son étreinte désespérée. Décidément, cette décision n'enchantait vraiment personne...

…

Le moment le plus dur, fut sûrement celui là... Les affaires de Bella trônaient devant la porte d'entrée. Rosalie et Emmett terminaient d'enfiler leur blouson pendant qu'Edward portait Bella pour la descendre.

Sans un mot, ils descendirent tout les cinq. Seul Amber était restée dans l'appartement pour pouvoir discuter avec Edward de la situation et de son nouveau rôle de curateur.

Arrivée dans le souterrain, Edward n'avait toujours prononcé aucun mot. IL était beaucoup trop affecté par la situation pour dire quoi que se soit. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Billy Black, les au revoir larmoyants, c'était pas son truc.

Rosalie ouvrit la portière de leur voiture et Edward glissa Bella à l'intérieur. Elle dormait toujours à point fermé. Elle faisait quelques petites mimiques avec ses lèvres qui prouvaient qu'elle était paisiblement dans les bras de Morphée. Le cœur d'Edward se serra davantage. Il attacha délicatement la jeune femme dans la voiture. Il posa une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Prenez soin de vous, tous les deux. On se revoit vite, d'accord ? »

Emmett et Rosalie s'installèrent à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Il ne manquait à ce qu'Edward ferme la porte. Ils étaient prêt à partir.

Résigné, Edward embrassa une dernière fois la tête de Bella et murmura « Je t'aime très fort, petite femme » avant de fermer la porte. La voiture démarra presque aussitôt et Edward les regarda s'éloigner du souterrain, la voiture de Billy Black derrière eux.

Une deuxième larme solitaire s'étala sur sa joue, mais cette fois-ci Edward n'en avait rien à foutre. Il était beaucoup trop triste pour se mentir à lui même.

…

De retour dans son appartement, l'odeur de Bella était encore présente. Il attrapa le plaid dans lequel elle passait ses journées entières et le monta dans la corbeille à linge sale. Une fois en bas, il remarqua la présence d'Amber.

« Edward... » commença-t-elle, « Je peux imaginer ce que tu ressens mais je... »

« **Personne**, ne peut comprendre ce que je ressens, c'est clair ? », son ton était sans appel. Amber regretta aussitôt d'avoir parler.

« Pardon, tu as raison... Je devrais peut-être rentrer chez moi et revenir demain matin... »

« Non attend... excuse moi... c'est juste que... c'est trop... », Edward baissa la tête, il ne trouvait pas le mot pour qualifier ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant présent.

« Brusque ? » tenta Amber, avec un petit sourire. Elle était extrêmement compréhensive, elle se doutait que ce que traversait Edward en ce moment, n'était en rien amusant.

Edward jeta un regard surprit vers elle. Brusque... c'était... presque ça.

« O-oui » admit-il en venant s'asseoir sur le canapé, Amber l'imitant. Elle posa une main rassurante sur sa jambe.

« Edward, je te promet que tout ce que nous sommes entrain de faire c'est pour son bien... »

Edward n'était pas totalement convaincu, mais il voulut y croire. Il finit par lui lancer un sourire.

« Alors, en quoi consiste un curateur ? »

Si Amber fut surprise par son changement soudain de sujet, elle ne le montra pas. Elle sortit une petite pile de document qu'elle déposa sur la table basse. Edward regarda avec ennuie les documents, il n'avait pas du tout envie de lire tout ça !

« Haha ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te résumer en quelques mots ce que ces documents veulent dire » dit Amber, en remarquant la tête déconfite de son interlocuteur.

Ils passèrent deux bonnes heures à discuter du rôle qu'allait désormais jouer Edward dans la vie de Bella.

« Si j'ai bien comprit, mon rôle est d'assurer une protection pour Bella en l'assistant dans plusieurs démarches et en la conseillant ? » reprit Edward en relisant une partie des documents, éparpillés sur la table.

« C'est exact, tu n'es pas son tuteur, tu n'as pas à la chaperonner comme une enfant. De toute façon elle est majeur et à une partie de capacités moteurs et physiques. Elle ne peut-être complètement autonome en l'état actuel des choses, mais l'objectif que c'est fixé le Juge, c'est qu'elle le devienne. » expliqua Amber en sirotant sa tasse de thé.

« Mais en quoi vais-je pouvoir lui être utile, elle n'a plus rien ? »

« Pour le moment, nous ne savons toujours pas s'il lui reste de la famille, dans tout les cas, elle doit sûrement avoir une partie de l'héritage de ses parents ou autre paperasse de ce genre. Il faudra que tu t'occupes de ça, lorsque les policiers auront trouvés quelque chose. »

Cette histoire était entrain de donner un mal de crâne insupportable à Edward. Il n'avait pas envie d'être son curateur ! Il voulait juste être là pour elle, quand elle en avait besoin !

Edward se massa les tempes et pencha sa tête en arrière.

« On peut en rester là pour aujourd'hui » conclut Amber en ramassant les papiers sur la table basse. « Après tout, je reviens demain pour signer ton contrat, d'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu me sortes quelques papiers pour que je puisse les imprimer au bureau »

« Ne te tracasse pas, j'ai une imprimante chez moi, on le fera ici »

Amber remercia silencieusement Edward. Il était entrain de s'endormir, sa tête dodelinait de chaque côtés.

« Au fait... tu as pu revoir Tanya ? »

Edward releva la tête brusquement. Pourquoi parlait-elle de Tanya maintenant ?

« Euh... j-je... je n'ai pas eu le temps... Avec Bella ça a été plutôt compliqué ces derniers jours... »

« Oh... je vois »

Amber se leva, prête à partir.

« Tu devrais en profiter pour sortir Edward. Bella n'est plus là, donc tu n'as plus aucune raison de rester enfermé chez toi. Sors, vois tes amis, vois des filles. Tu en as besoin. »

La gorge d'Edward lui fit mal. _Bella n'est plus là_... c'était encore trop douloureux à admettre.

« Je rentre chez moi. À demain Edward. »

Puis Amber referma la porte derrière elle. _Enfin_... il était seul. Il regarda son horloge. 16H35. Il était encore tôt mais surtout Bella était peut-être réveillée. Il s'empressa de trouver son téléphone et de composer le numéro de son frère. Au bout de deux sonneries, il décrocha.

« Edward, j'attendais ton appel... »

« Comment va-t-elle ? Est-elle réveillée ? »

« Non, elle dort encore. Rosalie lui a installé la perfusion et ce soir, Papa passera pour vérifier tout ces machins et s'assurer que le bébé et Bella vont bien »

Edward parut rassuré en entendant ces mots. Il espérait de tout cœur que le réveille ne soit pas dur...

« D'accord... appelle moi une fois qu'elle sera réveillée... »

Il raccrocha avec son frère et alluma sa télé. Maintenant qu'il avait du temps pour lui, il ne savait pas quoi faire... Même écrire son roman était trop lui demander. De toute façon il n'avait pas l'inspiration...

Biiip, biiip, biip...

Edward se réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait noire dans son appartement. Désorienté, il entendit le bruit de son téléphone sonnait. Il tâtonna sur son canapé et décrocha sans vérifier son interlocuteur.

« Allô... », sa voix était encore toute endormie.

« Edward ! Bordel ! Vient vite ! C'est une urgence ! Bella s'est réveillée ! »

Très vite, Edward recouvra ses esprits. Il se leva d'un bond et attrapa les clefs de sa Volvo sur le meuble à l'entrée. Sans même prendre une veste, il dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse. Il appuya à plusieurs reprises sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. _Bordel ! Pourquoi ce machin ne veut pas s'ouvrir ! _

Quand enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent Edward répéta le même manège pour fermer les portes.

Roulant à vive allure, il réussit à atteindre l'appartement de son frère en Rosalie en 10 minutes à peine, contre 25 minutes en temps normal.

Il tambourina à la porte de leur logement. Rosalie s'empressa de lui ouvrir. À peine est-il rentré, il entendit les hurlements de Bella. Il accourut dans sa chambre. Sans se faire prier, il se jeta à son chevet et l'attrapa dans ses bras.

« Bella... chut... Bella... ma chérie... c'est moi... »

Elle tremblait de toutes ses forces et ses pleurs étaient incontrôlables.

«Chut... ma chérie... je t'en prie... calme toi... c'est moi... Edward... »

Elle hoqueta de surprise et essaya de relever sa tête. Edward put enfin apercevoir ses yeux bruns et son joli visage.

« E-E-Edw-Edward ? »

« Oui... c'est moi... chut... ne pleure plus... je suis là... »

« E-E-Edward... ! » ses pleures repartirent de plus belle, mais elle ne criait plus.

Edward enserra Bella plus fort et amorça de petits balancements. Comme un bébé après un mauvais rêve, elle sembla se calmer.

« Je suis là Bella... je suis là... »

« P-pourquoi ? »

Edward baissa son regard vers elle.

« Po-pourquoi tu m-m'as a-a-a-abandonnée ? »

Si son cœur pouvait se briser, c'était à cet instant précis. Le pire était arrivé. Elle ne lui faisait plus confiance car il l'avait abandonné... Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même de toute façon.

« Je ne t'ai pas abandonné... C'est pour ton bien... Emmett et Rosalie sont gentils... ils vont t'aider... »

Elle secoua doucement la tête, elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui.

« Non... je veux pas... » ses yeux s'emplirent à nouveaux de larmes. Edward avait mal à la poitrine.

« Mon trésor... je suis tellement désolé... mais je te promet que je reviendrais lundi ! Je viendrais te voir trois fois dans la semaine ! »

Le regard de Bella dissuada Edward de poursuivre. Elle avait trop mal à son petit cœur, pour comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça... Il déposa pleins de petits baisers sur sa tête et son front. Il voulait la réconforter malgré le tord déjà fait. Il constata que sur la panique, elle avait arraché sa perfusion. Du sang s'écoulait légèrement. Il appela doucement Rosalie pour qu'elle lui vienne en aide. Sans trop de complications, Rosalie et Edward réussirent à remettre la perfusion en place. Bella avait gémit un petit peut de douleur mais rien de bien grave.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emmett et Rosalie rejoignirent Edward et Bella dans la chambre. Cette dernière ne pleurait plus. Elle ne dormait pas non plus, malgré la fatigue que l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Elle se forçait à ne pas dormir de peur qu'Edward parte à nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas plus qu'il s'en aille. Elle voulait qu'il reste avec elle, pour toujours.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Elle ne va pas dormir de peur que tu partes encore... » balança Rosalie, un verre d'eau à la main. Elle le tendit à Bella, mais cette dernière refuse de boire.

Edward était à court d'idée. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire... Il s'était mit dans un sacré merdier...

« Peut-être pourrais tu rester ici pour cette nuit ? » suggéra Emmett.

« Si Edward reste, il ne réussit pas à repartir demain également... » déclara Rosalie.

« Pour le moment c'est la seule solution que nous avons. Regarde, elle ne veut pas de rendormir alors qu'elle crève de fatigue. » un bâillement de Bella confirma les dires d'Emmett.

« Je sais mais... »

« Emmett a raison Rosalie... je ne peux pas partir et laisser Bella dans cet état, c'est au dessus de mes forces. »

Rosalie capitula et déposa le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet avant de prendre congé. Edward attrapa le verre et le tendit à Bella. Elle but rapidement tout le verre.

« Eeeeh... Bella... ce n'est pas bien de te priver de boire ou manger... »

« Je ne veux pas... pas de la p-part d'un inconnu.. »

« Il faut que tu penses à ton bébé Bella... il a besoin de manger et de boire... et toi aussi... ne t'inquiète pas... jamais je ne te laisserais à des inconnus... »

« Me laisser ? »

« Oui, Emmett est mon frère et Rosalie... », il réfléchit à la meilleure façon de décrire Rosalie, les mots comme « belle sœur » ou « copine » était peut-être trop tôt pour elle, « aussi est de ma famille... »

Le visage de Bella s'assombrit.

« Alors... t-tu comptes partir... e-encore ? » de nouvelles larmes apparurent aux bords de ses yeux et Edward pesta mentalement contre lui même pour lui avait fait du mal. Il essuya ses larmes et remonta son visage vers le sien.

« Non... pas ce soir... je reste avec toi... »

« Tu restes ? », les grands yeux de Bella s'élargirent davantage.

« Oui... » promit Edward en déposant un énième baiser sur son front.

Edward jeta un œil au réveil. Il était 22h01, il était encore fatigué de la journée Il s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans le lit et Bella vint immédiatement se blottir contre lui. C'était la première fois, qu'elle venait d'elle même s'allonger convenablement dans le lit.

« Il est temps de dormir petite femme... »

« Hm... », elle semblait déjà dormir. Edward parut soulagé et comme pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas, il rapprocha le corps de Bella contre le sien et finit lui aussi par tomber dans les bras de Morphée...

...

À suivre...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Je suis encore désolé pour mon absence !

Bonne soirée !


End file.
